The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX
by kaykyaka
Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!
1. Pretty Hot

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter One – Pretty Hot

The Vatican, Rome, Italy

The Pope grabbed his hat while coughing from the smoke from the burning Vatican; he dusted himself and the hat off and started looking around for Amy and Shawn. The Anointed Couple were on their way back to the US leaving the Pope with a bill he would have to pay with all his money. It was going to cost a fortune to rebuild the Vatican and he needed all the help he could find to get it done. He reached into his charred apron and pulled out his cell phone, he called the only people who could help him out in this situation.

"Damsels, I need your help please come to Vatican City and bring your art tools with you," the Pope said to Tanya Madison of the Damsels of Destruction. "If you three do this right I'm going to make you even richer than you are already,"

Tanya nodded with enthusiasm as the Pope told her what he wanted the Damsels to do. She turned to Melissa and Jamie after the call was over with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go ladies we've got work to do," she said. "I'll explain on the way,"

The Sandbox, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA

DX were putting the finishing touches of the Wrestlemania card together with the combined rosters of the WWE, TNA and Best in the World. This year's Wrestlemania was going to be special not just because Shawn was facing his son Cameron for the WWE Championship but because DX were going to announce their new roster to the world. Instead of putting the TNA and BTW guys on the card DX thought it would be best to slowly introduce the fans to each roster member over the next year, still the TNA and BTW guys were disappointed not to be wrestling on the biggest wrestling show of the year. Meanwhile Shawn was showing off his brand new ring to the ARK Angels of DX who were not impressed with his taste in jewelry.

"Dad that's the Pope's ring why are you wearing it?" Cheyenne said to her father.

"Because I couldn't leave it in Rome, the crazy old man might use it against us again," Shawn said showing it off and the ARK Angels of DX recoiled in horror at the thick red ruby ring.

"Yuck, stop showing it off dad you should hide it in your bedroom," Cameron said.

"You're right," Shawn said and he tried to pull the ring off but it wouldn't budge, "Uh-oh the ring's not coming off,"

"Here let me try," Hunter said and he yanked Shawn's hand causing the Heartbreak Kid to cry out in pain.

"Easy!" Shawn said shaking his hand out where Hunter had hurt him.

"Yeah that's not coming off," Hunter said and Ryback stepped up to Shawn.

"Here let me try," Ryback said rolling his hulk like shoulders.

"No, that's fine Ryback I'll just keep it on," Shawn said and Cheyenne and Remi frowned.

"But dad it's so ugly, at least turn it around so we can't see it," Remi said and Shawn twisted the ring so that the giant ruby was hidden.

"That's better," Cheyenne said and she clapped her hands together. Today her father, Amy, Joanie and the ARK Angels of DX were going to be helping her plan the wedding. She also had the help of three women she thought would never want to be involved in her wedding but they insisted.

"You better be on your best behavior Carla or I'm coming after you with Halle and Henry Michaels," LC said to her sister and the other two C's.

"Cameron I thought you told LC she couldn't threaten family members with her weapons of warfare?" Carla said to Cameron.

"Take it as a warning, you three better be on your best behavior if you want to help my sister plan her wedding with us," Cameron said to Carla, Cassidy and Charlene who were cuddling up to their new boyfriends, the Shield.

"Don't worry Cameron we'll keep them out of trouble," Seth Rollins said. "Keeping people in line is what we do best,"

Ambrose and Reigns nodded and DX rolled their eyes, "What are you three talking about you're like puppy dogs every time you're with the Three C's. You better not lose your edge guys we need you to be on your best game at 'Mania," Hunter said to the Shield.

"But we're not even on 'Mania," Roman Reigns said to Hunter.

"So that means you can goof around with these three backstage? You're the Shield and you'll be on duty Wrestlemania night even if you're not on the card," Hunter said and the Shield pouted, they'd really much rather goof off with their girlfriends backstage. Amy looked over at Layla, she was pretty shaken up by the news that Michelle McCool was back from the dead.

"Are you okay Layla?" Amy asked the WWE Diva.

"How did she look?" Layla asked Amy.

"Like her old self but she's not alive she's dead, just like Chris Jericho and they're both in the Vatican somewhere buried beneath heaps of ash and rubble," Amy said.

"That is so creepy," AJ Lee said shuddering. "What was Kelly Kelly thinking asking the Pope to bring her back from the dead?"

"She was thinking she wanted to see her sister, a sister she didn't even know she had," Layla said to Kelly's defense.

"It was a stupid thing to do Layla but don't worry I'm here to protect you all from whatever plans she has if she somehow makes her way to the US from Rome," Amy said. "Unless she perished in that fire Shawn and I started," Amy said looking over to Trish hopefully.

"She didn't, Michelle and Jericho are still walking this earth and yes they will be finding their ghoulish way here at some point," Trish said and Undertaker sighed.

"Kelly why did you do this?" he said to himself and he turned to Amy and Trish. "Are you two going to get Kelly back from wherever the Pope sent her?"

"Where did he send her?" Garrett asked AM.

"To a place that doesn't exist," Trish replied. "Jeff is there with her, how long for is up to DX,"

"Up to us?" Shawn and Hunter said at the same-time.

"Yeah, getting Kelly and Jeff back is going to disrupt your Wrestlemania plans, are you okay with that?" Trish said and Hunter shook his head while Shawn nodded that it was.

"No they were stupid enough to mess around with the dead, let them both stay wherever they are until after 'Mania," Hunter said stubbornly and Shawn shoved Hunter on the shoulder in disagreement.

"We can't just let them stay where they are we have to bring them back. Kelly needs to be at 'Mania with the rest of Darkness and Jeff needs to go home to his wife and kids," Shawn said.

"But we only have one week left until 'Mania Shawn, we don't have time to get them back," Hunter said. "A week isn't going to kill them, right Trish?"

"No it won't but how are you going to explain to Stephanie that you made her husband wait a week before you got him back from where he is?" Trish asked Hunter.

"Stephanie will understand, after all she's a McMahon and he knows what a big deal Wrestlemania is," Hunter said.

"No she won't understand, Hunter for once in your incredibly dumbass like quit being a bonehead," Amy said and Hunter broke into fake tears and leant on Shawn's shoulder.

"Why is everyone always calling me a bonehead? Tell your wife to leave me alone!" Hunter said and Shawn hugged Hunter while laughing at him at the same-time.

"We'll get Jeff and Kelly back before 'Mania okay?" he said to Trish and Amy who shared a hi-five and Hunter pushed Shawn away annoyed.

"Fine take their side I'll promote Wrestlemania on my own, who needs you? You're just the eye candy of DX I'm the reliable one in this group, now where did I put my pants?" Hunter said and everyone rolled their eyes realizing that Hunter had been conducting the entire meeting in his underwear.

"They're over here," Joanie said handing Hunter his pants in embarrassment.

"Thanks Joanie at least I know I can always count on you, where's Hayworth?" Hunter said pulling on his pants while Joanie pretended not to see him.

"He's upstairs packing," Joanie said and Hunter frowned.

"Packing, what for we just moved in?" Hunter said puzzled.

"He's moving in with LC and Cameron," Joanie said. "Don't act surprised, you've been driving the kid crazy since the day he was born,"

"My boy is not leaving me alone with Shawn and Amy, what if they get mad and burn this place down with me inside it, then what'll happen to Wrestlemania?" Hunter complained.

"Enough with Wrestlemania!" Undertaker roared and everyone applauded the Deadman for speaking up. "My son is getting married to your god daughter soon and the woman I had an affair with is lurking around on her way back here. There are more important things going on right now that we all should be focused on, if we deal with Michelle and Jericho before things go crazy, 'Mania won't be such an afterthought,"

"An afterthought? This is the biggest show of the year Taker, the show that made you a legend and you call it an afterthought? This is why we're all here, this is why we spend two thirds of our time on the road away from home, it is for Wrestlemania and you wanna dismiss it because two ghouls wanna scare us? How many adventures have we had over the last fifteen years where our lives were threatened? There's been so many I've lost count, this is no different from anything we've been through before and we will overcome any obstacle the devil puts in our way. This business is my life and its all of your lives too, don't ever say it's an afterthought. I love this business and I hope you still do too," Hunter said and Undertaker sighed.

"Of course I love this business but I love Kelly and Jeff a helluva lot more and if you're not down with that Hunter I believe we all have two words for you," Undertaker said and the entire DX roster cried "SUCK IT!" at the top of their lungs making their support for the Deadman unanimous.

"The roster has spoken, let's go find Jeff and Kelly," Hunter said.

"No you're not going to find them," came the familiar voice of Stephanie McMahon and had her children with her.

"We are," said Aurora, Beth and the A Twins and Hunter exchanged glances with Stephanie. If she screwed this up, he could lose Aurora for good and after everything they'd been through with her this year that was not going to happen.

"So what's the plan how do we get Jeff and Kelly back here?" Aurora asked Trish.

"You open the portal to nowhere by transcending time and space. Beth will use her Gift of Transcendence to open up the portal, when the portal is open you Aurora will freeze time and Stephanie will go into the portal and find Jeff and Kelly and bring them out of nowhere back into time with the rest of us," Trish explained and Stephanie scratched her head like a monkey.

"That sounds really sci-fi," Stephanie said.

"Trust me you can do it but do it now before Hunter tries to stop you," Trish said.

"Okay then we better hurry," Beth Hardy said.

"Wait-a-minute what about us what do we do?" Angela Jericho said pointing to herself and her twin brother Angelo.

"Just go with them," Trish said and Beth Hardy used her Gift of Transcendence and opened up a portal. Stephanie, Aurora and the A Twins stepped into with her and it closed up and Hunter covered her face disturbed by what happened.

"Are they going to be alright?" Hunter asked Trish nervously and Trish cupped his face with a smile.

"I think you'd know by now Hunter I'll never let you down," Trish said.

"What about that time I asked you to cheat on Randy with me and you said no?" Hunter said and Randy looked at Hunter darkly.

"It was St. Patrick's Day and you were drunk on alcoholic jell-o shots," Trish said.

"Oh yeah that was the night I made out with Hornswoggle, oops sorry nobody was supposed to know that," Hunter said and everyone laughed out loud while Joanie went upstairs to pack with Hayworth.

LC and Cameron watched her as she went upstairs, "Looks like we'll be making room for one more," LC said smiling. "It will be interesting to see who else dad scares away today with his stupidity,"

Meanwhile in a place called nowhere Aurora froze time and Stephanie and the A Twins looked around for Jeff and Kelly Kelly. It wouldn't be difficult to spot Jeff because his hair was so bright and colorful but finding Kelly could be more difficult.

"How long will you be able to keep this portal open Beth?" Stephanie called to her daughter.

"As long as it takes mom," Beth called back.

"Jeff?" Stephanie called for her husband when an icy hand reached out and grabbed her, it was Kelly Kelly. "Kelly! Where's Jeff?" Stephanie asked the WWE Diva.

"I don't know, when we got here we got separated. I haven't seen him since we were at the Vatican," Kelly replied.

"Go out that way, the portal exit is there where Beth is standing," Stephanie said and Kelly headed towards Beth and exited out the portal while Stephanie and the children kept looking for Jeff.

"Where are you my love?" Stephanie said going deeper into the portal and she saw a flash of three colors, purple, green and blue. "Jeff?" she said and she heard a soft voice reply.

"Stephanie," the voice said and it was definitely Jeff's voice.

"Jeff?" Stephanie called back.

"Stephanie," Jeff said again.

"Jeff I can hear you, come towards me so we can go back home. We're all here waiting for you," Stephanie said.

"Why did you come for me?" Jeff said and Stepahnie frowned. "I'm the last person you should be with, look at all the trouble I've caused. I don't deserve to have a family; I belong here in a place called nowhere,"

"Jeff that's not true get a hold of yourself, this was all my fault. I blamed DX for my father's death I started all this mess and I played right into Jericho's hands and you know something my love, I'm glad you brought him back because I need to face Jericho, I need to face him and stand up to him like I should have when we were married. Jeff none of this is your fault, if anyone should be in here it's me but then what would happen to our children? I love you Jeff and our love is the best thing we have to offer our family, now stop blaming yourself and let's get out of here and go home," Stephanie said.

The three colors brightened and Stephanie and the children watched as they came together and formed Jeff Hardy. When she saw him Stephanie ran to him and kissed him lovingly.

"Quick mom let's go we can kiss and hug daddy back at the Sandbox!" Beth called to Stephanie and the Hardy family left the place called nowhere and returned to the Sandbox where Kelly Kelly was apologizing to everyone for what happened in the Vatican.

"I just wanted to spend some time with her," she explained tearfully. "I had no idea Michelle McCool was my sister,"

"We understand Kelly but you still shouldn't have done it," Layla said. "Now she's walking around like a real person thinking she's alive but she's not,"

"Yeah she's nowhere," Garrett said and Kelly felt nauseous.

"I was there in a place called nowhere, she shouldn't be there why did you guys send her there?" Kelly asked the ARK Angels of DX.

"Because she was having an affair with the Undertaker and she wanted to ruin his life, we had no choice LC had to pass judgment on her," Cameron said.

"Maybe if Trish had told us that she was your sister we could have waited before going through with the execution," LC said to Trish.

"You guys can't blame me for everything you know, if Michelle had left Undertaker alone she'd still be alive today," Trish said. "And that's the Truth, we all have to take responsibility for our actions and adultery was a punishable offence under God's holy law,"

"So if that's the case why is he still walking around?" Kelly said pointing to Undertaker angrily. "How come he didn't get sent to a place called nowhere?"

"Yeah and how come Michelle didn't get sent to Hell?" Remi asked Trish.

"She died a Christian, Christians can't go to Hell," Trish replied. "This is a loophole opened by the Catholics,"

"Maybe if you talk to the Pope you can get the loophole changed so that Michelle can get another chance at repentance," Layla said to Kelly Kelly and Shawn and Amy laughed.

"You think that old coot is going to do anything good for anyone? All the Pope knows how to do is cause trouble, forget about that idea Layla," Shawn said playing with the Pope's ring on his finger. "Man I hate this thing I don't know why I even put it on,"

Jeff, Steph and the Hardy kids came back through the portal and Amy hugged Jeff when she saw him and everyone cheered the Hardy family causing Edge to come downstairs with his mom and Angelina and Angelica.

"Um can you guys please keep it down? We're trying to watch Wheel of Fortune up here," Edge said and Jeff waved at him.

"Nice to see you're alive and well," Jeff said to Edge.

"Right back at you Jeff now please keep it down," Edge said and he spotted the ring on Shawn's finger. "Shawn can you tell me why you're wearing the Pope's ring?"

"Better on me than it is on him, I'm keeping it just in-case he recovers from the fire and tries to grant wishes with it again," Shawn said and Edge slid down the banister and jumped off in front of Shawn taking everyone by surprise.

"It does grant wishes, how do you think Michelle and Jericho got back here? It was after Kelly and Jeff kissed this ring," Edge said. "If you want to fix that loophole that sent Michelle to nowhere all Kelly has to do is kiss this ring and her wish will be granted,"

"So that means my sister will be alive for real!" Kelly said excitedly and she went to kiss the Pope's ring but Undertaker covered Shawn's hand hiding the ring from Kelly.

"I'm sorry K-Belle but there's no way that woman is getting another shot at life unless she promises she won't try to have an affair with me again," Undertaker said and Kelly nodded.

"Okay I'll talk to her okay? I'll make sure she won't try to ruin your family again," Kelly said.

"Where is she anyway?" Jeff Hardy asked.

Back at the Vatican in Rome, Italy…

Jericho and Michelle broke out of the catacombs that they had been encased in during the fire caused by Shawn and Amy's Righteous Indignation.

"Whoa it's pretty hot in here," Jericho said. "Not as hot as Hell,"

"Shouldn't you be getting back there?" Michelle said dusting the ashes off of her black one armed dress.

"If you're getting another shot at life I deserve one too," Jericho said emphatically.

"Nobody escapes Hell Jericho, how many times have you tried and you've failed. Don't expect me to help you," Michelle said and Jericho pulled her arm back aggressively.

"If you want your little sister to have a long healthy life I suggest you listen to what I have to say, you don't want to mess with me honey. I'm a very dangerous man," Jericho said.

"Get your hands off me Jericho, you're a dead man and there's nothing you can do to me," Michelle McCool said snatching her arm away and walking away from him. Jericho smirked as she left him and hailed a cab to the airport.

"Don't to so sure about that Michelle," Jericho said and he walked over to where the Damsels of Destruction were set to paint the wrecked Vatican to provide some words of concern to a very "distraught" old man in a now dirty big white hat. The Pope was searching for his ring and when he couldn't find it he accused Shawn of stealing it.

"Don't worry Pontiff I'll get it back for you. All I need from you is one thing," Jericho asked the Pope.

"If you can get my ring back from Shawn Michaels you can have anything you want," the Pope promised Jericho.

"Ask God to let me leave Hell and come back to earth," Jericho asked and the Pope nodded.

"If you get my ring back your prayer will be granted," the Pope said and he saw the Damsels of Destruction heading his way. "Now get going my Mafia goons will escort you safely to the airport and they'll look after you once you're in the United States,"

"What are you three doing here?" Jericho said and the Damsels couldn't believe it, suddenly painting a portrait of the Pope and the burned down Vatican didn't seem like such a good idea now that he was working with Chris Jericho, the most hated man the DX family had ever known.


	2. Sister, Sister

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Two – Sister, Sister

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, Florida

Stephanie returned to her family's home to tell her mother Linda that all was well and Jeff was back with his family but when Stephanie arrived there was no-one there.

"That's odd where's mom?" she said to herself and she turned around to see her brother Shane, MVP and Shelton Benjamin. "Shane what are you doing here?" Stephanie said. "I thought you were on your way back to Japan after your plan to take the WWE back from DX failed?"

"The only part of my plan that failed was Edge, I should have known I couldn't trust him," Shane said bitterly and Shelton and MVP rolled their eyes.

"Just let it go boss, can we go back to Japan now?" MVP said to Shane.

"There's nothing here for us to do, our wives have already caught up with the Divas, what are we hanging around for?" Shelton asked Shane.

"Guys please this is more important than Krystal and Gail catching up with their old friends. If you want to go back to Japan you go right ahead but I am not leaving this country until I get back what's mine," Shane said firmly and Stephanie laughed.

"I think you should listen to Shelton and Montell and go back to where nobody hates your guts," she said and Linda arrived and she came over to her children with Mickie James and Maria Batista.

"I don't hate your guts Shane I know you're trying to do what you think is best for our family. Your father said that this is what he wanted, he wanted DX to have the wrestling business and now they do," Linda said to her son and Stephanie wondered what her mother was doing with the women of New York's Finest.

Shane pouted, "But that's not fair mom, I'm the son of Vince McMahon I should be in control of the WWE," he complained and Linda hugged her son taking Stephanie by surprise; something didn't seem right here.

"Mom what's up why are you being so nice to Shane all of a sudden? Don't forget all the trouble he caused," Stephanie said.

"Don't pick on your brother Stephanie," Linda said and Stephanie frowned. "I've decided to try and help you Shane. While I can't go against your father's wishes and help you get ownership of the WWE, I can certainly give you a chance to get back in Shawn and Hunter's good graces,"

"Wha?" Stephanie said raising an eyebrow at her mother and she looked at Mickie and Maria wondering if they had anything to do with this.

"I don't need your help mom," Shane said.

"Oh yes you do son, in fact I've already helped you by talking to John Cena and Dave Batista about finding a spot for you in their group New York's Finest. Who better to be in New York's Finest than my son Shane? You are everything New York is; smart, ambitious and traditional," Linda said and Stephanie's jaw hit the floor.

"Mom this is a joke right?" Stephanie protested and Linda hushed her.

"Stephanie please I'll talk to you in a moment, right now I want to do what's right for my son Shane," Linda said and Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What's right for Shane would be to kick him square in the butt and send him on an economy class flight to Tokyo," Stephanie said. "I don't want him in New York's Finest with Jeff, John, Dave and Flair!"

"With all due respect Stephanie you're not in the business anymore so that's really not your call," Mickie James said politely. "Maria agrees that a McMahon in New York's Finest would be a good thing, now that we don't have you your brother would be the next best thing to having you,"

"Urgh! You dare compare me to my brother!? That's the worst thing you've ever said to me Mickie," Stephanie said offended.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you I just want you to see where your mom's coming from and John, Dave and Ric are willing to give Shane a chance," Mickie said.

"Aren't you forgetting one small little thing mom?" Stephanie said to Linda ignoring Mickie James. "DX own New York's Finest now, they won't let Shane be a part of one of their hottest factions,"

"Not if we protest on Shane's behalf," Maria said and Stephanie started to rub her head as Mickie and Maria were starting to give her a headache.

"Maria why would you do that?" Stephanie asked her. "I've worked with you you're a smart woman and this is by far this dumbest thing I've ever heard you say,"

"New York's Finest is going up against DX," Maria said and Stephanie frowned.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It was John's idea," Mickie added.

"Cena wants to turn heel on DX?" Stephanie said and Mickie and Maria nodded.

"And who better to help our faction turn heel than Shane O'Mac?" Mickie James said and Stephanie nodded.

"I can see your logic and if it were any other person I would totally agree but if you think my brother is going to do what's good for New York's Finest and not carry out his own delusional agenda against DX you've got another thing coming ladies," Stephanie said before turning to her mom. "Was this your idea or did John Cena come to you and ask for Shane to join New York's Finest?"

"Why does that matter? It's a good idea sweetheart and for once it would be nice if you would support your brother instead of knocking him down at every given opportunity," Linda said and she hugged both her children before Stephanie could object. "I'm proud of both my children, I'm proud of you Steph for leaving the business to be a better mother and wife to your family and I'm proud of you Shane for wanting to stay in the wrestling business and cement your own legacy with New York's Finest,"

"I haven't agreed to it yet mom," Shane said.

"But it sure sounds like a great idea," MVP said and Shelton frowned.

"It sounds like a lotta trouble if you ask me," he said. "I agree with Stephanie DX are not going to like this one bit,"

Shane smiled at Shelton's last comment, the idea of upsetting DX helped him make his decision and he decided to go for it. "Okay I'm in," he said to Linda.

"John will be so happy, let's go see him now," Linda said and Stephanie continued to protest as Linda, Shane, Mickie and Maria got in her mom's car and drove to the airport.

"But mom this is a terrible idea!" she called but Linda ignored her. "Mom I wanted to talk to you about Jeff and the kids!"

"Send me a text!" Linda hollered back before driving off and Stephanie sighed standing outside her mom's house with Shelton and MVP.

"This is so weird, why did John Cena want Shane to join New York's Finest knowing how much DX would hate the idea?" she said to herself.

"Maybe Shane isn't the only one who resents DX taking over the wrestling business, maybe John Cena resents them too," MVP suggested and Stephanie looked at her brother's business partners and frowned.

"You think Cena's really turned on DX?" she asked Shelton and MVP.

"John maybe the greatest wrestler in the business right now but he's not the nicest guy in the world, if he's mad at DX for something this would be the best way to get at them. Maybe he's still mad at Shawn Michaels for what he did to Mickie," Shelton said. "There's no way New York's Finest would work without John Cena, DX couldn't lose John so they would have to give him what he wants,"

"And what he wants is for my brother to be part of New York' Finest, why did I decide to leave the business before this happened? Now DX are going to have even more on their plate, I gotta call 'em," Stephanie said pulling out her cell-phone but MVP stopped her from calling DX.

"What you need to do is go home to Jeff and your kids, they are your priority now Stephanie. Let me and Shelton deal with this, it's not like we have anything else to do right now,"

"But you guys work in Japan how are you going to help with this?" Stephanie asked them and Shelton and MVP smiled at her and squeezed her on her shoulders.

"That's no longer your concern Mrs. Jeff Hardy, now go home your family's waiting for you," Shelton said to Stephanie warmly and the McMahon heiress smiled back at them.

"Yes they are and I'm going to be with them and leave this to you guys. After you guys have done your business feel free to come on over to the house with your families, Jeff and I would love to treat you all to a family dinner before you head back to Japan," Stephanie said to Shelton and MVP before she flew to Cameron, NC where her family was waiting for her.

Shelton and MVP watched her leave, "That's if we make it back to Japan," MVP said and Shelton nodded. "Let's get the brood and roll out to L.A and talk to DX before they hear about this some other way,"

The Sandbox, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA

"I already told them," Trish said to Shelton Benjamin and MVP after they arrived at the Sandbox with Krystal, Gail Kim and their children Isaiah and Gallant. "They couldn't be happier,"

"Yeah we're going to make Shane regret the day he decided to join New York's Finest," Hunter said.

"We're going to make Shane look so stupid our rating will go up because everyone will keep tuning in to see what a jackass we make of him every week," Shawn added.

"So you guys don't care that John Cena wants to turn on you?" MVP asked with a frown.

"Yeah that kinda sucks," Shawn said to Hunter. "What did he do that for?"

"Because he wants to be the star of the WWE again and what better way for him to get all the attention by turning against us?" Hunter explained. "

"Well if its attention John Cena wants its attention John Cena's going to get. If he tries to get in our business I'll take him out with a hot dose of Sweet Chin Music," Shawn said and Shelton smiled holding his jaw.

"Memories, I sure do miss that boot Shawn," he said and HBK tapped him on the back.

"Thanks for letting us know guys we appreciate the loyalty but we gotta much bigger problems than John Cena and Shane McMahon right now," Shawn said. "We got dead people walking around,"

"Huh?" Shelton and MVP said at the same-time and the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" Layla asked getting the door.

"Its Michelle McCool," Trish answered.

"Don't answer it!" Hunter said getting up and rushing over to the door and Kelly Kelly rushed over to the door with him.

"Don't listen to Hunter Layla, let her in I wanna see her!" Kelly cried.

"I don't want any dead people in my house!" Hunter protested. "That's why I had Angelica Copeland make a 'No Zombies Allowed' sign before she went back upstairs with her grandma to finish watching Wheel of Fortune,"

"My sister is not a zombie we can bring her back to normal, what about the loophole that Edge mentioned?" Kelly said and Shawn came over to the door.

"Its worth a try I mean she wasn't an unbeliever when she died, why not bring her back so she can be with her little sister?" Shawn said and Amy and Trish nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and Layla could have her old friend back, I'm all for that as long as she doesn't mess with the Deadman anymore," Trish said and the Undertaker came over to the door with Garrett, Kane, his wife and the ARK Angels of DX.

"I wanna make sure of that, let her in Hunter," Undertaker said to Triple H and Layla opened the door to reveal Michelle McCool standing on the other side with a frightened look on her face.

"'Shel!" Layla called out.

"Layla!" Michelle replied and she turned to Kelly Kelly. "Sis," she said and Kelly broke into tears.

"Please Shawn ask God to bring her back so I can hug her, I can't hug a zombie," Kelly said.

"I am not a zombie," Michelle said offended and Hunter pointed to the 'No Zombies Allowed' sign.

"Read the sign Michelle I made it to keep you out," Hunter said. "Only God can let you in, he's got the Pope's ring,"

Michelle McCool saw the giant ruby signet ring on Shawn's finger, "Well what are you waiting for HBK ask God to give me my life back," Michelle asked Shawn.

"Not until you promise God that you won't try to get back into the Deadman's pants," Shawn said nodding to Undertaker who was hovering over him looking at Michelle with his family next to him.

"Trust me those days are over, all I want is to be with my sister I won't go near Undertaker ever again," Michelle said.

"Okay but remember if you do go back to him after you promised that you wouldn't the ARK Angels of DX will pronounce judgment on you again and you will die for real for lying to God," Shawn said and LC looked at Michelle intently.

"I ain't got no problem sending adulterers to Hell sister, I'm a married woman now and I know how much marriage vows mean to God. You'll be one less home-wrecker to worry about," LC said and Cameron and Cheyenne nodded.

"I swear to God I will never, ever mess with the Deadman again," Michelle swore and Kelly looked at Shawn.

"Please Shawn can you grant her prayer request now?" Kelly asked Shawn and HBK shrugged.

"I've never used this ring before so let's see what happens after Michelle kisses it," Shawn said and he stretched out his hand and Michelle kissed the Pope's ring. After her lips touched it color returned to her ghostly white face and life returned to her dull blond hair, her eyes sparkled with light and she smiled brightly touching her heart. The sound of it beating brought tears to her eyes and joy to her face.

"I'm alive, God answered my prayer! Thank you Shawn, I've got another chance!" Michelle said and she went to hug HBK but Amy stood in front of her and pointed to Kelly.

"Shouldn't you be hugging your little sister?" she asked Michelle and the former Women's Champion turned to Kelly Kelly who was overjoyed at her sister coming back to life for real.

"So you're not a zombie?" Kelly asked her.

"No I am not a zombie, how did you find out we were sisters?" Michelle asked Kelly.

"Mom broke down and told me. She thought you were a bad example and didn't want me to grow up to be like you so she cut you out of my life and pretended you didn't exist. It was only after I found out how you died that I found out the Truth about what happened. When mom came clean I spoke to Jeff Hardy and told him how unfair I thought it was that I never got to know you as my sister when we were in the WWE together. We were both so desperate to make things right with our pasts that we went to see the Pope and that didn't work out. Little did I know Shawn was the person I should have gone to in the first place because God listens to him," Kelly said and Michelle smiled at HBK.

"No wonder the Pope hates you so much you're a much better Christian than he is. He's probably on his way here with Jericho," Michelle said and Hunter didn't like the sound of that.

"Not as long as that 'No Zombies Allowed' sign is on our door Jericho is not getting in this house. L.A belongs to us now and if Jericho's not down with that we've got two words for him," Hunter said.

"SUCK IT!" everyone cried.

"But you're gonna need more than a 'No Zombies Allowed' sign to stop Jericho, he's working with the Pope now and unlike Jericho the Pope has real power and influence. They cannot be ignored or they'll cause us trouble again," Trish warned DX.

"But we're bored with Jericho; can't somebody else deal with them for a change?" Shawn complained.

"God has assigned somebody else to deal with him, the new angelic faction, the one that Randy and me have been trying to tell you about for the past few days but you keep ignoring us," Trish said.

"Remi, RJ and Romeo are going to deal with Jericho?" Amy asked Trish and she nodded.

"Yes but we have to go to Egypt and see Melina and Johnny, can you please get in into DX's heads that this is more important than Wrestlemania?" Trish asked Amy.

"I'll try Trish but this is Wrestlemania season its not going to be easy to get them to focus on anything else," Amy said.

"Well they have to re-focus Amy because if they don't, life after Wrestlemania is going to be a nightmare for us all," Trish said and Amy nodded.

"I'll try my best in the mean-time let's welcome back Michelle," Amy said and the Divas gathered around Michelle McCool and her sister Kelly Kelly who wondered what else the Pope's ring could do as long as Shawn Michaels was wearing it. If the Pope got his way Shawn wouldn't be wearing it for long so Kelly had to work fast to make sure that never happened.

"Hey guys I need your help," Kelly said to Undertaker, Kane and Garrett. "Let's work with the new angelic faction to keep the Pope away from DX, I think we can take that crazy old man on,"

Undertaker raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "You want us to take on the Pope?" he asked Kelly. "Do you know how powerful the Pontiff is? He could have us all thrown in prison for the rest of our lives,"

"Better to lose our freedom than to lose my sister again," Kelly said and Undertaker nodded and extended his hand to Kelly with Kane and Garrett.

"Okay we're in, what's your plan?" Undertaker asked her and she nodded to Cheyenne.

"Let's invite the Pope to Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding as a peace offering, when he shows up he'll try to kill HBK and that's when we get rid of him for good," Kelly said.

"You want to use my wedding to trap the Pope?" Garrett Calloway asked Kelly.

"Yes now are you in or not?" Kelly asked Garrett.

"Well I could never disappoint you on such a special day, let me ask Cheyenne and see what she says," Garrett replied and he told his fiancé's Kelly's idea and Cheyenne gave Kelly the thumbs up.

"Then it's a go, the Pope comes to the wedding and we get rid of him once and for all, Darkness will fall all over his cardinal ass," Kelly said and Undertaker and Kane exchanged glances, this was a side of Kelly Kelly they could get used to.


	3. Majesty

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Three – Majesty

The Royal Palace, Cairo, Egypt

Johnny and Melina Hennigan, the King and Queen of Egypt were in their living room waiting for a link up to an international feed to start so that they could talk to DX and their family about the new angelic trio. Trish told them this was the only way to do it as Hunter said that travelling to Egypt was not an option during the last week before Wrestlemania which was the following Sunday. Romeo, Remi and RJ were with the King and Queen and while Remi and RJ were hoping to return to the US with their parents, Romeo was hoping that the A Twins would be able to come over so he and Angela Jericho could spend some time together. Melina admonished her son and told him that he would have to concentrate on his new angelic assignment and forget about dating Angela for awhile. Romeo didn't like the sound of that at all, especially since RJ and Remi were constantly holding hands in front of him. They were really rubbing their new relationship in his face and he was scowling every time they were in the same room.

"I can't wait 'til Remi goes to Harvard in the Fall, then you two will have to break up," Romeo said with a bitter laugh and RJ didn't like the sound of that; not just because he wasn't going to Harvard but because Angelo Jericho was going to Harvard and he had a crush on Remi too.

"You three better get used to being together now because when Remi goes to college you are still going to work together, I was hoping to explain this to your folks in person but I guess this live feed will have to do. Has it started yet Johnny?" Queen Melina asked her husband who was fiddling with some wires at the back of the enormous TV screen in their royal living room. Hunter's face exploded onto the screen scaring King Johnny and he flew back in shock.

"Argh!" he screamed and Hunter frowned.

"What's your problem Johnny?" Hunter said.

"Can you step back Hunter your head is taking up the whole screen," King Johnny said and Shawn pulled Hunter back so that Melina and Johnny could see everyone in the Sandbox.

Remi waved at her father, "Hey dad where's mom?" she said noticing that Amy was absent.

"She's upstairs watching Wheel of Fortune with the Copeland family," Shawn replied and the King and Queen frowned.

"And it doesn't bother you that your wife's upstairs with Edge?" Queen Melina asked Shawn.

"Nope we're all good, Edge is part of the family now right Hunter?" Shawn said to Triple H who nodded.

"Speaking of family where's Joanie and Hayworth?" Queen Melina asked DX and Hunter looked over at the Shield who were guarding the door to stop Joanie and Hayworth from leaving.

"They wanna go over to LC and Cameron's new home in Agoura Hills," Hunter said.

"Without the ARK Angels of DX?" Remi asked.

"No they just don't want to be around me anymore while I'm planning Wrestlemania," Hunter replied.

"And because you're a bonehead," Hayworth added with his suitcase packed, he was ready to leave and so was Joanie but Hunter wasn't having that.

"Guys get over here and let's hear about the new angelic trio together," Hunter said and the Shield muscled Joanie and Hayworth over to Hunter much to the offense of his wife and son.

"Way-to-use the Shield to do your bidding dad, you know you could have just come over and got us yourself," Hayworth complained as Hunter hugged him lovingly.

"I would but then I'd have to get up and Shawn's resting on my shoulder, hey quit drooling on me Shawn!" Hunter said shoving Shawn harshly and HBK looked around wondering where he was.

"Man I'm tired that flight over from Rome was murder, Cameron go get Amy and tell her I need her warm body to rest on," Shawn said and Hunter furrowed his brow.

"And what's wrong with my warm body?" Hunter said and the Shield turned their noses up at him.

"There's so much wrong with what you just said," Dean Ambrose said and Seth and Roman nodded.

"Speaking of warm bodies is that Michelle McCool over there by Layla?" Queen Melina said and everyone applauded.

"Yes Kelly found a loophole to get her back to earth from nowhere and now she's back for good, isn't that great?" Layla said excitedly hugging her best friend while AJ Lee rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"More brain dead Divas that's all the WWE needs, are we still the WWE Hunter or is all that going to change?" AJ asked Triple H.

"All will be revealed Shawn and I have got the whole thing sorted out and we will reveal it all to you after Wrestlemania," Hunter said as Amy and the Copelands came downstairs to join everyone in the living room.

"Hey where are you going?" Hunter said as Hayworth escaped from his bear like hug to Edge. "He's not your dad Hayworth I am now get back here,"

"No I need to be around smart people and creating a fake Edge to get out of the Mafia is the smartest thing ever," Hayworth said squeezing Edge while Amy gave Shawn her lap.

"Hey babe," Shawn said to Amy. "How was Wheel of Fortune?"

"It would have sucked without Judy Copeland's running commentary, we should really get her to do play-by-play for RAW," Amy replied stroking her husband's hair while the King and Queen of Egypt watched them fondly.

"Oh we're so happy everything worked out for you guys," Queen Melina said.

"Not everything worked out, Jericho's working with the Pope and they're on their way here to start messing with us," Trish said.

"Which is why this announcement is so important; everyone, I would like you to meet God's latest Holy Hook Up – Majesty," Queen Melina said pointing to Remi, RJ and Romeo. "Together these three will work together to destroy the evil plans of our enemies, the number one enemy of course being the devil and those he's working with to cause havoc in our lives and in the lives of the ones we care about. Their first assignment is to protect the A Twins Angela and Angelo Jericho from Chris Jericho and they will be taking their instructions from us, afterwards they'll be taking their instructions from ATM and the ARK Angels of DX,"

"How come they have to take instruction from you, shouldn't they be listening to what all of their parents have to say?" Amy asked the King and Queen.

"Not for this first assignment. Things are going to be very hectic for you guys in the US and Majesty needs to be separated from all of it in order to complete their first task in stopping Chris Jericho from getting to the A Twins. The King and I have been given orders by God to look after them during Wrestlemania week and Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding afterwards," Queen Melina explained and Cheyenne frowned.

"So Remi won't be in the wedding with the rest of the family?" she said sadly and Shawn and Cameron comforted her.

"Its imperative that Remi's focus be on her first assignment with RJ and Romeo, I'm sorry Cheyenne but that's just the way it has to be until we get rid of Jericho, again," King Johnny explained.

"That Jericho ruins everything!" Cheyenne said. "I wanted my sister to be my flower girl,"

"I'll always be your flower girl Chey, just save a basket of flowers for me okay?" Remi said sweetly and Amy and Shawn were impressed at their daughter's maturity even though they knew how disappointed Cheyenne was at losing her little sister from the wedding.

"Cheer up Chey when you look back on this you'll be proud that your sister chose to do the will of God, we'll all be grateful for her obedience to her calling when this is over," Shawn assured his eldest daughter and LC and Cameron comforted Cheyenne who was doing her best not to let Jericho spoil her big day.

"So how are Remi, RJ and Romeo going to protect the A Twins from their father?" Dolph Ziggler asked.

"Well Jericho wants to make sure he doesn't go back to Hell so he's going to try and possess his children so he can avoid going back there," Queen Melina said.

"Oh and by the way DX Kevin Nash is going to try and do the same thing with Tristen but we'll tell you more about that later," Trish said and DX looked at her with their mouths open.

"We don't want to wait until later Patricia you tell us about this now," Shawn said and Trish feigned an apology.

"Oh I'm sorry what was I thinking? Randy and I should have told you what Kevin Nash was planning ages ago – oh wait we did but you were too busy planning Wrestlemania to hear us out. You just wait for us to tell you when we're ready, you have your chance to find out next time," Trish said stubbornly and Shawn got upset. He nipped up much to the Divas delight and got in the Ortons' faces.

"Screw that Trish we want to know now, don't leave it the last minute like you always do," Shawn said.

"Hey who are you the King of Egypt? You don't get to make that decision Shawn, God gave this Gift to me and my authority comes from Him. Quit talking to me like I'm on the company payroll," Trish said and Randy smiled.

"Hurts doesn't it? Feels like crap when people don't do what the almighty DX tell them to do," Randy said loving the sound of his wife standing up to DX and Melina and Johnny coughed loudly.

"Excuse me we're supposed to be talking about the new angelic trio so in the words of Michael Cole can we have everyone's attention please?" Queen Melina said and everyone's eyes were back on the satellite feed from Egypt to California. "Remi, Romeo and RJ are going to have to stay here with us,"

"That means you guys are going to be apart for the next few weeks until after Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding, while they're with us they'll be travelling around the Middle East and Europe with us as we meet religious and political dignitaries all around the world, including the Pope," King Johnny added. "In fact we're scheduled to go to the Vatican and help the local community deal with the aftermath of the fire Amy and Shawn started there. It will be an opportunity for Majesty to carry out their first assignment without any help from you guys,"

"I don't want to be separated from my baby girl but I'm sure glad she's in such capable hands," Amy said to the King and Queen of Egypt.

"What exactly will Remi, RJ and Romeo be doing in this new trio?" LC asked Melina and Johnny.

"They'll be using their Gifts the same way that you use yours as ARK Angels of DX; Remi will be using her incredible anointing to cast out devils and perform signs and wonders such as the world has never seen, Romeo will be using his miraculous healing power and RJ will be their prophetic eyes and ears," Queen Melina explained.

"That sounds like a lot of work, are you guys ready for this?" LC asked Majesty and Remi, RJ and Romeo exchanged glances.

"Yeah we are, aren't we?" Romeo asked RJ and Remi who were cuddling each other. "Hey can I get in on some of this? I need a cuddle too Remi, if you hug him you have to hug me too, right mom?"

Queen Melina sighed knowing how hard it was going to be to keep her son's jealousy over Remi under control but that's what she and Johnny were for, to support them as they got used to working together as an angelic unit.

"Hey if you guys want tips on working together as a unit just give us a shout and we'll help you out," Seth Rollins said and DX frowned at the Shield.

"You are not to get involved in any of Majesty's business, you work for us and we tell you where you can go and where you can't go, understand?" Shawn said to the Shield and the three men looked at Randy who grinned at them nonchalantly.

"Things were better when you were working for me weren't they? I didn't make you feel like a naughty boy getting rebuked by his father every time you said something daddy didn't agree with," Randy said and DX ignored him. Randy patted Hunter on the shoulder. "Don't worry I'll keep them in line, they can't do much without me and Trish anyway, they'd be lost without us right babe?" Randy said to Trish who nodded and DX gave them both a crotch chop before turning back to the King and Queen of Egypt and Majesty.

"Is there anything else we should know before we kiss our kids goodbye via satellite?" Shawn asked Melina and Johnny.

"Yeah there is one more thing you should know, if this first assignment doesn't go well God will not be pleased so don't do anything that would cause Majesty any problems," King Johnny said. "That means you guys have to pray us up and don't give one inch of your hearts to the devil. Be sober and vigilant, the devil wants to pick us apart so stick together and stay strong, love each other,"

"Yes your majesty," DX, Randy, Trish and Amy said with the ARK Angels of DX.

"Good now to the best part, the new names God has given to Remi, RJ and Romeo. Remi will now be known as The Red Redeemer, RJ will be known as God's Eye Glass and Romeo will be known as Real Love," Queen Melina announced and Majesty rejoiced over their new angelic names.

"Their names reflect their Gifts from God," Hunter said and Hayworth looked at his father like he was the slowest man on the planet.

"Dad you didn't have to say that, you don't have to state the obvious like we weren't all thinking that," Hayworth said and Edge frowned.

"I wasn't thinking that," he said and Hayworth frowned at Edge. "I was thinking how long before Jericho gets here so I can get ready to Spear him back out the door when he tries to get inside,"

"That's a good point Edge but it doesn't change the fact that my dad's a bonehead," Hayworth said.

"No nothing will ever change that fact Hayworth," Edge said and Hayworth wiped a tear from his eye. "Don't cry son, after a few days at Harvard you'll shed all of that stupidity Hunter put on you when your mom had sex with your dad and made you. It worked for LC when she lived in Bakersfield all those years with her foster family and it worked for Aurora when Stephanie married Jeff and moved to North Carolina. A little time away from Hunter will work wonders for you too kid,"

"Thanks Edge!" Hayworth said happily and Hunter grunted in anger at Edge's comment and pointed angrily to the front door and told Edge to get out.

"Okay so things are about to degenerate we better end this live feed before the DX paint starts to fly, Remi your mom and I love you and we'll see you in a few weeks okay?" Shawn said to Remi and they both waved at the screen while Randy and Trish did the same to RJ.

LC and Cameron comforted Cheyenne who was still upset that Jericho had caused Remi to be out of her wedding but that sorrow soon turned to action when Hunter opened the front door and saw Jericho standing on the other side of it with his trademark smirk looking every bit like the jerk he was before he went to Hell. The ARK Angels of DX ran over to Hunter with Shawn and Amy, there was no way Jericho was getting in the house now.

"Edge quick Spear him!" Hayworth said to Edge who couldn't believe Jericho was back, again.

"This is all Jeff's fault," Edge said and Angelina Love hushed him.

"This is nobody's fault just get him outta here he gives me the creeps," Angelina said to her husband but Edge didn't have to do anything as long as the DX family was around.

"Hey you got your body back, that means I can get mine back too," Jericho said to Michelle McCool who was standing with the Divas, most of which had never seen Chris Jericho before.

"I didn't get sent to Hell for denying Jesus Christ, you did. This is God's way of making my little sister happy; you being given another chance at life would be an insult to Jesus. You deserve to be in Hell," Michelle said.

"So do you, adultery is a sin!" Jericho said to Michelle.

"People don't go to Hell because of sin; they go to Hell because they die in their sins. Michelle never died in her sins; LC took that option away from her when that evil spirit came on her in Houston," Shawn said.

"I never had a choice but now I do and I promised Undertaker I would leave him alone. You can't promise DX you'll leave them alone because you're only purpose in coming here is to make us as miserable as you did while you were alive," Michelle said. "I'm free from death, Hell and the grave, jealous much?"

"I'll kill you first Michelle, I'll kill you right in front of your sister if I don't get the same deal as you," Jericho said.

"That deal is not for you Jericho, there's no way you're staying on Earth. Get out of our faces your breath smells like sulfur," Hunter said.

"I live in L.A I'm not going anywhere, if anyone will be leaving this place its you not me," Jericho said and DX exchanged glances. "The choice is yours DX, either you leave L.A or the Pope is going to have you thrown out for burning down the Vatican,"

"God wanted that place burned down because you were there," Amy said.

"God is your excuse for everything when are you angelic assclowns going to learn that I am the one you should be listening to not the Father, the Son or the Holy Spirit?" Jericho said and the ARK Angels of DX prepared to attack Jericho but Trish stopped them.

"Edge what are you waiting for Spear the monster!" Angelina Love said to Edge but when Edge hit the Spear he went right through Jericho like he wasn't even there.

"What are you a hologram?" Hunter said and he poked Jericho in the only eye he had working and his finger went right through.

"I don't have my body yet but I will, I want that deal and if I don't get it Hell will be a warm and cozy night at the Holiday Inn compared to what I put you two through," Jericho said to DX and he left leaving Edge holding his head wondering what just happened.

"Jericho's a ghost he's not even real," Edge said.

"This is freaking me out man I wanna get out of here," AJ Lee said trembling.

"Don't be scared AJ," Amy assured the little Diva. "This is nothing we haven't dealt with before. Majesty was brought together for a reason and we have to trust that God knows exactly how Remi, RJ and Romeo are going to defeat Chris Jericho,"

"Hunter what are you doing with that black marker pen?" Michelle McCool asked Triple H who was changing the sign on his front door from 'No Zombies Allowed' to 'No Ghosts Allowed'.

"That'll stop him from coming back here," Hunter said and Shawn hit Hunter around the head and took the black marker pen and wrote 'bonehead' on Hunter's forehead.

Seeing DX goof off sure made Cheyenne feel better about Jericho being back, it didn't take the bitter taste of him spoiling her wedding plans out of her usually sweet mouth and the ARK Angel in her wanted to kick Jericho's hologram into the flesh just so she could make him feel as bad as she did. Jericho couldn't feel anything right now and whether he got his body back depended on how well Majesty did on their first assignment from God.


	4. Eric's Embassy

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Four – Eric's Embassy

Whitefish, Montana

Eric Bischoff was at home going over some paperwork for a business venture he had started up after leaving TNA. It was hard working alone for the first time in years but without his wife and children around to distract him he could focus on doing something outside of wrestling for awhile. Eric didn't go out much these days and he didn't have anyone over for dinner. All that was about to change as a very unexpected visitor was about to make his appearance at the Bischoff home right now.

"Jericho?" Eric said narrowing his eyes at the one eyed blond in front of him. "You're alive I thought you were dead?"

Eric reached out to hug Chris but he ended up hugging himself, "What the Hell, you are dead?!" Eric said realizing that Jericho was a ghost. "Get the Hell away from me!"

Eric slammed the door shut but Chris just walked through it, being a ghost an' all he could do that. "Calm down Eric I'm not here to haunt you I have a business proposition for you if you would just hear me out…"

"I'm not interested in working with ghosts Chris now get the Hell away from me!" Eric said backing up into his foyer; this was the worst possible time for him to be alone.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out Eric. I'm not going to be like this forever, soon I'm going to have my old body back with both eyes and I'll be working in the wrestling business again," Chris explained.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't work in the wrestling business again you're dead!" Eric replied adamantly.

"I found a loophole to get my body back and when I do I'll need someone to help me challenge DX and the WWE," Jericho said and Eric Bischoff couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you insane? DX own the entire business now, there's no way you could challenge them even if you had your body back," Eric replied.

"That's where you come in Eric, I need your help to create a rival promotion, a place where wrestlers could come and see that you don't have to be down with DX to make it in this business," Jericho said.

"But you do have to be down with DX to make it in this business, why do you think Hulk Hogan hasn't been on wrestling TV in the last decade? It's because he hates DX," Eric explained. "And now he's travelling the world with my family and his children just to take his mind off of the business,"

"So you're saying that DX drove Hogan away from the business that he helped put on the map?" Jericho said and Eric nodded.

"In a sense yes but why should that matter to you you're not a Hogan fan either," Eric said.

"Yes that's true I'm not but I can't stand DX and if you and me work together we could prove to the world that it takes more that green and black colors to win respect in this business," Jericho said and Eric took a deep breath and tried to think rationally even though he was talking to a ghost.

"There's a chance I could have eaten some bad pizza last night and this whole thing isn't happening but let's say you really are here right now and you will at some point in the near future get your body back, how do you plan to take the fans attention away from DX and put it on yourself to the point where fans stop watching WWE programming?" Eric asked Jericho.

"I have a friend in Rome who's promised me a whole lot of support and I think you're gonna wanna hear what this friend of mine has to say," Jericho replied and he nodded to the top of the road in front of Eric's ranch where a limo was parked. "Come see for yourself," Jericho said and Eric headed over to the limo. When the window rolled down at the back of the limo the face of the most powerful religious leader in the world looked back at him and Eric gasped in shock.

"Mr. Bischoff I hear you can help us destroy DX," the Pope said and Eric stuttered he didn't know what to say he didn't expect to be talking to the Pope or a dead Chris Jericho's ghost today.

"I ah, I-I,"

"That's good please come with us to the airport and tell us how we can get this business rolling," the Pope said and Eric didn't even hesitate, he got into the Pope's limo and drove to the airport. By the time the Pope had done talking Eric had already come up with a promotion that would attempt to invade the wrestling business like none ever had before. That promotion was now called The Embassy and it would be based in the Pope's favorite American city, New York. Now all Eric had to do was get the roster to fill out line up and Jericho assured him that once he got the Pope's ring from Shawn Michaels that would not be a problem.

"That punk stole my ring I want him arrested in front of the world just like before, nobody steals from the Pope!" the Pope declared on the flight to New York City while Eric drank expensive champagne.

"Oh my family is going to flip when I tell them what happened to me today," he said with a smile, looked like the Bisch was back in business.


	5. The Damsels of Delight

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Five – The Damsels of Delight

Trump Plaza, New York City, New York

Stepahnie and Jeff Hardy were having a meeting with Donald Trump to take over some real estate in the Borough of Manhattan. The property Mr. and Mrs. Hardy wanted was very expensive and it was taking an awful lot to convince Mr. Trump to give it up.

"Why should I sell you my plaza its making me a fortune?" Donald asked Steph and Jeff.

"Because what we're proposing will make New York more money than your frankly old fashioned hotel chain," Jeff Hardy said.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Donald Trump said offended.

"No you're not old Mr. Trump you're vintage, circa 1980s," Stephanie expanded and the entrepreneur furrowed his brow.

"That's another way of saying I'm old Stephanie, I'm old and you young kids want me out of this town, is that what you're saying?" Donald asked the Hardys.

"We've offended you Donald and we're sorry we meant no disrespect it's just that our vision for this city is a lot different from yours and it would be a good investment for you to sell the plaza to us and let us remodel the entire hotel chain," Stephanie said.

"But people come to the plaza and they love it business is great," Donald Trump replied.

"Business would be even better if people knew we were running the hotel," Jeff Hardy said and Trump laughed.

"I admit you'd add some much needed color to the plaza but the clientele that I attract wouldn't want to come here if they knew Jeff Hardy was in charge; I've seen your matches Jeff, you jump off of ladders, you're a risk-taker, a dare-devil. I'd have to be crazy to go into business with a guy like you, even if he is married to a McMahon," Donald told Jeff. "I'm sorry kids but the answers no, I suggest you stick to what you know best and leave the hotel business to the experts,"

Steph and Jeff sighed as they left Donald Trump's New York office. "Great what are we going to do now?" Stephanie complained as they stood on the sidewalk, "I feel like such a bum; no job, no paycheck…"

"Bums don't have a billion dollar bank account Steph so get a hold of yourself. We don't need Donald Trump to back us we can make this hotel chain a hit without his investment," Jeff said and Stephanie laughed at him.

"Donald owns New York we can't make a dent in the hotel industry without his endorsement, people will never take us seriously," Stephanie said.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way, instead of trying to replicate the hotel chain industry we should be trying to make it better, more unique – like us," Jeff said as they walked down Times Square and Steph nodded while looking up at the massive LCD screen on Times Square. It was midday and the news was on. "We need to get people interested in a different kind of hotel chain, not the vintage '80s hotels of the past,"

"But Trumps hotels are classy isn't that the kind of hotel chain we want?" Stephanie said.

"Well with you involved its bound to be classy," Jeff said kissing his wife.

"Oh no look it's the Pope, he's on the news," Stephanie said pointing to the LCD screen on Times Square and Jeff looked a couple of blocks ahead and saw paparazzi circling a man in a big dirty white hat.

"And he's right in front of us too," Jeff said pointing to where the Pope was standing. "Let's go see what the old man has to say for himself,"

The Pope was in New York for a press conference and he wasn't alone, The Damsels of Destruction and Eric Bischoff were with him. Steph and Jeff waved at him behind the crowd and he face tightened as they waved.

"Your stupid friend stole my ring and I want it back," the Pope said to Steph and Jeff and the media turned to the Hardys to see who the Pope was talking to.

"What is he doing here?" Stephanie said pointing to Eric Bischoff.

"We'll get to me later," Eric said with a smug grin and Jeff and Steph exchanged glances.

"So tell us about this act of theft are you pressing charges against Shawn Michaels?" one of the journalists asked the Pope.

"The American police force as useless against this man, I have decided to fight this man in an area I am more comfortable with; this will be a spiritual battle one that I will win and Shawn Michaels will lose, unless I get my ring back right away," the Pope said and his cell-phone rang. "Hello?"

"Alright I'll give you your ring back you didn't have to call a press conference old man," Shawn said from Los Angeles.

"Who are you calling old man?!" the Pope said offended.

"Are you kidding me you a walking tomb," Shawn said and the Pope started to cuss him out in Italian. "Whoa you kiss the clergy with that mouth?" Shawn said.

"I want you to bring my ring to New York City right now in person!" the Pope demanded and Jeff and Steph laughed knowing that wasn't going to happen. DX were in full 'Mania mode and nothing was getting them out of it, not even the Pope.

"I'm busy old man plus I can't even get the ring off my finger, trust me I don't want to look at it anymore it's the ugliest ring I've ever seen in my life," Shawn said and the Pope gasped.

"How dare you mock my taste in jewelry!" he yelled and Eric Bischoff tried to calm the Pope down but the Pontiff was furious. "You bring that ring to my hotel suite today or I will come to Los Angeles and cut it off your finger with a chainsaw!"

The media gasped at the Pope's outrageous threat to HBK and the Damsels of Destruction looked at each other nervously.

"I really am having second thoughts working with this guy," Jamie Albright said to Tanya and Melissa.

"Stay calm Damsels, as soon as we've received our fee for the Vatican painting we can sever ties with the old man completely. For now let's just be smart and play it cool," Tanya said and the other Damsels nodded. The painting of the burned down Vatican was set to net the Damsels over a billion dollars, all they needed was somewhere to exhibit the painting permanently, somewhere like a nice hotel lobby.

Meanwhile Eric was still trying to calm down the Pope who was red in the face with anger. When the Pope finally hung up failing to get Shawn to agree to bring his ring to New York City, he turned to Eric and told him to take over the press conference because he had a headache and he needed to lie down.

"Okay the Pontiff is going back to his hotel suite and you're all probably wondering what I'm doing here. My name is Eric Bischoff and I used to work for a very successful wrestling company called WCW many years ago. While there I had created a faction who revolutionized pro wrestling, one that Shawn Michaels and Triple H tried to replicate in their own childish way. Those two men are now running the pro wrestling business and they made the mistake of isolating guys like myself who would love to contribute to their success. Well DX I know you're planning on making this year's Wrestlemania the best one ever and I hope you have a great time and enjoy putting on the show. After Wrestlemania is over you're going to have a whole lot of trouble coming your way and I am going to be one of three big thorns in both your sides. That's right DX, Eric Bischoff is back and this time he's got Papal power that you will never be able to take away from him," Eric announced before turning the press conference over to the Damsels of Destruction.

"As you all know Jamie, Melissa and I had the pleasure of painting the burned down Vatican for the Pope and we are looking for somewhere in New York City to exhibit it. If anyone is interested please contact the DoD at our New York office and make us an offer," Tanya said and Jeff and Steph put their hands up to the Damsels confusion.

"We want to exhibit your painting!" Jeff and Steph said at the same-time.

"But you guys don't have any property in New York," Melissa Turnbull said.

"Yeah people aren't going to come to MSG to see a painting of the Vatican," Jamie Albright said.

"Just give us the painting and we'll put it in a place where everyone will want to see it," Jeff Hardy said and the Damsels of Destruction thought about it.

"Where are we going to put that painting we don't have a hotel to put it in yet," Stephanie said.

"Have faith dear wife for with God nothing is impossible," Jeff said and he called Aurora and told her to come to New York City after school. He also called the A Twins and told Angelo he needed him to come to New York City as-well. "Why? Well your mom needs to see the power of God in action and after all she's been through she needs a faith boost," Jeff told Angelo who said he'd been there before rush hour. "Great the kids will be here in a few hours, let's go find a nice spot over Central Park to put our brand new hotel,"

"What?" Stephanie said in surprise and the Hardys left the press conference and headed towards Central Park. Chris Jericho watched them go from the Pope's limousine and after the press conference was over he told Eric Bischoff he wanted to know what Jeff and Steph was up to. Not wanting to argue with a ghost Eric told Jericho he'd ask the Damsels of Destruction to find out.


	6. Sunshine in New York

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Six – Sunshine in New York

New York City, New York

It was late afternoon and the crowds of press previously gathered to see the Pope was gone as the angry Pontiff had already gone to his hotel room. In Central Park there was a gap in the avenue between Central Park West and Park and the other side of the street. That was about to be fixed as soon as Angelo Jericho and Aurora arrived. Jeff Hardy had an idea, one that Stephanie was very excited about. She wasn't sure if the local New York residents would be able to handle it though.

"Here they come," Stephanie said pointing to her kids who came over from school in Long Island and Aurora had flown from Florida.

"Hey mom, Jeff. I heard the Pope was here," Aurora said.

"He's still here and he isn't alone, get this Ro-Ro and AJ, he's working with Eric Bischoff and the Damsels of Destruction," Stephanie said to AJ and Aurora.

"Eric B is in the house? Where is he I wanna say hi," Aurora said and Stephanie rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"You want to explain yourself?" Jeff asked Aurora.

"I've never met him," Aurora said.

"That's a good thing because he's trouble," Stephanie said. "Not as much trouble as Chris Jericho but that's a whole other conversation,"

"What if Jericho's working with Eric Bischoff and the Pope?" AJ said and Stephanie and Jeff exchanged glances; the idea of Jericho being in the area made them unwell.

"That's a possibility," Stephanie said looking around. "I'm kinda glad we're all here just in-case he decides to show up, even though I'll deal with him if he does,"

"No mom, we'll deal with him together don't try and be a heroine, Jericho's not worth it," Aurora said. "Now let's get back to why you wanted AJ and me to come here today,"

"Right well as you know your mom and I are going into the hotel business and we came to New York to see Donald Trump and talk to him about investing in our franchise. Trump said no and we felt like giving up our idea of starting the chain in New York and then we went to the Pope's press conference and it turns out that the Damsels of Destruction are looking for a place to hang their latest artwork," Jeff explained.

"So we're going to make our own hotel right here across from Central Park, right where this gap is," Stephanie said and Aurora and AJ looked to where she was pointing.

"Oh I see," Aurora said with a smile, "You want me to create an earthquake to make space for your new hotel,"

"Yes but just a little one with a short radius and minimum impact, you can do that can't you?" Jeff said to Aurora and the Helmsley Girl nodded in excitement.

"You bet I can do it!" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

"We knew we could count on you Aurora, now AJ we need you to use your Gift from God to keep traffic at bay so nobody gets hurt during Aurora's earthquake. Can you do that AJ?" Stephanie asked her son.

AJ shrugged, "I haven't used since last year's Wrestlemania, how do I know if it still works?"

"Try it out and see," Stephanie said encouraging her son with a smile and a kiss.

"Hi five," Jeff said and AJ slapped his stepfather's hand in agreement. "Cool now let's do this thing,"

Aurora turned towards the gap across from Central Park and AJ stood by her right side. AJ had to use his Gift first so that nobody drove by until Aurora's earthquake was done shaking things. Moments later God worked through AJ's hands and all incoming traffic froze and the drivers beeped their horns in confusion that would only last for awhile and Aurora opened the ground beneath the buildings and they dropped down into the ground creating a whole lotta space for Jeff and Steph's new hotel. When the earthquake stopped AJ used his Gift to let the drivers move and they were able to drive again, blaming the incident on the mayor of New York. Steph and Jeff applauded Aurora and AJ for their work and they held hands in admiration of their future which definitely seemed bright.

"This is a whole new chapter in our lives now, this hotel franchise is going to be a huge success," Stephanie said excitedly. "There's just one thing we need for it and that's a name,"

"We'll get to that later first I gotta build the thing from scratch, it's gonna take me a while to build the walls and infrastructure. If I had Cheyenne's help I'd be done in a couple of hours," Jeff said.

"But she's planning her wedding we can't ask her to help us build this hotel, can we?" Stephanie said with a cheeky grin and she pulled out her cell-phone and called Hunter and asked him if he could get Shawn.

Aurora frowned, "Why didn't mom just call Shawn's cell?" she asked Jeff.

"Because Shawn's cell is switched off, the Pope kept calling him and making threats so he turned it off and told us to call Hunter's cell if we wanted to talk to him," Jeff explained and Aurora laughed that her Uncle Shawn was dodging the most powerful religious leader in the world.

"Hey Shawn its Stephanie, yeah I'm still in New York and no the Pope is not with me," Stephanie said. "Look Shawn I wanted to ask you something but it might not be appropriate. Do you think it would be okay to ask Cheyenne to help Jeff build a hotel in New York City in a few hours?"

When Shawn gave his answer Stephanie nodded, said thank you and hung up with a smile.

"What did he say?" Jeff asked Stephanie.

"He said it's cool as long as I come to L.A and help Cheyenne with her wedding planning with the ARK Angels of DX, Amy and Joanie," Stephanie said. "So I'm going to go over there now and after we're done I'll fly her over here and we can start building the hotel,"

"Halleluiah!" Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie hugged him while the kids talked about this new exciting adventure Jeff and Steph were about to go on, not knowing that Jericho was watching and listening not too far away.

"So Stephanie wants to go into business in the greatest city in the world huh?" Jericho said as Eric Bischoff rubbed his hands together nervously. They were sitting across the park in the Pope's limo while the Pontiff blew off some steam in a sauna at the hotel he was staying at. The staff there knew something was up when the Pope refused to take off his hat while in the steam room."Well I'm going to make her life a living Hell after I'm done making DX's lives a living Hell in L.A. There'll be no escaping Chris Jericho, I'll be the ghost of the East and West Coast and the man that DX hate the most!"

Eric shuddered, "That's catchy and it would be great if not for one thing," he said.

"And what's that?" Jericho asked Eric.

"I hate ghosts too!" Eric said and he ran away from Jericho who followed him. He loved being the freaky spirit, it was a good way to intimidate people who didn't believe in Hell; Jericho was living proof that there was one.


	7. View from the Ring

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Seven – View from the Ring

Los Angeles, CA

Stephanie flew over to L.A to meet Cheyenne, LC, Joanie and Amy who were all shopping for Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding which was coming up in a week. While Shawn and Hunter were busy with the Pope and Wrestlemania, Cheyenne was busy with flower arrangements and reception hall venues. Brie Danner recommended having the wedding reception at the Sandbox but the ARK Angels of DX shot that idea down.

"No way the Pope and Jericho are bound to show up somehow and spoil it," LC said and she turned to Cameron. "Remember when he spoiled our first wedding day?"

"I remember it was a disaster and there's no way that's happening again, so how about we have the wedding reception in Garrett's home state of Texas?" Cameron suggested and Cheyenne thought about it.

"I think that's a great idea Cameron, I'm glad you're here with the rest of us ladies. Thanks for not running way like dad and Hunter," Cheyenne said to her brother and Cameron smiled.

"Don't mention it sis, I know how much you wanted Remi to be here with you, the least I could do was substitute for dad," Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded while Amy shook her head. It wasn't right that Shawn wasn't involved in the biggest day of Cheyenne's young life but Wrestlemania was this Sunday and there was no way Shawn could get out of Wrestlemania week.

"If it makes you feel better I can ask Marion Cena to Transform me so I look like Shawn," Amy told Cheyenne and she laughed knowing Amy did a great job of imitating her father but there was nothing like the real thing.

"You know what guys I really am thinking maybe I should just put the wedding off until after Wrestlemania," Cheyenne said.

"What no way I'm here now I'm not going home until we've planned this wedding from start to finish, I came here especially for you Cheyenne. If your dad wants to play the disappearing act so be it you don't need him, you are in the capable hands of the most stylish and talented people in Los Angeles," Stephanie said and Cheyenne looked her up and down.

"You're wearing a business suit, that's not very stylish. I don't this to be a corporate wedding Aunt Steph," Cheyenne said unimpressed with Stephanie's attire.

"I had a business meeting with Donald Trump I had to dress like this," Stephanie said.

"You had a meeting with Donald Trump?" Amy asked Stephanie curiously. "How come, what could you and the Donald possibly have to discuss?"

"Let's not get off topic, today is all about Cheyenne so let me take this suit off and dress more appropriately. Aurora where do you buy your clothes?" Stephanie asked her daughter and Aurora turned her nose up at her mom.

"No way mom you are not dressing like me, there is nothing more embarrassing than a mom and daughter pairing," Aurora objected.

"I object to that statement, Remi dresses up like me all the time and I think it's cute. I think Stephanie should dress more like you Aurora, you obviously inherited Hunter's cool fashion sense," Amy said observing Aurora's ladies leather jacket and her t shirt dress with gold lettering spelling out her name.

"Yeah but mom and dad aren't married anymore wouldn't mom dressing like me and dad be a little weird?" Aurora replied. "If anything mom should dress more like Jeff,"

Stephanie burst out laughing, her and Jeff had exact opposite fashion sense. "No I think Amy's right I'm going to dress like you Ro-Ro, where do you shop?" Stephanie asked her daughter.

"Don't tell her you'll never live it down," LC warned her sister.

"Nevermind I'll just copy what you're wearing now let's go to Malibu," Stephanie said.

"No!" Aurora said humiliated but Cheyenne and Amy thought it was cute. "This is not what I signed up for Cheyenne; I want an extra large piece of wedding cake for this,"

"Speaking of cake Garrett's mom is making our wedding cake, isn't that cool?" Cheyenne said to Stephanie and Aurora. "I know that's something the mother of the bride would usually do but mom's not here so Sara stepped up,"

"How come you didn't step up Amy?" Stephanie asked Mrs. Michaels.

"Because Shawn wouldn't let me, he said my cakes are so good he'd eat the whole thing before Chey and Garrett could get a slice," Amy said.

"What is it with Shawn and you're cooking? It seems like you're always the last ones in the kitchen," Joanie asked Amy and Big Red raised her eyebrows implying that she did more than cook for Shawn in the kitchen. "Its always so clean the next morning,"

"Well we make such a mess when we're in there the least we could do is clean up afterwards, unlike you and your husband. I swear if I trip on another pair of DX boxer shorts I'm going to have Hunter arrested for negligence," Amy said and Stephanie, Aurora and the ARK Angels of DX laughed; it was almost like DX were right there with them planning the wedding of Cheyenne's dreams instead of running around doing PR for Wrestlemania in Miami.

Miami, Florida

DX were running the circuit of all counties in Miami-Dade in preparation for Wrestlemania. There were events running daily but it seemed that the only part of the WWE the fans were interested in was the DX family. The WWE Superstars weren't getting half as much attention as DX were and this was due mostly to the press conference with the Pope in New York earlier in the day. Now the media couldn't wait to speak to DX about the Pope and the deal he had made with their former rival promoter Eric Bischoff. All this interest in what happened in New York City was taking the attention off of the WWE Superstars and one WWE Superstar in particular was very unhappy about it. AJ Lee missed working for Randy Orton in San Antonio and Dolph Ziggler hated his current spot on the WWE roster and with John Cena coming back to the WWE they were both likely to get even less attention from the WWE fans all over the world. John Cena and New York's Finest were bound to get most of the spotlight, especially since Shane McMahon was now part of the faction. Dolph and AJ were going to have to come up with a way to keep people's eyes on them so that they didn't get lost in the shuffle when the three rosters of WWE, TNA and BTW merged after Wrestlemania.

After running around all afternoon DX finally took a moment to catch their breath and they gathered all the wrestlers in their penthouse suite and asked everyone how things were going.

"Great!" Del Rio said jubilantly. "I love Miami and Miami loves me!"

"Awesome!" The Miz replied. "I love having cameras flashing in my face,"

"How about you guys, are you having fun here in Miami?" Shawn asked AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler who were the only two wrestlers who weren't happy right now.

"All the attention's been on you two, I could barely get that woman from NBC to pay attention to what I was saying," AJ Lee said.

"That's because you weren't saying anything interesting, try saying something new for a change AJ. All you do is talk about what a great Diva you are," Layla said.

"Well I am a great Diva," AJ Lee said.

"You're not the greatest Diva though, you're just the smallest," Alicia Fox said.

"Shut up Foxy, just because you're having fun doesn't mean everyone else has to be upbeat," Dolph Ziggler said and Shawn looked at Ziggler with disapproval.

"Dolph don't make me spank you because I'll spank you in front of all your peers if you talk to Alicia like that again," Shawn said and everyone giggled at Ziggler. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is once again another week has gone by and nobody is interested in me and why is that? Because I don't have a match at Wrestlemania. You on the other hand, despite being retired, despite being a Legend have a match in the main event for the WWE Championship against your son who isn't even a real wrestler?! And you wonder what my problem is?! How long are you two going to overlook me?" Ziggler snapped.

"For as long as you keep that nasty attitude of yours, if you wanna get noticed Dolph do something to get noticed and people will start to talk about you," Hunter said and Dolph Ziggler rubbed his chin trying to figure out how he could get some much needed attention. "Now for the rest of you keep doing what you're doing, Wrestlemania is just a few days away and then we've got a huge announcement about the future of this company,"

"Don't forget my daughter's wedding is the following Sunday okay and I want you all to be there," Shawn said and Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee laughed. "What's so funny, you guys got something against weddings?"

"Why should we go to your daughter's wedding on our day off?" AJ Lee said. "You don't get to tell us what to do outside of work and I've got plans next week,"

"Plans to do what visit your psychiatrist? They don't work on weekends AJ," Kaitlyn said. "Just stop being such a brat and come to the wedding it'll give you something to strive for when a man finally abandons all hope and decides to marry you one day,"

"Okay Kaitlyn that's enough, AJ if you don't want to come to Chey and Garrett's wedding you don't have to. This isn't Nazi Germany you guys are free to do what you want to do on your free time, that includes you too Dolph. I just thought it would have been nice for you to be there since she's going to be on the roster soon with the rest of you," Shawn said.

"Oh I'm sure she'll feel right at home at the top of the Divas division, I'm sure she won't have to compete just the fact that she's a Michaels will be enough for her to win the Championship," AJ Lee said and Shawn frowned.

"I wish my wife was here right now AJ, nothing would make me happier for Amy to turn you over and give you a hard smack right on the butt because you are being super annoying today," Shawn said and AJ batted her eyelids at Shawn.

"Amy can spank me any day of the week Shawn, who knows I might teach Big Red something she can use on you when the kids aren't home," AJ said and the Divas made a Ric Flair noise in response to AJ's comment. Shawn leaned over AJ with a stern look of authority.

"I've dealt with my fair share of bad girls AJ, you're a novice so I'll give you fair warning. Do not test me," Shawn said firmly and AJ Lee gulped nervously and skipped over and hid behind Big E. Langston.

"Don't worry Shawn we'll keep her in check right girls?" Michelle McCool said to the Divas.

"Right," the Divas replied and Michelle smiled, she loved being back in the WWE and on earth and catching up with her sister Kelly Kelly. Life was sweet and not even the whining and complaining coming from AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler could turn her smile into a frown.

"Daddy I miss you, can't wait 'til Wrestlemania's over," Shawn read as he saw the message on his cell-phone from Cheyenne. Shawn missed her too and he couldn't wait for Cheyenne to start work in the WWE so that AJ Lee could learn what it meant to be in the ring with a Heartbreak Kid, maybe then the little upstart would learn some respect and quit running her cute little mouth. The added bonus would be that he could spend all his time watching his daughter be the best women's wrestler in the business and tell people "That's my girl," after every one of her Showstopping performances. He couldn't think of a better wedding present to give his daughter than a lifetime of father-daughter bonding in the ring after a once in a lifetime encounter with his son Cameron who wanted to impress his father with some Showstopping moves on his own.

"You know LC's going to be at ringside during your match with Cameron right?" Hunter said to Shawn.

"Well keep your eye on her because my eyes will be on my son, if she does something stupid it could ruin the whole match," Shawn said and Hunter laughed.

"LC do something stupid? Why would she do that Shawn, remember I'm her father and I never do anything stupid," Hunter said and his cell-phone rang. "Oh shoot I'll be right there son," he said and he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"I told Hayworth to make fun of anyone who wasn't going to Wrestlemania and now a gang of thugs are running after him," Hunter said.

"You idiot, don't forget your sledgehammer!" Shawn said as Hunter left and he made a mental note to ban LC from ringside just in-case she decided to follow her father's example and do something stupid on the most important night of the year for the WWE.


	8. Table for Six

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Eight – Table for Six

Wrestlemania, Citrus Bowl, Miami, FL

The evening began to get hot and sticky, but that wasn't just because of the time of year that it was it was because Wrestlemania season was in town. The whole of Florida was diverging towards the south and that was because the hottest show in town was about to begin. It was almost seven thirty and the best the wrestling business had to offer was about to descend onto the Grandest Stage of them All in front of millions of fans all over the world. The ring was empty but the men and women set to enter into it were buzzing backstage like bees, there was so much anticipation for the main event of this year's 'Mania that the stagehand could barely hear himself talk.

"I said you're up Del Rio," the stagehand yelled again.

"Okay I'll give you one more chance but this is the last time I'm going to let you drive my car with Shawn Michaels. The last time there were crumbs all over the front seat," Del Rio said to Amy who was desperate to take his newest car for a ride after Wrestlemania.

"The best part of making out with Shawn is that I get to do it in the front seat of the car, I can't help it if he likes to snack in-between," Amy said and Del Rio frowned at the former Women's Champion.

"I'd hate to think what you do in the back seat," he said and the Divas laughed; they had a pretty good idea of what went on in Del Rio's car whenever he rented it out to Shawn and Amy.

"Okay you can rent the car from me but I want in back in mint, pristine condition, understand?" Del Rio said to Amy handing her his car keys.

"I'm sorry no comprende Espanol," Amy said and Del Rio gawked at her as she ran towards the parking lot to find his burgundy Maseroti Gran Torino V8. "It does match my hair!" Amy cried when she saw it and she tried to think how much she could get Del Rio to sell it to her for.

"I might as-well give her the car, when a beautiful woman drives a car that you love there's no point in you having it unless she's in it with you," Del Rio said and he went to find Shawn who was getting ready for his main event match against Cameron. The match was four hours away but it was still not enough time for Shawn to get ready for the biggest match of his career.

"Lord I know this is just a match but I really want to do well out there against my son, I know you'll understand," Shawn prayed.

I do I just hope you know how much it will mean for My son if your son beats you tonight, God replied.

"What?!" Shawn said.

My son wants your son to win, God replied.

"Are you telling me that Jesus is in Cameron's corner?!" Shawn Michaels said offended and the ARK Angels of DX came over to him.

"The angels in heaven are laughing at you," Cheyenne told Shawn.

"I thought I could hear God laughing," Shawn replied. "Great there's no point in even having the match, if Jesus wants Cameron to win I might as-well not have the match,"

"Dad you have got to be kidding me, can't you tell when God is pranking you?" Cheyenne said and Shawn prayed to God again.

"Are you ribbing me up there Lord?" he asked God and LC shook his head.

"The angels are laughing again," LC said. "You're making them laugh even down here,"

"So that means I am going to win," Shawn said.

"The angels are laughing even harder now," LC said.

"Knock it off God I need to know if I'm gonna win this match tonight!" Shawn said.

Okay this is officially the worst prayer you've ever given Me, God replied.

"Great now the fix is in, Jesus wants Cameron to win and God's mad at me for a lousy prayer. The match is going to be a disaster!" Shawn said getting off his knees and Cheyenne and LC shook their heads at him.

"Del Rio's here!" Alberto Del Rio said with a smile coming into Shawn's locker room.

"Why are you announcing yourself?!" Shawn asked Del Rio.

"Sorry Rodriguez isn't with me, my arrival must be heard" Del Rio replied. "Look Shawn I wanted to sell you my car, your wife is driving around in it right now, do you want it? I'm going to give it to you anyway I just thought I'd ask you to your face so you didn't want to know why it was parked in your garage when you got home,"

"That's it Del Rio I'm cutting you off, I'm not letting my wife have another one of your cars," Shawn Michaels said. "We've got a whole garage full of expensive vintage cars,"

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing," Cheyenne said.

"Yes it is when I don't get to drive any of them, I have to sneak the keys out of Amy's purse and make a copy of them," Shawn said.

"So that's what that sound is every time you come down the stairs," Cheyenne said.

"I want your wife to be happy, the happier she is the better I feel. There's nothing more beautiful in this world than a happy woman," Del Rio said before smiling at Cheyenne and LC, then he left assuming that Shawn got the message.

"The show's about to start dad, do you think you can pull yourself away from God long enough to enjoy the show?" LC asked Shawn.

"No this is a big deal to Cameron, I owe him the best so that's what he's going to get. I'm going to stay here and prepare for this match like it was the defining moment of my career and in a way, it is," Shawn said and LC and Cheyenne hugged him before going to find Cameron and give him the same confidence that Shawn had that this was going to be a very special match.

"The first match is starting where's Del Rio?" the stagehand said and the Shield looked at him like he was crazy.

"Relax dude it's not like you're running the company or anything, Del Rio will be here," Seth Rollins said.

"The best in the business is here," Del Rio said flicking his trademark white scarf around his neck and heading towards the ring.

"There's no way he's the best in the business," Dolph Ziggler said and the Funkadactyls rolled their eyes at Ziggler.

"Relax Ziggler don't start whining and complaining or you might not make it to the end of the show, DX will probably fire you before the show ends," Naomi said and Ziggler looked at her in shock.

"They'd fire you first," he said.

"Pom-pom attack!" Camron said and the Funkadactyls attacked Ziggler with their pom-poms.

"Hey that tickles!" Ziggler said.

"That's not the reaction I was looking for," Camron said to Naomi.

"Maybe we should attach something heavy to these things," Naomi said.

"Hey give me those pompoms!" Dean Ambrose said.

"The pompoms are out," Roman Reigns said to the Funkadactyls and Dolph Ziggler frowned at them at the Shield took the Funkadactyls' pompoms away.

"Hey why are you guys ruining my fun getting hit with two sets of pompoms is the best thing that could ever happen to an ex-cheerleader," Dolph Ziggler said.

The Shield looked at each other and started to laugh and Dolph Ziggler went to find Hunter to complain about the Shield.

Hunter was talking to Stephanie on the phone, she was very excited about the hotel property that she and Jeff had found in New York City and she needed help to come up with a name.

"How about Helmsley Park Hotel?" Hunter suggested.

"Number one there's already a hotel with that name and number two; you're not my husband anymore so why would I name the hotel after you?" Stephanie replied.

"Well you can't name it after Jeff Hardy you'll just have a bunch of kids staying there with glow-in-the-dark t shirts. Why don't you name the hotel after your father?" Hunter suggested.

"I thought about that but I really want this venture to be something fresh and new, if I name it after my father people will expect to get something familiar, that's not what Jeff and I want," Stephanie said.

"Well I suppose you could call it "I Love Jeff," Hunter said and Stephanie laughed.

"Thanks for the help Hunter but I think I'll ask somebody else," Stephanie said.

"Okay I'll let you go, I love you Steph," Hunter said and he covered his mouth as the words left his lips. "Wow that's the first time I've said that to you in a long time,"

Stephanie nodded in shock. "I know you really took me by surprise. It's nice to know that after all these years we could still have love for each other," Stephanie said.

"Yeah that is pretty awesome, enjoy the show Stephanie," Hunter said and he hung up and turned around into Dolph Ziggler.

"Hunter you have got to do something about the Shield, they're not doing security they're bullying me and the Funkadactyls!" Ziggler said.

"I just told my ex-wife I loved her," Hunter said to Dolph and the former World Champion frowned at the owner of the WWE.

"Really how did that happen?" Dolph asked Hunter.

"I don't know it just came out, I was trying to help her come up with a name for her new hotel franchise and it came out of my mouth," Hunter said. "I must have forgiven her without even realizing it,"

"I didn't even know you were mad at her," Dolph said.

"Are you kidding I was mad at her for what happened to Aurora and for what she did to me and Shawn after her father died. I've been mad at Stephanie for a very long time," Hunter said putting his arm over Dolph Ziggler's shoulder and walking him back to the gorilla position.

"Well it must be nice to finally have that release," Dolph Ziggler said.

"It is, so why don't you try it?" Hunter said to Dolph.

"What do you mean I'm not mad at your ex-wife?" Dolph replied confused.

"No but you're mad at Shawn and me for not putting you in a Championship match tonight aren't you?" Hunter said and Dolph nodded.

"Yeah I am I thought you wanted this show to be the best ever and how could that be with me watching it from backstage?" Dolph said.

"Because you are the best in the business Dolph and so are the guys you share a locker room with. There's more to learn from behind the scenes and right now you're a behind-the-scenes guy, not an in-ring performer. You need to be repackaged, Shawn and I will work on that if you let us," Hunter said.

"You want me to work for you behind-the-scenes?" Dolph asked and he flipped Hunter's arm off of his shoulder angrily. "Get the Hell outta here I'm the best in-ring performer in this business and you want me to be behind-the-scenes?!"

"Yes I do, all the great ones learn the business from behind the scenes Dolph, you're not gonna improve bouncing up and down the ropes all week long. I want you to get this business through your head and the only way that's going to happen is from behind the scenes," Hunter said.

"You're wrong I'm the one people wanna see, not your best friend Shawn Michaels and his greenhorn son Cameron and on another point your daughter LC, she's hot," Dolph said and Hunter gawked at Dolph.

"Get outta here before I break you in half," Hunter said and Dolph laughed at Hunter's anger and went to find the Funkadactyls and get another pompom attack. His wish was granted and Hunter told the Shield to ignore him; Dolph Ziggler was the least of his concerns. There was three hours left to go in the show and there had been no interference from the Pope, Eric Bischoff or Chris Jericho. That could be because this year 'Mania was in Florida and Jericho had decided to go back to L.A and the Pope was still in New York but since Jericho was a ghost that meant that he could go anywhere. The only question Hunter had was where was Jericho right now?

It was main event time and everyone in the Citrus Bowl was on their feet. The ARK Angels of DX were backstage with Cameron whose outfit had been especially designed for tonight's match. Undertaker's match was over and he came over to see Cameron before hitting the showers.

"I can't believe it, you look like a young Shawn Michaels," Undertaker said to Cameron. "The question is can you wrestle like him?"

"No," Cameron replied. "I can wrestle better than him,"

Cheyenne and LC looked at the Undertaker who didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, "I had a match with my son at last year's Wrestlemania only we were on the same side, I can't imagine what it would be like facing him. Your father is a very competitive man, so don't expect him to go easy on you because he won't,"

Cheyenne looked at Undertaker as LC followed Cameron to the gorilla position. "You don't think my dad would hit Cameron with a piledriver like he did John Cena in their Wrestlemania match?" she asked Undertaker.

"Are you kidding, he hit that move on me in our first match, what makes you think Cameron won't get the same treatment?" Undertaker said. "That piledriver is a hop, skip and jump to Sweet Chin Music,"

"Cameron is in for the match of his short wrestling career," Cheyenne said and she headed to the gorilla position where LC and Cameron were standing. "I'm going out there with you, maybe the sight of me will intimidate daddy into going easy on you,"

"I don't want dad to go easy on me, I want my dad to be the Showstoppa, otherwise what am I doing this for?" Cameron said. "Tonight I'm going to prove to my dad that I deserve this win just as much as anyone else on the WWE roster,"

"Cameron you've wrestled for a cup of coffee, if dad doesn't go easy on you that means he's going to treat you like a veteran and is that something you really want?" Cheyenne asked her brother and Cameron thought about all of his father's awesome matches and suddenly he couldn't feel his legs.

"Cameron are you alright?" LC asked her husband who seemed a little pale all of a sudden. Cameron grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

"LC what have I done? I'm at Wrestlemania and I'm going to wrestle Mr. Wrestlemania for the WWE Championship. I'm going to get my butt kicked, HBK style! What was I thinking why didn't you talk me out of this?!" Cameron said to his wife and LC kissed him passionately as Shawn's music hit. Shawn saw them kissing and smiled as he headed down to the ring.

"A little kiss from the wife to help you beat me isn't going to help son, I'll see you in the ring," Shawn said to his son and Cameron gulped as Shawn headed down the ring to mega applause.

"Don't worry Cameron I'll be here to kiss you again when you've beaten your old man," LC assured her husband.

"Thanks babe I needed that kiss from you but just to make me feel even more confident I think we should have sex real quick," Cameron said and before LC could laugh away his suggestion Cameron was carrying her away to the parking lot where Amy's brand new Maseroti was parked.

Ringside:

COLE: Well folks this is very unusual we're waiting for Shawn's opponent to arrive, right now Shawn Michaels is standing in the ring waiting for his son Cameron to make his way down to the ring for their highly anticipated match-up, I sure hope Cameron hasn't gotten cold feet about wrestling his father.

JBL: Could you blame him if he had? Shawn Michaels is the greatest wrestler of all time I wouldn't wanna get in the ring with him again.

COLE: Well folks it seems that the Amazing Cameron has finally arrived.

Cameron's music hit and he appeared to much applause and he had shiny pink lipstick kisses all over his face and neck.

JBL: Well it looks like Cameron got some love before the match, at a boy Cameron!

Shawn chuckled as a nonchalant, sultry and self-assured younger version of himself came towards him wearing a smile so bright it could reflect the sun. Now that he had taken the edge off with a little backseat loving Cameron could focus on his match. It was the only thing he could do to get rid of the nerves; LC was the only thing on his mind and now he could wrestle his father with no problem.

After Shawn handed the WWE Championship to the ref Cameron hit his father with a knife edge chop Ric Flair style. The crowd loved that but Shawn didn't and he responded in kind before hitting his son with a neck breaker but Cameron saw the move coming and he reversed it into a DDT. After that Cameron was all over Shawn and Hunter, Joanie, Hayworth, LC and Cheyenne watched from backstage amazed at Cameron's performance in the opening of the match.

"What are you so happy about do you like seeing your father and brother fight?" Joanie asked Cheyenne.

"Are you kidding this match is awesome I wish I could wrestle dad like that but he would definitely go easy on me because I'm a girl," Cheyenne said.

"A Girl with Phenomenal Strength," came the voice of Garrett Calloway and he kissed Cheyenne on the cheek. "How I got through my match with my dad I have no idea, Cameron hasn't even broken a sweat yet he's amazing!"

"I think he's done all the sweating he's going to do for one night," Cheyenne said looking over at LC who was still cooling herself down.

"Speak for yourself sister after Cameron's done beating his father we're going back in the Maserati," LC said. "You might wanna cancel our hotel reservation daddy,"

"Why where are you going to be spending the night?" Hunter asked LC and Cheyenne giggled knowing exactly where LC was going to be spending the night: with her brother and the WWE Championship.

"Oh my God, Shawn just hit Cameron with the Tombstone Piledriver," Garrett gasped and Undertaker grinned at Cheyenne.

"What did I tell you? Cameron's not getting any special treatment tonight," Undertaker said and Cheyenne comforted LC who didn't like seeing her husband hit with one of the most dangerous moves in wrestling.

"Okay the match is not over he kicked out, come on Cameron you can win this baby! Do it for me, do it for the baby and for Amy's brand new Maserati Gran Torino V8!" LC said.

"I doubt Amy will be able to get to ride it ever again now that you've got the keys to it," Hunter said and LC nodded.

"You got that right – oh my God, SWEET CHIN MUSIC! Cameron just hit Shawn with his own finishing move!" LC cried out along with almost a hundred thousand people in the Citrus Bowl.

"Shawn's not moving," Hunter said and the crowd chanted "1, 2, 3!" The match was over and Cameron had won the WWE Championship. "Shawn lost the match!" Hunter said in disbelief.

"He got beaten by my Amazing husband with his own finisher, how awesome is that?!" LC said and she headed down to the ring with Cheyenne to congratulate Cameron. When they got to the ring Cameron didn't look like he wanted to celebrate anything.

"Cameron you won you're still the Champion!" LC said jumping up and down excitedly.

"No I didn't win, dad laid down for me LC. There was still strength in his body he could have kicked out of that super-kick,"

Cheyenne frowned as her father stood to his feet. When he stood up she looked at him questioningly. "Daddy did you lay down for Cameron?" she asked her father.

"Yeah I did, what did you think I was going to let my son lose on the biggest night in wrestling history?" Shawn replied and Cheyenne couldn't believe it.

"How could you be so dishonest?" LC asked Shawn.

"I'm not dishonest LC but HBK is; the Heartbreak Kid isn't the most honest guy in the world kids. Enjoy your victory son," Shawn said and he hugged his son who was more baffled than words could say. To the fans across the world he just beat the greatest wrestler in WWE history but to his father he laid down for an inferior opponent, just like he did for the latter part of his in ring career. Shawn didn't consider Cameron worthy of a straight finish so he threw the match and now Cameron wanted another one just to prove that he could beat his father clean with no screw jobs involved.

That was never going to happen though as Shawn had no intention of wrestling Cameron again and his children knew it. Shawn had done what was best for business and after the show was over and they all headed down to one of the Rock's favorite Miami restaurants in Coconut Grove and Shawn explained it to Cameron so he understood.

"But I really thought I could beat you," Cameron said to his son.

"Everyone thinks that son and publicly you did beat me but to the guys in the back and the other veterans, I beat you. I know it's hard for you to understand just accept the victory for what it was, a work," Shawn said.

"No dad it was a screw job you screwed me just like you screwed Bret Hart," Cameron said angrily.

"And you scored a victory over me just like Hulk Hogan, you will go down in history as one of the many men who have beaten HBK," Shawn said.

"But dad you hate Hulk Hogan you think he's a politician who doesn't care about the business," Cameron said.

"Are you saying that you care about the business son?" Shawn asked Cameron and the Amazing one thought about it.

"No I don't. I don't deserve this Championship," he said looking at the huge gold and black belt on his lap. "Which is why you should have beaten me for it fair and square, now I'm never going to know if I could ever really beat you,"

"And that's the best part of all this son. If it'll make you feel better you can have Amy's brand new burgundy Maserati," Shawn said and Cameron looked at LC who was flirting with him and he bit his bottom lip amorously thinking what she was thinking.

"That does make me feel better in fact I think I'm gonna go take it for a ride right now," Cameron said wiping off his face with his dinner napkin and he grabbed LC's arm and headed towards the parking lot with the Maserati keys in his hand. Shawn looked down at Cameron's chair where he had left the WWE Championship belt and he picked it up and admired it for a second before LC and Cameron came back for it.

"I believe you have something that belongs to the Amazing Cameron?" LC said to Shawn and he handed LC the WWE Championship and she held it for Cameron fondly. The sight of LC holding the title reminded Shawn of when Joanie aka Chyna used to hold the belts for DX back in the day.

"Maybe I was wrong," Shawn said to Hunter as LC and Cameron left the restaurant with the Championship.

"Yeah you were dead wrong Cameron beat you like a government mule tonight," Hunter said.

"I laid down for him," Shawn argued.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that old man," Hunter said and Joanie laughed.

"What were you wrong about dad?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"I think Cameron might care about the business after all," he said and Cheyenne frowned at her father.

"No dad I'm the one that cares about the business, I'm CM Melody remember? I'm going to be the one working for the WWE after I get married, this was just a onetime deal for Cameron but it's a lifelong dream for me," Cheyenne said.

"No Chey I was wrong I think wrestling might be in both my children's futures," Shawn said and Cheyenne didn't like the sound of that. If Shane and Stephanie McMahon were anything to go by the WWE was no place for brothers and sisters and the last thing Cheyenne wanted was another reason to compete for her father's attention along with the Pope and Chris Jericho. It was hard enough getting him to remember she was getting married next week.


	9. The Wedding Planners

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Nine – The Wedding Planners

Los Angeles, CA

Wrestlemania was finally over and it was time for the DX family to focus on the one thing that was the most important, Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding. As a favor to Cheyenne DX decided to hold off on announcing the new structure of the WWE. Instead they left Monday Night RAW in the capable hands of CM Punk and New York's Finest until they got back from L.A. Shane McMahon was bound to be met with a series of boos when he arrived with John Cena, Maria, Batista, Mickie James and Ric Flair. Jeff Hardy was scheduled to arrive a few hours and the show was going to end with a bang.

During the day however Shawn and Hunter's time was taken up with the Rock who was trying to help DX decide where to have Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding reception. Texas had proven to be a popular choice but Shawn didn't want Cheyenne to get married out of state. He wanted to stay in L.A and stick it to Jericho and the Pope when they finally decided to make their move but to the Rock and Hunter that was a really bad idea.

"No Shawn I think Undertaker is right, the wedding reception should be in Houston, there's a high probability that the Pope and Chris Jericho will show up and cause chaos if we stay in L.A," Hunter said.

"Cheyenne's alright pissed at you for ignoring her special day and focusing all your attention on Wrestlemania; do you really want her to go off on the Pope and Chris Jericho in front of everyone?" Rocky said to Shawn.

"Yes I do," Shawn replied. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to see Cheyenne beat the living crap out of the Pope and Chris Jericho,"

"But not on her wedding day Shawn, that's your job you have to be the one to do the butt-kicking on Sunday," the Rock said and he looked at Shawn's hand, he was still wearing the Pope's ring. "Why don't you just give the old crusty cardinal back his jewelry and put an end to all this bickering once and for all?"

"Because if I give it back to him he'll use it to grant evil prayers and bring people back from the dead and I can't have that. Plus I can't get it off," Shawn said pulling at the ruby ring on his finger but it wouldn't budge.

"Have you tried sucking it off?" Rocky asked Shawn and HBK frowned.

"Are you kidding why would I do that? I don't know how many Pope germs could be on this thing," Shawn protested.

"Maybe but your anointing would destroy any germs the Pope may have left on it, just suck it off and get that ugly thing off your hand, it's hurting my eyes just looking at it," The Rock complained as they arrived at one of the possible venues for the wedding. "Here we are what do you think guys? It's called Madeline's Eyes and wait 'til you see it on the inside,"

Shawn and Hunter observed the huge heritage building somewhere between North Hollywood and Beverly Hills. Inside the venue the ceiling was so high DX had to tilt their heads all the way back to look at the massive chandelier glowing from the ceiling above. The room was styled in gold and cream and candles were everywhere, it was the perfect venue for a wedding reception but Shawn and Hunter were still having doubts about hosting Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding reception in L.A.

"Let's leave it to the kids to decide, I'll call them now and tell them to come and check it out," Shawn said pulling out his cell phone and as he moved his hand the light from the chandelier hit the Pope's ring and it started to sparkle.

"Whoa what is happening to that ring Shawn?" Hunter asked.

Shawn shrugged indifferently, "I don't know just try not to look at it," Shawn said waiting for Cheyenne to answer her cell-phone.

Hunter and Rocky shielded their eyes are you kidding me that thing is blaring all over the place, Shawn you gotta take it off," Hunter said.

"Guys will you please not look at the stupid ring?" Shawn said to Hunter and Rocky but the chandelier was causing the light to magnify the stone of the ring all around them. "Okay I'll suck it off you're both a pair of babies,"

"Hey dad what's up what did you find, did you see a nice place the kinda place where everyone would feel at home?" Cheyenne asked her father from New York; she was there with the 3C's and three guys who were not supposed to be there i.e. the Shield. The WWE roster was supposed to be in Miami for RAW but the Shield had managed to sneak away to spend the day with their girlfriends.

"Yeah I found a really nice place Chey; the Rock really outdid himself this time. It's called Madeline's Eyes and it's like a vintage art house style ballroom and it looks like the perfect place to have a wedding reception. Do you want to check it out?" Shawn asked his daughter.

"Is it in Houston?" Cheyenne asked.

"No sweetie it's here in Los Angeles," Shawn said and Cheyenne sighed.

"Dad I don't want anything to spoil my wedding reception and if Jericho and the Pope show up I am going to be in a very unromantic mood," Cheyenne said unhappily. "Why can't we just have the reception in Houston? Undertaker said we can have it at the ranch if that's okay with you,"

"You can't have it at the Undertaker's ranch Cheyenne that place is haunted, Michelle McCool lost her soul there and Garrett was locked up there going insane for years in his bedroom" Shawn replied.

"Like that's worse than Jericho's ghost and the worst Pope of the 21st century showing up and spoiling my wedding party," Cheyenne replied.

"L.A is your home and no crusty old man and a dead one-eyed Canadian spook is going to chase you away from it," Shawn said.

"But daddy I don't want to fight on my wedding day, for once I'd like LC, Cameron and me to have the day off," Cheyenne said.

"I don't want you to celebrate marrying Garrett in Houston, all your friends and family are here in L.A," Shawn said again and he listened to Cheyenne protest while he tried to suck the Pope's ring off his finger.

"Dad I really don't want to argue about this but I don't see things going smoothly in L.A and I don't want to put Garrett's family and our friends and family in danger," Cheyenne said and Shawn successfully sucked the Pope's ring off his finger and Rocky and Hunter breathed a sigh of relief.

"I strongly disagree Cheyenne but if that's what you want we'll have the wedding reception in Houston at the Deadman's ranch," Shawn said and Cheyenne smiled.

"Oh thank you so much daddy, you won't regret this," Cheyenne said relieved that her dad had come around and suddenly she heard her father choking, "Daddy are you okay?"

Shawn dropped the cell-phone and grabbed his throat, he had swallowed the Pope's ring and he was choking on it.

"My God Shawn what in the blue Hell is wrong with you?!" Rocky said as Hunter applied his arms to Shawn's upper body to help him spit out the massive ruby ring. Cheyenne was on the other end of the cell-phone panicking.

"Daddy are you okay? I'm sorry please don't get choked up over this, okay you win we'll have the wedding reception in L.A just please tell me you're alright!" Cheyenne said and Hunter picked up the cell-phone.

"Cheyenne your dad swallowed the Pope's ring," Hunter said and Rocky looked at Shawn stunned.

"He swallowed the Pope's ring? Is he okay?" Cheyenne said waving LC and Cameron over. "Dad swallowed the Pope's ring!"

"That's going to be interesting," Cameron said rubbing his chin and LC frowned at him.

"What do you mean by that? Are you talking about what's going to happen when it goes into his digestive system?" LC asked Cameron.

"Yeah he's going to have to pass it out the other end, could you imagine how upset the Pope would be if he knew where his ring had been before he got it back?" Cameron said and the ARK Angels of DX began to laugh.

"Cheyenne?" Shawn said and Cheyenne tried to stop laughing and talk to her father.

"Daddy are you okay?" she asked him concerned.

"Yeah I just got a massive ruby ring stuck in my body but it should be out in a couple of hours," Shawn said. "I couldn't think of a better way for the Pope to get his ring back,"

"Neither can I dad, thanks for agreeing with me about the wedding reception being in Houston. The Undertaker will be so happy," Cheyenne said and Shawn shrugged.

"I don't care about making the Deadman happy Cheyenne all I care about is what makes you happy and if you wanna celebrate being Mrs. Garrett Calloway in Houston, TX that's what you're gonna have," Shawn said and Cheyenne kissed her dad through the phone before hanging up and Shawn turned to Hunter and the Rock who were shaking their heads at him with bemusement.

"I can't believe you swallowed the Pope's ring and I'm the one everyone calls bonehead," Hunter said.

"I can't wait to see the look on the old man's face when you give it back to him," Rocky said.

"Rocky what did I just tell you I'm not giving the ring back to him, it's too much of a risk. When I finally pass it out I'm putting it in the DX family vault for safekeeping," Shawn said.

"What if the Pope obtains a court order to search your house? You'll have no choice but to open up that vault and reveal all your family secrets to the Pope," Rocky said.

"The life of the DX family is an open book we have no secrets and there's nothing that the Pope can use against us," Shawn said and Hunter and Rocky were just about to ask him what Cheyenne thought of the venue when Shawn's eyes started to sparkle red.

"What in the blue Hell is going on with your eyes Shawn?!" Rocky asked HBK standing back and Hunter stared into his best friend eyes which were dazzling bright red.

"Your eyes look like rubies," Hunter said and Shawn touched his eyes which were suddenly hard like glass. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"It must be the Pope's ring," Shawn said and Hunter and Rocky turned away from him, the light from his eyes was so intense it was impossible to look at him.

"Shawn do something poke your eyeballs out!" Rocky said and Shawn stuck his finger in his eyes and pulled out one ruby and then another. His eyes were hidden behind them perfectly fine and Hunter and Rocky gasped.

"What the Hell is going on? You just pulled two rubies out of your eyes?!" Hunter said and Shawn felt something hard in his ears. He pulled out more rubies and then he coughed and spat out more rubies.

"The Pope's ring must have defragmented inside me," Shawn said holding all the rubies from his body in his hand.

"No that can't be right these rubies are the same size as the Pope's ring, if the ring had defragmented all these rubies would be much smaller fragments," Rocky said and Shawn handed the rubies to Hunter and the Rock and he pulled off his camel brown leather jacket.

"What's the matter now?" Hunter asked him and Shawn rubbed his arm where his pierced heart tattoo was and as he did so crystal started to flake off his skin and he pulled a ruby out of the tattoo.

"What's happening to me?" Shawn said anxiously.

"Isn't it obvious Shawnie? You're turning into a human treasure chest, keep 'em coming!" Rocky said and Shawn produced more rubies and other precious stones like it were magic, only this was no magic trick. Shawn Michaels was soon to become the most wealthiest man in L.A.

"I better call Big Red, you call the Ortons Hunter and find out what's happening to me and then we're putting all these jewels in the DX family vault," Shawn said as he called Amy and told her what happened to him after swallowing the Pope's ring. Amy thought it was a prank so she hung up and Shawn had to call her back.

"Okay I just got an explanation from Trish, it seems that when you swallowed the Pope's ring you unlocked his wealth and now everything the Roman Catholic Church has belongs to you," Hunter said and when he realized what he just said he looked at Shawn with delight. "Dude do you know what this means?"

"Yeah the Pope is broke!" Shawn said joyfully.

"It means more than that you bonehead!" Hunter said. "Shawn you just inherited everything that makes the Pope the most powerful religious man in the world. You've got the old bastard right where you want him now you can make a deal with him so that he never messes with our family ever again!"

"Or I can just keep all of his wealth for myself and he can go straight to Hell," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"I like the sound of that and as an added bonus Jericho gets to go with him," Hunter said and they shared a hi-five in agreement. Rocky was a little more cautious.

"Shawn none of this belongs to you, it belongs to the Pope it just got transferred to you because you swallowed his ring, you have to give it all back to him," Rocky said.

"If he wants his wealth back he's going to have to do exactly what I say, oh Halleluiah this day just got greater and we've still got RAW to look forward to Hunter!" Shawn said excitedly.

"Shawn if you don't give all this back to the Pope you're a thief and God will be so pissed at you for breaking one of His commandments," Rocky said adamantly.

"I didn't steal any of this all this was given to me by God; it was God's idea for me and Amy to destroy the Vatican with Righteous Indignation and it was God's idea for me to take the Pope's ring. Don't you think me swallowing the Pope's ring was God's idea too?" Shawn said. "Read the Bible Rocky, the Lord asked His prophets to do some crazy stuff and they did it, He told Ezekiel to swallow a scroll and He told Isaiah to walk around butt naked!"

"So are you saying you're a prophet?" Rocky asked Shawn with his arms folded unimpressed.

"No I'm saying I'm a rich son-of-a-bitch and there's nothing the Pope can do about it!" Shawn said and he danced around the room while Hunter applauded.

"You see Shawn it pays to be dumb, choking on the Pope's ring made you the wealthiest man in all L.A. I wish Hayworth was here to see this. Can you go easy on me from now on when I do dumb stuff?" Hunter said.

"Where is Hayworth?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Who's Hayworth?" Hunter replied.

"Your son," Shawn replied.

"I have a son?" Hunter replied confused and Rocky shook his head while Shawn smiled at Hunter.

"That's alright you stupid dumb-ass let's go celebrate the Pope's ring being stuck in my lower intestine for the next few hours," Shawn said and Rocky wondered if things could get even crazier if he decided to hang with DX in Miami tonight.

"Watch out Miami Rocky's coming home and he's bringing two boneheads with him," Rocky said and he left for the Sunshine State with DX for another awesome episode of Monday Night RAW.


	10. AJ's Style

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Ten – AJ's Style

The Royal Palace, Cairo, Egypt

Majesty were on their way to meet some dignitaries from Nigeria and other parts of the European and African regions that had come to Cairo to congratulate Melina and Johnny on being the first King and Queen of Egypt for almost forty years. It was an honor to meet so many different people, at least it was for Remi and RJ – Romeo wanted to go home. He hated Cairo and he missed L.A; he missed hanging out with Batista and the Danners and the ARK Angels of DX and he wanted to go back to the United States. Remi and RJ saw how unhappy Romeo was and it was the worst possible thing for his parents right now, especially since Majesty had just been formed and there was no splitting them up.

"Look Romeo you're just going to have to suck it up and wait for things to change. We've got a lot of work to do and we can't be running back home whenever we want to," Remi said as Romeo, RJ and she sat in the visitors' lounge of the Royal Palace as Melina and Johnny greeted the dignitaries.

"I want to go home I can't just sit here and watch you guys make out all the time," Romeo said and Remi and RJ giggled.

"We only hold hands, that's not making out. If you wanna see two people make out you should see what your parents do after bed-time," RJ said and he covered his mouth in shock. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that out loud,"

"No it's alright parents have no self-control. I'm sure your parents are both the same," Romeo said and Remi and RJ nodded. "Still you guys are always sneaking away together and leaving me out, that's not what Majesty is about,"

"It is when we're waiting for our assignment to begin," RJ said.

"But our assignment has already started. Jericho's in New York and the Hardy family is there too. It won't be long before Jericho tries to get in contact with his children, we should be on our way to New York right now," Romeo said.

"We can't go we have to wait for your parents they have to come with us," RJ explained. "Remember what my mom said, Melina and Johnny are assigned to us while we carry out our first assignment, after we successfully complete this one then we can work alone,"

"Your parents are royalty now Romeo, why don't you act more like them and less like a little brat?" Remi said and Romeo frowned at her. Her words were so cutting he wondered if she knew how much damage see could do with just a few of them.

"Because I am a brat, I lived in the greatest city in the world: Los Angeles, California and now I'm forced to live here with angry Muslim clerics and eroding pyramids. Give me Santa Monica any day over this dump," Romeo said folding his arm crossly. "Also in L.A I could dream about making out with six hot girls all at once,"

Remi laughed while RJ shook his head at Romeo's immaturity, "And you wonder why God didn't pair you up with Remi?" he said and Romeo shot him a look of displeasure.

"You may have her now RJ but I'll be the one holding her hand on our wedding day," Romeo said and Remi rolled her eyes and decided to take a break from Majesty to call her sister and find out how the wedding planning was going. The last she heard her dad was now the richest man in Los Angeles…

New York City, NY

Good news travels fast as New York City was buzzing with news about Shawn Michaels sudden found fortune, not everyone was happy for Shawn's newly acquired fortune, lest of all the man whose fortune now belonged to HBK.

"This is outrageous! He used my ring to get all of my money!" The Pope said looking at the cover of the New York Post.

Eric Bischoff was in the Pope's hotel room and it shocked him to know how much wealth Shawn Michaels had. Even if Shawn gave the Pope his ring back there was no legal way to prove that Shawn had taken all of the Pope's wealth. The wealth transfer was supernatural, God had done it and there was no telling the Heavenly Father what to do.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about this, clearly this is a spiritual matter and I am the last person who can help you with that. Chris Jericho on the other hand might be able to help you but I don't know if I'd want to take advice from a ghost," Eric Bischoff said and the Pope smiled.

"Who better to talk to about spiritual matters than a spirit? Chris Jericho will help me get my money back from that no good cowboy and when Jericho is done with him and his family, Shawn Michaels is going to wish he never ever messed with the Pope!" the Pope said.

"Hello?" Eric said answering the Pope's hotel room phone. "Yes he's here, okay I'll let him know, thank you,"

"Who was that?" the Pope said still seething over the cover of the New York Post.

"That was the concierge, you've got a parcel and they're sending it up." Eric said and a knock came at the hotel room door. Eric answered it and he received the Pope's parcel from a hotel attendant. It was a small black box with bright green ribbon, there was no doubt in Eric's mind that the parcel was from DX and when he gave it to the Pope he opened it and saw his ring looking back at up at him.

"My ring!" the Pope said excitedly and he put his ring back on his finger and kissed it having no idea that it had been in Shawn's body for the last few hours. Shawn had left a note with a message that the Pope didn't understand. "Now I know how a diamond must feel, who says good things don't come out of the toilet?" What does this mean Eric, is this some kind of degenerate humor?"

Eric nodded and tried to hide his laughter, he knew exactly what Shawn's note meant and he really wished that the Pope hadn't kissed his ring before he had a chance to explain the note.

"Um please don't do that anymore," Eric said as the Pope continued to kiss his own ring.

"Why not? This is my ring it has been passed down from Pope-to-Pope for centuries, why shouldn't I kiss my own ring?" the Pope said.

"Because your ring was passed down through Shawn's butt to the toilet bowl. He must have swallowed it for safe keeping," Eric said and the Pope was so horrified he couldn't speak. Eric on the other hand couldn't keep his laughter in any longer. "Excuse me I'm gonna go find Jericho, we'll figure out some way to help you get your money back," he said before quickly exiting the Pope's room and bursting out in laughter while going down the elevator to the ground floor thinking how ingenious it was of Shawn to get the Pope to kiss his butt without literally kissing it. As much as they hated him DX always managed to get their way and Eric wasn't so sure the Pope knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to go after the most powerful duo in wrestling history.

Central Park

Angelo Jericho looked up at the now demolished site where Stephanie and Jeff Hardy were going to build their brand new hotel. Cheyenne had come over from Los Angeles and she was very excited because she now had a place for her wedding reception in Houston, Texas. The Undertaker assured her that he and his family would take care of everything and the only thing she had to do was walk down the aisle and tell Garrett that she wanted to be his lawful wedded wife. Cheyenne told Remi the good news and her sister reminded her that even though she couldn't be there this Sunday she was only a satellite feed or webcam away.

"I hate you Chris Jericho," Cheyenne said after hanging up, the more she heard her sister's voice the more she wanted her at the wedding.

Aurora rubbed her hands together excitedly, she couldn't wait to see Cheyenne build this hotel. Jeff had shown her the plans and it was breathtaking, if Cheyenne could create the building Jeff could start on the interior and the hotel could be open for business before AJ and Hayworth Horace left for Harvard with Remi Michaels in the Fall.

"Come on Cheyenne don't keep us waiting use your Phenomenal Strength and get going," Aurora said to her DX family ally.

"One brand new hotel coming right up," Cheyenne said and using her Gift from God she started to put up the infrastructure of the hotel. Just under an hour later the outside of the hotel was finished, all Jeff and Stephanie needed were the mattresses for the bedrooms, a few interior decorations and tables and chairs for the restaurant. Jeff and Aurora decorated the inside which was a complete contrast to the outside. The outside of the hotel was traditional and classy just like Stephanie McMahon and the inside of the hotel was loud and bright, just like Jeff Hardy. The two made a dynamic duo and they couldn't have been happier with Cheyenne for taking time out from her wedding preparation to build the hotel in less than an hour.

"Thanks Cheyenne we couldn't have done this without you," Stephanie said to Cheyenne and she gave Shawn's eldest daughter a hug.

"You're welcome Aunt Steph, so do you have a name for the hotel chain yet?" Cheyenne asked Stephanie.

"No not yet but we'll come up with something eventually," Stephanie said.

"Let me know when you do so I can tell everyone about it," Cheyenne said and Stephanie nodded that she would. "I just want to check the basement again and make sure that the foundation is solid so you don't get any nasty surprises if the weather gets a bit crazy,"

"Or if Aurora has one of her temperature tantrums," Stephanie said and Cheyenne smiled at Aurora when she said that.

"Behave yourself Aurora," Cheyenne warned her and Aurora shrugged innocently.

"What did I do?" she said and Cheyenne entered the brand new New York City hotel while Stephanie admonished her daughter.

"We were just saying we hoped that you wouldn't do any damage to the hotel with your Gift from God, like cause a hurricane or an earthquake or something," Stephanie said to her eldest daughter.

"Why would I do that? I love this hotel mom," Aurora said and Angelo Jericho noticed something sticking out of the foundation of the hotel.

"Hey why is that wire sticking out like that?" he asked his mom and sister and Aurora and Stephanie walked over to the hotel to investigate. They looked down at the wire, it seemed to be coming from across the street. Aurora suddenly pushed her mom back.

"Aurora what did I say about you controlling your temper?" Stephanie said to her daughter in disapproval.

"Get out of the way mom, AJ get over here!" Aurora called to her step-brother and AJ ran over to her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I think it's a bomb you have to dissemble it while I get Cheyenne and Jeff out of the hotel," Aurora said and AJ's eyes widened.

"A bomb?!" he said but Aurora had already gone inside before he could ask her if she was sure. He looked again at the wire and he realized that it was some sort of trip cable. "OMG, it is a bomb I have to dissemble it right away!"

AJ was going to Harvard to study nuclear science so disarming a bomb in New York City would be a pretty good icebreaker at his induction session. He did it without even batting an eyelid and Aurora came out of the hotel with Jeff and Cheyenne.

"Let me see that," Cheyenne said taking up the wire and she yanked it which was totally safe now that AJ had disarmed the bomb with the sharpest key on his key ring. The device attached to the wire wasn't ticking but the countdown showed that it had been armed for two minutes, which meant that somebody had planted it just moments after the hotel was created.

"Somebody tried to kill us," Jeff said to his family and Cheyenne and Stephanie felt terrible because she knew that there was only one person who could do something that diabolical and that "person" didn't want Cheyenne or the Hardy family to make it to her wedding. She couldn't imagine anything worse than losing her family and Cheyenne in the same day and she made a tearful phone call to Hunter and told him what had happened.

Jeff hugged AJ, "You're gonna kill at Harvard man, hopefully you'll invent something to stop your father from hurting innocent people while your mom and I are recreating our lives on the East Coast," he said to AJ and Aurora nodded.

"Chris Jericho tried to kill us?" he asked Jeff nervously.

"Yes there's no doubt this was one of his nasty schemes and you stopped him, you're the man AJ and Remi will be so happy when she finds out what you did," Aurora said and AJ smiled at that idea. "Remi's going to find out that AJ's got style,"

AJ loved the sweet words from Aurora and the affirmation from Jeff, he felt like a hero that saved that day, even if it was his own father who was playing the villain. Cheyenne saw the concern in Stephanie's face and turned to Jeff, Aurora and AJ.

"Don't worry Hardys' I'll take care of Chris Jericho. You'll all be eating wedding cake with me and Garrett while he'll be biting the dust," Cheyenne assured the Hardys and she called Darkness and told them what happened.

Undertaker's Ranch, Houston, Texas

Undertaker hung up after talking to Cheyenne and he turned to his wife, son and brother. "Call Kelly and tell her Operation Deadman is a go," he said to Kane and Nightshade.

"Are you sure this is a good idea dad? It would probably be best if you let Shawn know what you plan to do," Garrett said to his dad.

"Call Kelly," Undertaker said and Garrett did just that. There was no talking Undertaker out of this his mind was made up. "Cheyenne is going to marry you and no demon in Hell is going to stop this wedding. After Operation Deadman, Jericho is going to back where he belongs,"

Sara sighed, "I thought this would be the last time Michelle McCool and I ever crossed paths, I guess I was wrong. Never say never in the wrestling business," she said knowing what her husband intended to do and when Shawn found out he was going to be furious and the wedding might not go ahead at all.


	11. Drive Her Crazy

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Eleven – Drive Her Crazy

The Sandbox

Amy was in the DX family garage admiring the many different vehicles now parked inside it thanks entirely to Alberto Del Rio. He had shown her the best part of his selection of vintage and superb cars and she had managed to get the keys to all of them. Now there was no room for anyone else to park their car which wasn't a problem for Big Red since she didn't like anyone else's cars to be next to her cars. She stood with her hands on her hips nodding with pleasure at her array of impressive automobiles.

"There was nothing Shawn could do to stop this collection, he tried by God he tried but he failed just like he always does when he tries to stop me from doing what I want to do," Amy said then she noticed that Shawn had spray painted 'DX' in big black letters on the side of her silver corvette meaning that it now belonged to him. "Oh no what am I going to do? I love my silver corvette but nothing gets black spray paint out,"

Amy prayed to God for help but He told her that she had to share her cars with her husband, "But I don't want to!" Amy protested. "He can't drive it plus he has his trucks, sure there's nowhere to park them but I don't see why my cars have to suffer because of a parking shortage!"

What the DX family needed was another garage but with Cheyenne's wedding coming up that was not an option. "I wonder if LC and Cameron will let us borrow their garage for awhile?" Amy said and she looked at the silver corvette and saw that God had not removed the spray paint as she had asked.

"Come on Lord vandalism is wrong!" Amy said and God told her that she was wrong for coveting Alberto Del Rio's car collection and that she had to share them or He was going to ignore her prayer request. Amy squeezed her fists in annoyance, just the idea of Shawn in her corvette made her blood boil. "But this is my corvette God, Alberto gave it to me, he said I look beautiful in it,"

You look pretty bad right now begging Me for something you don't deserve, now I want you to give the corvette to your husband God said and Amy couldn't believe it.

"Shawn doesn't need a corvette he's the richest man in L.A now, he can buy his own corvette! He can buy a fleet of 'em, Lord You're being so unreasonable right now,"

Okay if you don't want to share your corvette with your husband at least give it to Cheyenne and Garrett as a wedding present God said and Amy smiled, she liked that idea.

"Okay I will," she said.

Like you had a choice God replied, I'm trying to teach you something here Amy, when you accept gifts from men other than your husband it opens the door to temptation. Learn to share and stop being so selfish God warned Amy.

"But he…okay I won't argue anymore. Take the car God, I'll keep my husband," Amy said and Shawn came from around the back of the house taking Amy by surprise.

"That's just what I needed to hear," Shawn said and he kissed Amy and gave God a big thank you smile before jumping in the silver corvette.

"You both set me up, you are such a God's pet Shawn!" Amy said and she got into the passenger seat of her favorite corvette and drove with Shawn to LC and Cameron's home in Agoura Hills.

LC and Cameron smiled at the corvette parked in their garage.

"I'm sure we can give Cheyenne and Garrett something else for their wedding present," Cameron said to Amy and Shawn.

"Yeah they won't mind if we have the corvette, will they Cameron?" LC asked her husband.

"You guys can't have it we just need somewhere to park it until the wedding, we're giving it to Cheyenne and Garrett and they're going to drive it, not you two," Amy said to the young married couple.

"I know how you guys must feel, I felt like a king rolling over here in that car but Amy has decided not to put things before our marriage and you two are going to learn to do the same. You never even wanted the corvette until we drove it over here," Shawn said and Amy recoiled at the memory of watching Shawn put his sticky fingers on the steering wheel of what was once her silver corvette.

"I better remember to wash the car before we hand it off to the Calloways," Amy said grumpily and Cameron noticed her frown.

"You really want this car don't you?" Cameron asked her.

"Yeah I do but not as much as I want a happy marriage," Amy replied and she embraced Shawn and kissed his candy-stained lips.

"We can learn a lot from you guys, like in ten years. Right now we want that car," Cameron said and LC nodded.

"Well God said you can't have it," Amy said.

"We can change His mind, after all we've been on top of our game for years, look how many times you two have dropped the ball," LC said and Amy and Shawn gasped.

"When did we drop the ball?" they said at the same time.

"What about when you flirted will Mickie James dad? And what about when you flirted with Hunter Amy?" Cameron said.

"That did not happen, they flirted with us!" Amy replied and the two couples burst out laughing.

"Still we're better at pleasing God than you two are and if we want that car God is going to see that we get it," Cameron said and Amy and Shawn were offended.

"So you're the new Anointed Couple now, is that it?" Shawn asked LC and Cameron.

"Not really, we're just tired of driving around in the DX machine," Cameron said and Amy and Shawn nodded.

"I guess we could give you one of Amy's cars," Shawn said and Amy gasped.

"No they can't have a car they're mine Shawn, go ask Batista for one of his!" Amy said and she covered her mouth when she realized what she said. "Guys I am so sorry that came out so wrong, of course you can have one of my cars. Please forgive me for being so selfish,"

Cameron and LC smiled at Amy and looked at Shawn, "No it's alright we just wanted to play a prank on you Amy, after all we don't need another car. We have the burgundy Maserati you gave us at Wrestlemania remember?" Cameron said.

"Yeah we just wanted to see how you'd react if we asked you for the silver corvette, you didn't let us down," LC said.

Amy felt horrible and she didn't want any of her cars anymore and she decided to give them all away, "I just love to drive around Los Angeles, this place was made for cars," Amy said.

"You're a great driver you should do NASCAR," Cameron said and Shawn chuckled.

"Please if anyone's going to do NASCAR it's me, I'm the best driver in this family," Shawn bragged and everyone laughed at him.

"Dad you almost spun out on the shoulder when we were driving to San Bernardino because you thought a squirrel was on the freeway," Cameron said.

"I'm telling you I saw a squirrel!" Shawn said.

"Yeah but it wasn't a real squirrel, Hunter just put it there to freak you out. It was a fluffy teddy squirrel, it's in our bedroom now. I call him Joseph the Nutty Squirrel," Amy said and Shawn furrowed his brow at her.

"You named it?" he said to her.

"Do you know what Hunter called it?" Amy said. "Amy's Fluffy Sex Toy,"

"That's disgusting!" Cameron and LC said even though they weren't really surprised Hunter would come up with such a vulgar name. "Where's the squirrel now?"

"He's in therapy, he needed to get over the trauma of meeting Hunter like all the other stuffed toys in the house," Amy said and LC and Cameron laughed.

"Forget about the squirrel Amy how are you guys doing? I see Rocky did a great job helping you guys out with the house while we were working on Wrestlemania," Shawn said looking around the beautiful house on the hills.

"Well it's just us mostly now that Chey's getting married and Hayworth's trying to get into the Witness Protection Program but we have plenty of company with Rocky, Stacy, Halle and Henry," LC said and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Halle and Henry are weapons not people, you need to stop setting a place for them at the dinner table LC. Our guest think you're crazy, especially when you start talking to them," Cameron said and LC objected.

"I don't think Rocky and Stacy think too highly of your when you start talking to our unborn child halfway through dinner," LC said. "He just leans over and starts reciting psalms while I'm reaching for the peas and mashed potatoes," she said to Shawn and Amy who laughed.

"If your guests are Stacy and Rocky I don't think you have anything to worry about, they don't get crazier than those two," Shawn said.

"Rocky's not crazy, Stacy's the nut-job. Who walks out on George Clooney?" Amy said.

"He broke up with her because she's a nut-job, in fact we should give her a job as AJ's Lee's therapist wouldn't that be ironic?" Shawn said and Amy shook her head at that idea.

"Do not offer that woman a WWE contract, Trish will never have another night's sleep knowing that Stacy is back in the WWE," Amy said.

"Always sticking up for your best friend, you know that can be bad for business," Shawn said to Amy.

"You should talk," LC, Cameron and Amy said at the same-time knowing that when it came to business Shawn couldn't make a decision without Hunter.

"Isn't it great that Chey and Garrett are getting married in Houston?" Amy said changing the subject.

"Not really," LC, Cameron and Shawn said in unison. "L.A is her home she should be getting married here and now that I've got the Pope's money I don't see why she shouldn't have the reception here after all. I'm going to talk to her and get her and Garrett to reconsider. It's not too late, have all the invitations been sent out?"

"Yes dad it's too late, as long as we're all there everything will be okay," Cameron said and Hunter called Shawn's cell.

"What happened?" Shawn said as Hunter told him what happened in New York City. "Is she hurt?"

"No she's fine everybody's okay thanks to AJ but I think we need to prepare for war, Jericho does not want this wedding to go ahead," Hunter said from New York City with Stephanie and Jeff Hardy.

"Where's Chey now?" Shawn asked.

"She's in Houston with the Undertaker and the Calloways, she says Undertaker's got a plan to fix Chris Jericho. Do you know anything about this plan Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"No I don't," Shawn said shaking his head, "but I'm sure going to find out,"

"Alright you let me know what you find out I'll be in New York asking the Ortons about it," Hunter said and he hung up and looked across the street while Shawn headed to Texas with Amy, LC and Cameron to find some answers of his own. At a coffee shop across the street from Jeff and Steph's new hotel Hunter spotted three men in black and they looked like the Shield but they were supposed to be on the road in Florida, "So what are the Shield doing here in New York?" Hunter said to himself.

"We're hanging out with our girlfriends," Seth Rollins replied when Hunter came over to them from across the street.

"You're supposed to be in Florida with the rest of the roster, this isn't a paid vacation you guys should be working right now," Hunter replied angrily.

"It's a good thing we didn't stay in Florida or else we would never have seen what went down in Central Park," Roman Reign said.

"You saw what happened?" Hunter said and the Shield nodded.

"We saw everything and we're not going anywhere until you tell us what Chris Jericho wants," Dean Ambrose said and Hunter sighed.

"Excuse me could I have a large black coffee?" he said to the waitress as he sat down to talk with the Shield. If the Shield wanted the low down on Chris Jericho he was going to need all the coffee in the world to keep him up.


	12. The Men in Black

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter my internet connection was down because somebody cut my phone line! Pray for London folks we need a revival!**

Chapter Twelve – The Men in Black

The Calloways, Houston, Texas

Kelly Kelly and Michelle McCool rubbed their hands together and Cheyenne looked at Sara Calloway who was having serious doubts about her husband's plan to get back at Chris Jericho for almost killing Cheyenne in New York City. However, Operation Deadman was a-go and there was nothing Mrs. Calloway could do to talk Cheyenne, Kelly or Michelle out of it. So when Shawn Michaels turned up with Amy, LC and Cameron she begged him to make them change their minds so that she could talk her husband out of going through with it.

The plan was for Garrett to be knocked unconscious so that the wedding would have to be "cancelled". Garrett would then have to go to the hospital where Undertaker would be with him, so that when Chris Jericho showed up hoping to possess his "unconscious" body, Undertaker would open a portal to Hell and send Jericho there.

"That is not going to work your husband doesn't have the power to send anyone to Hell, only Amy, Remi and myself have that Gift. All that will happen is Jericho will possess Garrett's body and Undertaker won't be able to get him out of it and if that happens there's no way your son is marrying my daughter," Shawn said.

"But dad what are we going to do? The wedding is in three days and Remi won't be here," Cheyenne said.

"Remi will fix this along with RJ and Romeo, by the time Sunday comes around none of us will have to worry about Chris Jericho ever again," Shawn assured his daughter but she wasn't convinced.

"I love my sister dad but she is still a little girl, a little girl with two little boys who both want to marry her, those two are gonna do nothing but distract Remi and then Jericho's going to ruin my wedding!" Cheyenne said and Shawn held his daughter's shoulders calmly.

"Have faith in God, He put Majesty together, you have to trust that everything is going to be okay and not do some wildly unreasonable thing to prevent Jericho from spoiling your wedding. This is a bad idea guys and you can't go through with it," Shawn said and Undertaker and Garrett came into the room.

"Who says I can't go through with it?" Undertaker said firmly.

"I do, you cannot trick Jericho into possessing your son. You don't have the spiritual authority to cast demons into Hell and the last time Jericho possessed somebody I ended up having to stay in Jamaica by order of the court," Shawn said.

"It's a gamble but its worth going through with it, the ends justifies the means," Undertaker said and Garrett nodded.

"Yeah I'd do anything to make sure our wedding goes smoothly," Garrett said to Shawn and Cheyenne smiled at him. "Even if it means putting my own body at risk,"

"Garrett listen to me and not your father, I know what I'm talking about if you open your body up to a demonic spirit you will be sorry. You're a Christian now, the only spirit that can possess you is the Holy Spirit and He don't want anybody else in there with Him. He's a neat freak just like me," Shawn said and Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Deadman," Shawn said to Undertaker.

"I don't want this to turn into a debate Shawn, this is a very important day in my son's life and I think this is the only way to go to make sure it stays that way. I watched Chris Jericho run rough shot over all of your family over the last fifteen years, he ain't going to do that to mine," Undertaker said and Shawn shook his head.

"Well since my daughter is marrying your son on Sunday I consider you family too and that is why I cannot let Operation Deadman go ahead as planned," Shawn said and he turned around to Cheyenne and looked her squarely in the eye. "Do not under any circumstances use your Phenomenal Strength on Garrett. Have faith in your sister Cheyenne and RJ and Romeo too. Give those kids a chance before you decide to get up in God's business. If you screw this up He will be mad at you and you don't want to get on God's bad side, am I understood?" Shawn said and Cheyenne sighed before nodding her head.

"Yes daddy I understand, I won't use my Gift from God on Garrett. Just promise me nothing bad will happen on Sunday," Cheyenne said to her father and Shawn nodded.

"Nothing bad will happen on Sunday, I promise," Shawn said and his cell-phone rang. It was Trish and she was mad.

"Take it back," Trish said to him from her home in New York City.

"Take what back?" Shawn asked her.

"Take back the promise you just made to Cheyenne when you told her that nothing bad will happen on Sunday. You're not God you don't know what's going to happen, plus I'm God's mouthpiece you didn't even ask me if it was okay to make her that promise, now take it back," Trish said firmly and Shawn walked away from everyone to talk to Trish privately outside on the Deadman's ranch.

"I can't take it back I said it out loud in front of everybody, if I take it back Cheyenne's going to freak out and Operation Deadman is going to go ahead anyway," Shawn said.

"Don't you remember what Jesus said about swearing and making oaths? You're not supposed to make promises you can't keep, what do you think God brought ATM together for Shawn? It was to keep you from doing things outside of the will of God; Amy, Melina and I were brought together to keep you and the rest of the wrestling world in check. You are not to speak the future ever again do you understand? I have a job to do Shawn now let me do it okay?" Trish said.

"Wow you're really upset, but I don't think I can take back that promise which means nothing better happen to spoil my daughter's wedding day Trish, or I promise you, you're the one that's going to be sorry," Shawn said and he hung up on Trish leaving The Truth madder than she was before and she called Amy and vented her frustrations with Shawn to her sister in Christ.

"Your husband is such a screw-up! I can't believe he made Cheyenne that promise, you need to do damage control Amy," Trish said and Amy furrowed her brow.

"Damage control? Trish what's going to happen on Sunday?" Amy asked Trish.

"Don't ask me just listen; I want you to stay real close to Cheyenne on her wedding day Amy, do not leave her side for one second. Follow her to the bathroom, follow her to the refrigerator, follow her to the grocery store…" Trish said.

"You want me to be Cheyenne's bodyguard? Is Jericho going to come after her?" Amy said concerned.

"Just do as I say and don't screw it up like your husband just did when he made that bogus promise," Trish said and Amy nodded.

"Alright no problem Trish I won't let you down," Amy said. "Now there's a promise you can count on,"

Amy hung up and went back into the house, "Is everything okay?" Cheyenne asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah everything's fine; I can't wait until you see what your father and I got you and Garrett for a wedding present. You're going to love it," Amy said changing the subject.

"Oh you mean the silver corvette?" Cheyenne said and Amy and Shawn's mouths dropped.

"Who told you about the silver corvette?" they said in unison and LC and Cameron suddenly turned and left the room.

"This is awesome now we get to keep the car after all, blowing the surprise was the best idea ever I gotta remember to thank dad for the suggestion," LC said and Amy and Shawn ran over to them furiously.

"You told Cheyenne what we got her for her wedding gift?!" Shawn said angrily.

"Well technically dad you didn't get her the car, Alberto Del Rio gave it to Amy and she was coerced into giving it to Cheyenne and Garrett by you," Cameron said.

"And since the car is parked in our garage we might as-well keep it now, I mean it's not like Cheyenne's gonna be surprised now that she knows what it is," LC said and Shawn and Amy nodded and decided to get Cheyenne and Garrett something else. LC and Cameron secretly smiled at their victory.

"Yes the car is ours, the first non-bonehead idea my dad had," LC said.

"Yeah and he'll never be able to get the credit for it," Cameron said.

Meanwhile back in New York City…

The Shield shoved each other as Hunter continued to tell them the story of Chris Jericho. He'd been speaking for three hours and Seth, Roman and Dean were falling asleep. They knocked each other's elbows now and again to remind themselves that there were in a public place with the head of the WWE and they should be paying attention to what he was saying.

Hunter could barely get through his recitation of the life of Chris Jericho himself; he had already gone through the restaurant's best coffee and they sent one of their waiters out to get some more. When he returned the Three C's were with him and they wanted coffee too. They had just had a meeting with the Damsels of Destruction and they told them that they were as frightened of Chris Jericho as Eric Bischoff was. The Damsels wanted out of their deal with the Pope but they couldn't do that and turn down all that money. The risk of making Chris Jericho mad was just too great; Carla told them the Three C's would try to help. They came and sat next to their boyfriends who perked up on sight of Carla, Cassidy and Charlene. Hunter perked up too; Carla was the best thing to come out of Jericho since LC and the sight of her reminded him that not all things ended up bad because they had bad beginnings. Jericho had put Carla through so much Hell when she was a kid and now she had grown into a wonderful young lady who was dating one third of the hottest group in pro wrestling since DX.

"Let me guess," Carla said picking up Hunter's empty coffee mug. "You've been telling the Shield about Chris Jericho?"

"I guess the totally exhausted looks on all of our faces must have given it away," Hunter said with a yawn. "The Shield wanted to know everything there was to know about Chris Jericho. That psycho ghost sure has got a lot of history,"

"Most ghosts do that's why you have to get rid of them; all they do is live in the past, the last place you need them is in your future," Cassidy said.

"Well Jericho's been dead since 2007 and he's still hanging around, I'd say he's been a big part of your future," Seth Rollins said.

"Yeah and now he's trying to destroy Cheyenne's future and if anything happens to ruin Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding on Sunday there will be Hell to pay," Hunter said. "Now where was I?" he said rubbing his tired eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"You were talking about the time Jericho lost at Wrestlemania against Shawn Michaels," Dean Ambrose said.

"Yeah that was the last straw for the guy, he had already lost to me the year before but to lose to Shawn was like a total big deal for him. Now he knew he wasn't the star everyone wanted him to be, after that loss he kept bitching and politicking backstage trying to get into the main event but he was the only person who thought he deserved to be there," Hunter said.

"So what happened?" Seth Rollins asked.

"He went after Stephanie, so I went after him. I took his left eye out and shattered the one thing he loved more than his career – his looks," Hunter said.

"He's still good-looking but he's so evil, what's the point in having good looks if you only use them for evil?" Charlene asked.

"Oh he used his looks alright. He scared everyone he could by showing everybody the hole in his face where his left eye should have been; he was downright obnoxious even with one eye! You'd think a guy would humble himself but even when he got his eye back he still came after me and Shawn," Hunter said.

"God gave him his eye back?" Roman Reigns asked.

"Yeah he got his eye back, he married Steph and everything was honky-dory for about a minute, then he lost his natural white mind again…" Hunter said before trailing off and Carla squeezed his arm knowing how difficult it was for him to talk about what happened next.

"I'll fill in for you Hunter," Carla said to Hunter who nodded. "Jericho attacked Stephanie, he assaulted her sexually and threw her down the stairs while she was pregnant with the A Twins. He kidnapped DX and tried to kill them in the Sonoran Desert but God had His hand on DX because they didn't die. The WWE roster came looking for them while the ARK Angels of DX went after Jericho who was in Los Angeles. When Hunter finally got his hands on him he turned into the Lion of Judah and mauled Chris Jericho to death. It was horrific," Carla said.

"You'd think Stephanie would have been happy that Chris Jericho was dead but she was irate over what happened and Jericho took possession of her soul. She was still "in love" with him, she lost her mind it was awful. She even caused Carla's adoptive parents to lose custody of her," Hunter said.

"It was a very dark period in all of our lives," Carla said and the other 2C's comforted her.

"But the ARK Angels of DX finally got rid of Jericho and he was gone only to return the following year in Hunter's body claiming that DX killed him in L.A," Hunter said and the Shield looked at Hunter in shock.

"He took possession of your body?!" Seth Rollins said. "Does this guy not know the meaning of the word "dead"?"

"No because he came back again after Jeff Hardy froze him in Antarctica. Sometimes I wonder if he's immortal, after what happened today I don't know if we'll ever be rid of Chris Jericho. I mean, how do you get rid of something that just doesn't want to leave?" Hunter said to the Shield and the Three C's.

The Shield suddenly woke up and leaned over the table so Hunter could see how serious they were, "Well that's simple boss, you make it impossible for them to come back," Dean Ambrose said.

"They guy came back from Antarctica, that's like in a whole other continent and he still came back to L.A," Hunter said.

"What we need is like something that detects Jericho and stops him from moving around," Carla said.

"You mean like a drone?" Hunter said.

"Yeah like an anti-Jericho detection unit, like a shield that he can't get passed," Roman Reigns said and Hunter rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think God's already got that in hand," Hunter said knowing that Majesty were exactly what the Shield were describing. They didn't look it on the outside but on the inside Remi, RJ and Romeo were more than equipped to deal with Chris Jericho.

"Actually that's not what we meant," Seth Rollins said but Hunter fell asleep over his coffee. "We'll tell you what we meant later, let's get this man home,"

The Shield lifted Hunter over their shoulders and left the café with him and the Three C's and they took the DX machine to JFK airport. Getting Hunter on a plane was one thing, getting out of New York City was not as simple.

"We can't fly something's wrong with the plane," the pilot said. "Tell everyone they have to get off so we can fix it,"

"There's nothing wrong with the plane we were just short one passenger but he's boarded now," the co-pilot replied.

That passenger was the Pope and he wasn't alone.

Carla looked over and saw him along with Eric Bischoff, "Um guys I think we should catch another flight," Carla said to the Shield and the 2C's.

The Shield looked back and saw the Pope glaring at Hunter who was sitting next to Roman Reigns for protection.

"That crusty old man can't do anything to us," Roman said arrogantly.

"Maybe he can't but Chris Jericho sure can," Carla said. "We have to get off this plane right now,"

"Carla sit down we're not getting off this plane," Seth Rollins said.

"Yeah quit freaking out," Dean Ambrose said and suddenly Dean started to choke.

"What's the matter Dean?" Seth said nervously as his friend's neck started to contract.

"I can't breathe!" Dean cried out. "Something's choking me!"

Carla felt queasy; she knew exactly what was happening. Chris Jericho was attacking the Shield.

"Tell him to stop," Carla said to Eric Bischoff.

"What are you talking about?" Eric said and the Pope smiled.

"Somebody call this man a priest he's about to die," the Pope said evilly and Carla called Aurora on her cell-phone while Seth and Roman tried to help Dean.

Cassidy and Charlene shook Hunter and he finally woke up. "Hey what's going on?" he said and he saw Cassidy and Charlene. "Ladies I'm a little too old for you, why don't you stick with guys your own age?"

"Not funny!" Charlene said and she pointed to Dean who was going blue from choking so badly.

"What the Hell is going on?" Hunter said coming over to Dean and he saw the Pope with Eric Bischoff. "You two, can't a guy take a nap without you two causing trouble?" Hunter said angrily and he reached out his right fist and punched the air next to Dean Ambrose' head. Suddenly the choking stopped and Dean gasped for air.

"Dean are you okay?" Seth asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, something was choking me," Dean said.

"That "something" was Chris Jericho," Hunter said and he dragged Eric Bischoff up off his seat and the in-flight crew called security. Eventually Hunter, the Shield and the Three C's got thrown off the flight and were banned from flying with the airline indefinitely. When Aurora arrived at JFK with Beth, she Transcended them back to Los Angeles where they were soon to run into the Pope, Eric Bischoff and Chris Jericho again.

The Shield were absolutely furious about what happened and they approached Hunter about their plan to get rid of Chris Jericho. The Game didn't want to hear it, he told them to go to work and stop interfering in his family's business. The only problem was the DX family's business was going to affect everyone they knew and just like the Undertaker, the Shield did not want to be victimized by a one eyed ghost with a desire to torture DX forever. They wanted to take action and that was exactly what they were going to do.


	13. New York's Worst

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen – New York's Worst

The Sandbox, Los Angeles, CA

Everyone crowded around the owners of the WWE as they laid out the plans for Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding day. The plan was for everyone to attend the service in the morning at Silver Trumpets Church in L.A and then head over to Houston, Texas for the wedding reception. Anticipating complaints for having to leave California DX booked the entire roster and their friends and family on a flight directly to Houston which they did not have to pay for. The flight was five hours but the reception was bound to go on all night long, Ric Flair was going to be the MC after much begging Hunter couldn't get Shawn to change his mind. When Shawn asked Hunter how Ric Flair of all people got to be the MC at his Christian daughter's wedding, Hunter explained that it was all a haze now and blamed the whole thing on New York's Finest.

The roster was very grateful for that as they weren't all Christians and it was hard dealing with the DX family without someone to take their minds off of God for awhile but they were even more grateful that just like God, they didn't have to work on Sunday. The roster was usually the busiest after Wrestlemania when everyone was still buzzing over the biggest show of the year and now the build up to the next pay-per-view was attracting a lot of attention. For the first time ever DX had total control of the entire wrestling industry and the WWE fans were about to expand to include TNA and BTW. The next pay-per-view would be the first since the takeover. The pay-per-view was the week after Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding and even though they would both be away; even they knew that this pay-per-view was a major deal for DX.

Eric Bischoff knew that too, that's why Chris Jericho intended to make sure the pay-per-view didn't take place at all. All Jericho had to do was work with Eric B and the Pope to create enough chaos to force DX to pull the plug on the pay-per-view. It was for this reason that Cheyenne was grateful to the Undertaker for taking her family out of harm's way as it was very unlikely that Chris Jericho would come to Houston. If he did, Darkness would be ready for him. DX weren't as convinced that Eric's Embassy wouldn't show up and they were ready for what they believed to be the inevitable showdown in H Town.

"Thanks for coming guys I know we've got a couple of house shows over the weekend in Europe before the pay-per-view next week. You haven't really had a break since 'Mania but my family and I are hoping that Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding will give you all the rest and relaxation that you need after an awesome Wrestlemania," Hunter said and Dolph Ziggler rolled his eyes.

"Most of us weren't even on Wrestlemania thanks to you Shawn, what the Hell are you thanking us for shouldn't you be thanking yourselves?" Ziggler said rudely and Hunter nodded to Mark Henry who slapped Ziggler around the back of the head. "OW!" Ziggler yelped holding his now sore head.

"Thank you Mark, that's why you're going into the Hall of Fame next year," Hunter said and Shawn hit him over the head. "Ow!"

"You weren't supposed to say that out loud," Shawn said and Hunter covered his mouth while the roster started to congratulate Mark Henry for an induction nomination into the WWE Hall of Fame.

"Guys please focus on me again, Mark forget what I just said. This is going to be a crazy couple of days. First you're all going to Europe and then you're coming back here for Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding. Chris Jericho will be here too and after what happened to me, the Shield and the Three C's yesterday, I know that he's going to be coming after you guys too," Hunter said and the roster started to murmur.

"So what are you going to do? The ARK Angels of DX can't protect us, Cheyenne's getting married and LC's pregnant," CM Punk complained.

LC rolled her eyes at Punk's comment, "Women are most deadly when they're pregnant, right mom?" LC said to Chyna who nodded. "I've got two friends who will not take kindly to Chris Jericho being around here, you guys will be fine,"

"What about when we're in Europe?" Angelina Love said.

"We'll be there with you," the Ortons said.

"But all you guys do is tell us stuff, you don't actually do anything about it," Naomi said.

The Shield folded their arms they could tell the roster was unsatisfied with DX's assurances. "I hope you're not putting the lives of the roster on those three little kids God put together in Egypt," Roman Reigns said to Hunter and the roster looked at Hunter for an answer.

"You really think Remi, Romeo and RJ are going to stop Jericho from attacking us?" The Miz said.

"I don't think that Miz I know it, all we're asking is that you have a little faith in Majesty," Shawn said.

"But this is their first assignment what if they screw it up?" Kaitlyn said.

"You mean like how you screwed up your first title run as a Diva's Champion?" LC said and the Divas looked at her with disdain.

"How dare you talk to Kaitlyn like that, you don't even wrestle. Just because you're Triple H's daughter that doesn't mean you can disrespect the ladies' locker room," Layla said sharply.

"She's pregnant she can do whatever she wants," Cameron said in LC's defense.

"All I'm saying Kaitlyn is don't put down what God has put together. You attack Majesty, you attack me and my fellow ARK Angels of DX. Collectively we are all you need in this business to survive, now show a little respect and have faith in God or I will judge you and believe me you ain't going to want that," LC warned Kaitlyn and the former Divas Champion gulped and back off while AJ Lee shook her head.

"Pathetic, I'd never back down to a DX kid," AJ said stroking her hair.

"Boo!" Cheyenne said and AJ went screaming down the hall and hid behind one of the massive house plants DX had by the closet under the stairwell. Everyone laughed at AJ Lee, she was more bark than bite.

"So you're basically saying you want us to do these two tour dates in Europe and when Jericho shows up we shouldn't worry about it," Kofi Kingston said.

"Yes that's exactly what we're saying," Shawn said to Kofi. "We don't want you guys to worry, you've worked too hard for too long to have Jericho come and make your lives miserable. Majesty was put together by God to stop Jericho from ever hurting us ever again and that includes all of you guys. Hunter and I wouldn't be in the position we're in now without you, so of course God is going to look after you too because He loves you just as much as He loves us. So have faith in Him please and don't let Jericho and Eric's Embassy ruin what is going to be a great year for me and my family and all of you,"

The roster applauded Shawn's pep talk and when they had gone over a few more things DX dismissed the meetings and the roster left for their flight to Europe. New York's Finest were about to leave with them but Shawn called them back.

"Just a second guys we don't want you to go to Europe. Hunter and I decided that we want to make a really big deal out of all the wrestling promotions coming together under the DX umbrella and we don't want it to get out before next week's pay-per-view. You can stay in the U.S with us." Shawn said and John Cena grinned smugly.

"Shane said that's what you'd say, he said you wouldn't want us getting any extra publicity while you and Hunter were here planning your daughter's wedding," John Cena said and Hunter and Shawn exchanged glances.

"Do you have a problem with the decision that Shawn and I have made John?" Hunter asked John Cena.

"It's just that this wedding is a personal occasion it doesn't have anything to do with us, so why shouldn't we go to Europe and promote the WWE instead of helping you with the wedding?" John Cena said and Shawn frowned with offense.

"Do you have a problem with my daughter and Garrett Calloway getting married or something?" Shawn asked Cena.

"No I don't I love weddings especially when they're my own but I wouldn't expect the guys I'm working with to drop everything and come to my son's wedding, it just doesn't seem very professional," John Cena said and Shawn's cheeks started to flare.

"If it wasn't for my daughter you wouldn't even be here right now John. My daughter along with Cameron and LC rescued you from the Damsels of Destruction, the least you could do is be there on the most important day of her life," Shawn said Indignantly and John smirked at Shawn's anger.

"Wasn't her marriage to Tristen Nash also the most important day of her life? Will New York's Finest be expected to attend every single one of your daughter's weddings? Should we pencil in the wedding for your other daughter too when she gets back from Harvard? I don't see how this has anything to do with New York's Finest," John Cena said and Hunter got up in Cena's face.

"That's because you're a short-sighted, over-rated and way over-hyped meat head who wouldn't even be able to sell one t shirt if it wasn't for the foundation that DX laid for you when you were an OVW rookie. We invited you and we expect you to be there on Sunday, now go home and find something nice to wear and come back with a much better attitude," Hunter said.

"If I come back I'll be wearing exactly what I'm wearing now," John Cena said and DX looked John Cena up and down. What he was wearing was not appropriate for Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding and Cena knew it. The other members of New York's Finest were dressed like Italian models, only Cena was wearing jeans and a t shirt, not the tweet pink and brown ensemble Maria Batista designed for him as New York's Finest alter ego John Felix. Gone were the brown shoes and horn rimmed glasses, back was the baseball cap and thug-like attitude. John Cena, the Dr. of Thuganomics had made an unauthorized comeback.

"Did Shane McMahon tell you to annoy us two days before my daughter's wedding?" Shawn asked John but Cena didn't reply he just left and New York's Finest left with him. "I thought so," Shawn said and Hunter rubbed his face angrily.

"We don't need this Shawn we got enough to deal with this weekend, John Cena acting like a New York ass is not what we need right now," Hunter said.

"Relax he's just following orders, you didn't think Shane was going to let us have a meeting and not stir up a little trouble in his absence?" Shawn said and Hunter noticed that he had calmed down.

"You're not mad anymore," Hunter said amazed and Shawn combed through his hair coolly.

"I don't waste Righteous Indignation on McMahons, it's just not worth it," Shawn said and Hunter noticed how happy his best friend was. "My daughter's getting married in two days Hunter and nothing is going to ruin it for me,"

"Actually Shawn a lot of people are going to ruin it for you; Jericho, the Pope, Eric Bischoff, Shane McMahon," Joanie said and Amy gagged the First Lady of DX.

"Not with me here, everything is going to go according to plan. Sunday will be the best day and not just because it's God's day but because we're going to make sure of it," Amy said and Joanie, Hunter and Shawn nodded while Hayworth Horace came down with his suitcase packed.

"Is the meeting over?" he asked Hunter.

"Yes son where are you going with that suitcase?" Hunter asked Hayworth.

"To Europe with Damien and Cody, I'm not staying here while you plan the wedding. I need to exercise my brain and you can only do so much with confetti and silly string dad," Hayworth said.

"Did you make the mural that I asked you to?" Hunter asked his son.

"Yes but dad it looks so stupid," Hayworth said showing everyone the painting that he created using silly string and confetti. It was a mockup of Cheyenne and Garrett coming out of Silver Trumpets Church as husband and wife and it was so good Joanie ran over to her son and hugged him proudly.

"That is amazing let me see that up close," Shawn said taking the picture from Hayworth while he struggled to breath amidst his mother's loving kisses. "Chey and Garrett are going to love this, Hayworth thank you so much for doing this,"

"Hey it was my idea!" Hunter said. "See I told you I would make you famous Hayworth, this painting is going in Steph and Jeff's new hotel in New York and it'll put all the other pieces of crap that Jeff Hardy calls art to shame,"

"Wow Hunter your son is a genius," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Jeff Hardy is a brilliant artist," Amy said in her old friend's defense.

"Ignore her she's just jealous because none of her children can draw," Hunter said to Hayworth and Amy realized she only had one child and pouted.

"Shawn?" she said and Shawn shook his head.

"I know I'll hit him after I've finished looking at this amazing artwork. My daughter and Garrett are going to love this Hayworth," Shawn said to his god son proudly.

"I know I can't wait to see what he does at Harvard," Hunter said and Hayworth couldn't wait to find out himself, just a few more months with his father and he could put his so short life as Helmsley degenerate down to a temporarily blip on his otherwise bright and fantastic future.

"Hello?" Shawn said answering his cell-phone.

"Hey brother its Ric, look I just wanted to say don't worry about John Cena. He is entirely grateful for everything your family has done for him and his family. The last thing I want is for you to be upset on your daughter's wedding day," Ric Flair said and Shawn nodded.

"I know that Ric thanks for the call," Shawn said.

"And hey I will give Chey and Garrett an awesome toast at the wedding reception, it will make them break out with crazy laughter. Watch out Houston, Ric Flair is coming and he's bringing his best all time DX stories with him. WHOOOOOO!" Ric Flair said and Shawn started to laugh.

"Ric how about you stay with us at the Sandbox over the weekend? I could do with another Hall of Famer to hang out with," Shawn said and Ric Flair didn't respond. "Ric?" Shawn called and the doorbell rang.

Shawn opened the door and Ric Flair was on the other side of it with a big smile on his face. "WHOOOOO!" he said again. "The Nature Boy is staying over at the Sandbox!"

Shawn wrapped his arms around Ric Flair and went to close the door but he found it being blocked by something but whatever it was he couldn't see it. Moments later the Pope's limousine pulled up and the Pontiff got out with Eric Bischoff and they headed towards the Sandbox gate.

"Eric Embassy's here," John Cena said suddenly coming back into the Sandbox with the rest of New York's Finest. "Looks like we'll be staying the night too," he said to DX.

The ARK Angels of DX smiled at John's 180; he wasn't the disrespectful schmuck in a throwback anymore, he was a friend of the DX family and by definition a natural enemy of Chris Jericho and the rest of Eric's Embassy.

"There's nothing worse than an uninvited guest," Hunter said looking out at Eric and the Pope at the gate.

"Especially an uninvited guest that you can't see," said the voice of Chris Jericho and the DX family and New York's Finest looked around trying to figure out where Jericho was.

"And so begins the weekend from Hell," Cheyenne said and LC and Cameron held her praying that Majesty would figure out a way to get rid of Jericho once and for all before Sunday. That wasn't soon enough for Cheyenne, she called Undertaker and told Darkness to get to the Sandbox pronto because Chris Jericho was in the house. Her call was interrupted by an incoming call from Remi.

"That won't be necessary sis, we're ready for him," she said from LAX airport. "We'll be there in a few minutes,"

Cheyenne smiled and told Cameron and LC that Majesty were on their way. Her weekend wedding just got saved.


	14. Dancing with the Pope

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen – Dancing with the Pope

Los Angeles, CA

It was Saturday night and the WWE roster was flying back from Europe for Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding. News of Eric's Embassy arriving at the Sandbox reached the roster while they were airborne and DX refused to let them turn back. Now they were back on U.S soil the roster had to come down off of the excitement of wrestling in front of thousands of people to prepare for the inevitability of confronting Chris Jericho again. Not everyone remembered Chris Jericho but those who did filled in the ones that didn't. By the time the flight ended everyone was fully abreast of all things Jericho, some wished they didn't even hear it.

After the roster collected their luggage from baggage claim DX had arranged a huge DX luxury coach to take them to their hotel rooms. DX had booked them all into the Beverly Wilshire, a hotel that Jericho had made famous as it was the place he "died" back in 2007. Now that he was back staying there made some of the roster a bit more nervous. AJ Lee decided she wanted to go and stay at the Sandbox and Jay and Roderick, the American Hotties said they were going with her. That didn't sit well with the rest of the roster who thought AJ Lee was being a scardy cat.

"I am not being a scardy cat I just don't feel like sleeping in the same hotel that Chris Jericho did the night he died, is that so unreasonable?" AJ Lee complained. "What if he comes back here and strangles us like he did Dean Ambrose in New York?"

"You heard DX nothing is going to happen to us, Majesty is taking care of everything," Big E. Langston assured his little friend.

"Sure they are, they've been saying that since 2007 and guess what, Jericho's still messing with them!" AJ Lee said. "DX had tried time and time again to get rid of this guy, he clearly isn't listening what's some little group of kids going to do that ATM and the ARK Angels of DX couldn't do the last time Jericho was alive?"

"I guess we'll have to find out until then let's check in and get some sleep," Brie Bella said.

"No I'm with AJ, I don't think we should stay here tonight. Let's go to the Sandbox I'm sure they can squeeze us all in," Dolph Ziggler said.

"But the DX family is getting ready for Cheyenne's wedding we can't all hang out there like we did when Shawn and Amy were getting married," Kofi Kingston said.

"Dude you weren't even around for that," CM Punk said.

"I know but Shelton Benjamin told me all about it, there was so much drama back then," Kofi said. "How little has changed,"

"Nothing's changed!" AJ Lee screeched and the other Divas covered their ears at the pitch of her voice. "Are we really stupid enough to believe that things are going to get better when we're all working for DX instead of Randy and Tristen down in San Antonio? It's like we're all being prepared for extermination, DX are just lining us up so that Jericho can get rid of us all at once!"

Alberto Del Rio grabbed a hold of AJ gently, "Mamacita, you really need to calm down. Let's go for a drive in my brand new Lexus convertible, just the two of us," Alberto said to AJ with a wink and AJ smiled at that idea.

"I'll take you up on that offer Bertie, let's go boys," AJ said to Roderick and Jay and Alberto frowned at the American Hotties.

"I really just wanted to take you AJ, plus the Lexus is a two seater there's no room for your friends to come as-well," Alberto said and CM Punk and Velvet Sky exchanged glances.

"Are you taking AJ on a date Alberto?" CM Punk asked Del Rio.

"Why do you have to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong perro?" Alberto said annoyed and CM Punk laughed at Alberto's embarrassment. When AJ realized what he was up to she changed her mind.

"No thanks Bertie, you're really not my type. I like my men a little hotter, right boys?" AJ said to Roderick and Jay.

"Right," they said cockily and Randy and Trish shook their heads at Del Rio.

"AJ Alberto, really? You can do so much better," Randy Orton said and AJ looked at Randy offended. "She's like two feet tall she's the same height as John Cena's jorts,"

"I would say you don't know what you're talking about Randy but you're a prophet so you must be right," Alberto said.

"I am so embarrassed right now, this is no way for the Divas Champion to be treated! I'm going to the Sandbox and I'm gonna tell Shawn and Hunter what a jerk you're all being to me!" AJ said and she hailed a cab and headed to the Sandbox with Roderick and Jay while the rest of the roster blew a sigh of relief that she was gone and checked into the hotel to get some much needed rest before the wedding.

The Sandbox

The American Hotties arrived at the Sandbox and rang the bell, they waited for a moment but no-one answered. AJ looked at Jay and Roderick before deciding to ring the bell again. The gate didn't open and nobody answered on the intercom. It was late there was no way they were going back to the Beverly Hills Wilshire now. DX were inside because all the lights were on.

"Let me in right now!" AJ demanded and Jay and Roderick gulped.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to be giving DX orders AJ. Let's just wait out here for them to let us in?" Roderick Strong said but AJ had a better idea.

"ARGHHHH!" she screamed and Roderick and Jay covered their ears as she screamed. Eventually someone opened the front door, it was Chyna and she wasn't happy.

"What is the matter with you AJ? Chris Jericho is haunting our house and we don't want any wrestlers around the Sandbox until Majesty get rid of him,"

"Jericho's inside the Sandbox?" Jay Lethal asked and Chyna nodded. "Well we can't leave now so we might as-well come inside,"

"No, I'm going back to the Beverly Hills Wilshire," AJ Lee said calling the cab back but the American Hotties stopped her from dialing.

"You've got to face your fears AJ, don't worry we won't let anything happen to you anyway," Roderick Strong said. "Open the gates Mrs. Helmsley, we're coming in,"

Chyna sighed and she buzzed the American Hotties in, AJ was shaking so hard Roderick and Jay had to hold her by the shoulders as they wanted into the Sandbox.

When they got inside DX, the ARK Angels of DX and Majesty were looking up while Eric Bischoff and the Pope were sitting with New York's Finest. Darkness was also there and Michelle McCool and Kelly Kelly were not happy to see AJ Lee.

"This is a joke right? What are they doing here?" Undertaker said when he saw the American Hotties. "We got a ghost we gotta take care of, we can't have no little Diva and her boy toys hanging around right now Chyna,"

"Don't worry she won't get in the way, come over here guys and don't do anything stupid," Cheyenne said ushering the American Hotties over to her side.

"There's a ghost in this house," AJ Lee said her skin whitening with fear. Cheyenne hugged AJ and rocked her back and forth while signing a Psalm 27. Her singing worked and AJ stopped shaking but the singing also infuriated Chris Jericho and he started to throw things around the house. Cheyenne kept singing to AJ while the American Hotties dodged the flying furniture and DX shielded them as best they could.

Remi wasn't about to let Jericho get away with it, she planted and her feet and turned into fire. Unlike everyone else Majesty could see Jericho in the spirit and when Remi turned into fire he stopped throwing things and remained perfectly still. As long as Remi was around Jericho could do no damage, he'd been afraid of Remi since he returned from the dead a few years ago. He never knew who she was until now and it figured that God would send a DX kid to thwart another one of his plans.

"What are you waiting for Jericho, get out of here before I come after you," Remi said.

"No I won't leave I'm coming to the wedding," Jericho said.

"Like Hell you are!" Undertaker roared. "Burn him up Remi!"

Romeo shook his head and turned to the Undertaker, "He's looking right at you Undertaker," Romeo said and Undertaker shrugged.

"So what I don't care, just get rid of him guys the wedding is in a few hours!" Undertaker said and Jericho charged at the Undertaker knocking the Deadman through 360 degrees and he dropped on his back in pain.

Cheyenne suddenly stopped singing when she saw Undertaker on the ground.

"No please don't stop I was enjoying that so much," AJ Lee said as Cheyenne got up to attend to the Undertaker.

Now Chris Jericho was looking at AJ and the Pope smiled at her. "My aren't you a pretty little thing, why don't you dance with the Pope at the wedding tomorrow?" he asked AJ.

"You're invited to the wedding?" Jay Lethal asked the Pope and DX shook their heads.

"Yes I want to come and celebrate this glorious union," the Pope said and Shawn screwed up his face at the Pontiff. "Let me be the MC and I will make Chris Jericho go away,"

"Sorry Il Papa but we've already got an MC and his name is Ric Flair," Shawn said and Majesty turned to where Chris Jericho was hovering. He was looking right at AJ and she had no idea.

Amy got the feeling she was in danger so she pulled AJ over to her, then she remembered what Trish said, that she wasn't supposed to leave Cheyenne's side for a moment. So she left AJ and went to where Cheyenne was standing. AJ was alone and in danger.

"AJ come over here!" RJ Orton said and the Diva turned her nose up at Randy and Trish's seventeen year-old son.

"Are you serious you're like way too young for me," AJ Lee said.

"He's not asking you out AJ," Roderick Strong said to the American Hottie. "I think you might be in danger,"

"Don't tell her that she's gonna freak out!" Roderick said to Jay and sure enough AJ started to freak out.

"Remi, where is Chris Jericho right now?" she asked the Red Redeemer and Majesty approached her but the closer they stepped to her the further away she moved. "Answer me Remi where is he?"

"AJ just stay still and let us come to you okay?" Remi replied and Jericho laughed loudly and AJ screamed in fear and started to run. Jericho followed her all over the lower part of the Sandbox laughing at her and scaring her to death. Majesty called after her and she hid in the closet under the stairs. Majesty ran to the closet with the ARK Angels of DX.

"AJ you gotta come outta there!" Romeo said. "Don't be afraid we've got this in hand!"

"She won't come out of there she's terrified," RJ said. "She'd lose her mind if she knew Jericho was in there with her,"

Remi got hot but turning into fire wasn't going to help in this instance. "We need to get her out of there without letting her know he's in there with her and there's only one person she'll listen to and that's my mom," Remi said and she ran to get Amy while Romeo and RJ tried to coax AJ out of the closet.

Amy came running over to the closet and knelt down next to the closet door and pressed her hand to it. "AJ listen to me, don't be afraid you're safe here Jericho can't hurt you if you're with us. Please come out of there okay?" Amy said.

"I can't I'm too scared I don't like ghosts Amy!" AJ Lee said shuddering and Chris Jericho spoke to her in the closet.

"How can you hate me? Give me a chance AJ we should get to know each other before we decide if we hate each other," Chris Jericho said and the sound of his voice sent AJ flying out of the closet up the stairs to Amy and Shawn's bedroom and she locked herself inside.

"Okay at least she's stopped screaming," Amy said and she realized that she had left Cheyenne's side. "Oh no," she said and she ran back into the foyer and saw Cheyenne having a fight with Chris Jericho. She was pushing something invisible back against the wall, it was Jericho.

"Get away from my daughter Chris!" Shawn yelled but his Righteous Indignation was useless against a ghost. Majesty ran inside and Remi turned into fire and saw Chris Jericho attacking her sister.

"Cheyenne stop fighting him you're going to use up all your Phenomenal Strength!" Remi warned her sister and the ARK Angels tried to talk Cheyenne into letting Jericho go but she couldn't, she was mad at him, too mad. Garrett noticed Cheyenne starting to weaken and he intercepted the fight.

"That's enough Cheyenne let him go," Garrett said and he pulled Cheyenne back and when he did Chris Jericho knocked him down and applied the Walls of Jericho and Garrett's back felt like it was going to break.

"Get off my son!" Undertaker roared but he couldn't fight Jericho off he didn't have the Gift that the Cheyenne had. Remi stepped up to Jericho and the heat from her was so intense he had to let go of Garrett, the closer she came to him the further he backed up. Soon he was on the wall and he remained there while DX and Darkness attended to Garrett and Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne are you okay?" Shawn asked his daughter who was very weak and Garrett was clenching his back in pain.

"I think we need healing dad," Cheyenne said and Romeo rubbed his healing hands together and touched Cheyenne and Garrett where they were hurting. Garrett's strength was restored but Cheyenne was still weak.

Shawn frowned at Romeo, "What's the matter why is Cheyenne still weak?" he asked True Love.

"My Gift of Healing didn't work on her," Romeo said and he turned to RJ for an explanation. "Tell us what's going on Eyeglass,"

"Cheyenne used her Gift from God on a ghost, she's not authorized to use her Gift that way. Only Remi is. We have to get Jericho out of this house or he'll attack Cheyenne and this time he'll be relentless," RJ replied and Shawn picked up his daughter while Undertaker picked up Garrett.

"Come on we're outta here," Shawn said taking Cheyenne to the DX Machine. "We're staying over at Cameron and LC's, Amy get everything outta the bedroom and let's go!"

Amy scrunched up her face in anguish, "This is all my fault, Trish told me not to leave her side." Amy said furious with herself.

"Well technically this is AJ Lee's fault, if she didn't show up here you wouldn't had to have left Cheyenne's side to get her away from Chris Jericho," LC said and Hunter and Joanie comforted Amy.

"I say we leave her in here with Jericho," Hunter said as Jericho was cornered in the ceiling thanks to Remi, one wrong move and he'd be incinerated by her fire.

"Don't worry about AJ we're not going anywhere we'll keep an eye on her, just make sure my sister's ready for the wedding in the morning," Remi said as the DX Family left in a hurry leaving Majesty with New York's Finest and Eric's Embassy.

"Well I got a date for the wedding tomorrow," the Pope said rubbing his hands together thinking of AJ and Maria Batista and Mickie James Cena turned their noses up at him in disgust.

"You dirty old man she's almost a century younger than you," Mickie said to the Pope in disgust.

"Don't mouth off to me young lady, soon you and your little group of New Yorkers will be working for me and Eric Bischoff. Don't think that this wedding is going to be the last time you see me around here," The Pope warned New York's Finest.

"After Jericho's finished with DX the WWE roster will be paying us to take over and they'll soon be working for me," Eric Bischoff said and John Cena and Batista looked at him like he was crazy.

Majesty heard every word the Pope and Eric Bischoff said and they weren't worried about Eric's Embassy, Remi however was very worried about Cheyenne, in fact she'd never been more concerned about the Girl with Phenomenal Strength who was just hours away from marrying into a Phenomenal family.


	15. Bullets and the Bride

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen – Bullets and the Bride

LC and Cameron's, Agoura Hills, Malibu, California

Cheyenne turned onto her stomach and LC laced up her wedding dress from behind. Garrett was in a guest bedroom with the Calloways, Shawn, Amy and Cameron. Cheyenne's wedding dress had notches all up the back and LC was half the way up, she couldn't button the dress any other way because Cheyenne was too weak to stand up on her feet. The fight she had gotten into with Chris Jericho last night was doing a lot of damage, even after the fight was over Cheyenne hadn't recovered. She could talk alright but just barely and LC prayed for her to start singing again.

"Come on Chey sing a song unto the Lord, that'll help it always helps," LC said.

"I can't sing how many more notches you got left LC?" Cheyenne asked her sister-in-law with feint breath.

LC frowned, it wasn't like Cheyenne not to sing, it was the only other thing she did besides wrestle and now suddenly she couldn't do it.

"What did Jericho do to you?" LC said annoyed as she tied the buttons of Cheyenne's dress together faster. When she finally got to the last button at the top Cheyenne was out of breath. "Cheyenne are you okay?"

Cheyenne pulled at the buttons, "It's too tight, the dress is too tight LC I can't breathe," Cheyenne said. "Get it off me,"

"Cheyenne quit it I spent forever getting you into this dress, here let me help you up. Looks like Shawn's going to have to carry you to the altar," LC said picking Cheyenne up from off the bed. When she stood up her head started to spin and she sat back down on the bed.

"This dress is too tight LC," she said. "I can't wear it,"

"Cheyenne this is your wedding dress you have to wear it, I am not undoing it so you better just start breathing again like normal," LC said firmly. "Now I'll do your veil,"

LC got the veil from the other side of the room and when she turned around Cheyenne was passed out on the bed. "Chey!" LC said and she waddled over to Cheyenne and checked her pulse, it was very weak. "Oh Hell no, we are not cancelling this wedding."

LC touched her stomach, "Come on baby let's pray you're old enough to do that now," she said to her unborn child and she sat next to Cheyenne, reached out for her hand and held it against her stomach. "When you're born I want you to see two happily married women looking down at you baby and by the power of the Lord Jesus Christ Cheyenne will make it down the altar this morning and when she leaves Silver Trumpets she will be Mrs. Cheyenne Michelle Calloway," LC declared. "Now let it be done according to Your will!"

LC pressed down on Cheyenne's hand and suddenly her baby moved and it kept on moving, the movement did something to Cheyenne's hand and she started to harmonize with LC and Cameron's baby. The power of God flowed through LC's womb and entered into Cheyenne's body. "Now get up and put on this veil!" LC said firmly and Cheyenne arose like she was being lifted by God himself and she embraced LC and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sis," she said and LC smiled with joy.

"There was no way Jericho was ruining this day for you and Garrett," LC said and Cheyenne pulled her veil down and prayed under it while LC went to get Cameron and tell him that Cheyenne was good to go.

"Thank God." Cameron said hugging LC as she came into the room where Undertaker was praying with Garrett and Shawn while Amy sat with Sara Calloway. "Chey's alright Amy you can stop beating yourself up now,"

Amy shook her head, she looked beautiful in her dark green dress but her face was full of regret. She blamed herself entirely for what happened at the Sandbox last night, even though it wasn't her fault.

"Hey Trish is here I gotta hide!" Amy said putting herself into the ottoman next to the bed. She was pretty sure Trish was going to rebuke her for leaving Cheyenne's side when she told her not to.

"Now you're acting like a little scardy cat just like AJ Lee, that's how this all happened in the first place," Trish said coming into the room with Randy Orton. She opened up the ottoman and saw Amy crouched down like a little pussycat. "Now that's now way for an anointed woman of God to act, come on outta there Big Red. Cheyenne's fine,"

Amy looked up at Trish her brown eyes brimming with tears, "But she got hurt, she got hurt because of me!" Amy said.

"No she got hurt because of Chris Jericho and we'll deal with him. Come on you're going to crease your dress," Trish said and she pulled Amy out of the ottoman.

"Amen!" Garrett, Undertaker, Kane and Shawn said at the same-time and they praised God before turning around and seeing Amy stepping out of the ottoman. "What are you doing?" Undertaker asked Amy.

"She's hiding from me," Trish replied, she thought I was going to yell at her for what happened to Cheyenne last night,"

"Big Red!" the Calloways said at the same-time sweetly and Amy smiled and suddenly she didn't feel so bad anymore, that was until she looked at Shawn. His eyes were all the proof she needed that he thought she was responsible for what happened to Cheyenne.

"Rebecca would never have left Cheyenne's side like that, don't let it happen again Amy. The next time Trish tells you to do something you better do it," Shawn said to his wife firmly and Amy got back inside the ottoman and started to cry.

Trish put her arms up in frustration, "Now look what you did Shawn, now I gotta get her back out of there again!" Trish said and LC and Cameron looked at Shawn surprised.

"It wasn't Amy's fault Cheyenne got hurt," LC said to Shawn.

"Yeah she was trying to help AJ Lee," Sara Calloway said coming over to Shawn.

"Who the Hell is AJ compared to my daughter?" Shawn said and he walked over to the ottoman and knocked on the top of it. "Amy, are you going to act like a woman of God from now on instead of a stupid brainless Diva?" Shawn asked her and Amy could barely respond through her tears. "The woman I married would never have left Cheyenne like that,"

"Shawn back off she's already crying," Randy Orton said. "Is there anyone you won't put before your family?"

"I'm not his family Randy I'm just his big dumb wife," Amy said. "And I screwed up royal,"

"Yes you did, screw AJ Lee my daughter is your daughter Amy and she means more than a million Divas ever will," Shawn said and now Trish was offended.

"You got a problem with Divas now Shawn? Newsflash Sexy Boy, your daughter is a wrestler too and she got hurt because she tried to wrestle her way out of a spiritual fight, isn't that something you should have taught her not to do?" Trish said.

"You told Amy to stay put and she didn't listen, I can't have her running after Divas on my daughter's wedding weekend!" Shawn said and Randy had heard enough.

"AJ Lee is not just some dumb Diva Shawn and you better change your attitude towards her or else I'm going to put you in this ottoman and take your wife out for a nice drive in one of her many, many cars from Alberto Del Rio," Randy Orton said and Shawn ignored him.

"I'm sorry Amy I just want this day to be perfect and I expected a lot more from you, you're my wife and you let me down," Shawn said and Amy got out of the ottoman and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're right I'm not the wife your used to, come on Randy let's go take my BMW convertible for a drive before the wedding. I could really do with a friend right now," Amy said and Trish and Shawn gasped as Randy and Amy left together.

As they left the room they saw Cheyenne standing on the landing in her wedding dress. "Where are you guys going?" she asked them.

"We're just gonna go for a ride before the wedding," Amy said and Cheyenne could see she was upset.

"Did something happen, why are your eyes all red?" she asked Amy.

"Why don't you ask your stupid old man?" Randy replied and Cheyenne was shocked at Randy's tone.

"Hold on don't leave guys I don't want any more drama on my wedding day," Cheyenne said and she knocked on the door where Garrett was and Shawn came out with Trish. "What's going on why is Amy crying?" Cheyenne asked Shawn but he was so stunned by how beautiful she looked he couldn't even reply.

"I-I-I-I"

"Dad answer me!" Cheyenne said.

"I'm sorry Chey you just look so beautiful," Shawn said.

"I looked pretty awesome too before you started tearing me apart but I guess I'm just got the woman you thought I was now that I put your daughter in danger," Amy said resentfully.

"Okay now I really wanna know what you said to Amy dad," Cheyenne said through her veil.

"I was mad at her for letting Chris Jericho hurt you last night," Shawn said.

"And he said that Rebecca would never have left your side like I did," Amy said and Cheyenne looked at her father in shock.

"You are such a punk dad and if I was in my wrestling gear I would so kick your narrow ass right now. How dare you compare mom and Amy, when are you going to get over the fact that mom is dead and your wife is right here head-over-heels in love with you? Here's a clue dad: mom cheated on you with your best friend and she abandoned me and Cameron before committing suicide after trying to kill Britney Spears for flirting with you. She was a psycho and if it wasn't for Amy she would be in Hell right now. She pushed you away and now you're pushing Amy away, she's leaving with Randy Orton for crying out loud. Do you want to ruin Aunt Trish's day too?" Cheyenne said and now Shawn felt like crying.

"No, I don't want to ruin anyone's day I just wanted this day to go well," Shawn said.

"It is going well look at me!" Cheyenne said and Shawn shook his head.

"I can't look at you without thinking about Rebecca," Shawn said and Amy marched over to Shawn and kissed him passionately for about fifteen seconds.

"Are you thinking about her now?" Amy said and Shawn smiled in delight.

"Thinking about who?" he said and they resumed kissing much to Cheyenne relief and Trish and Randy's satisfaction.

"That worked just like we said it would," Trish said to Randy and Cheyenne frowned at the Ortons.

"Wait-a-minute you two planned this?" she asked them both and they nodded. "You guys really live up to your calling,"

"And you really live up to yours, you are Phenomenal Cheyenne Michelle," came the voice of the Undertaker as he stepped out of the room and saw Shawn and Amy kissing. "Well I'm glad they're back in love, I was ready to Tombstone them both for upsetting everyone just before the wedding,"

"All that would have done was send you to Hell," Cameron said coming out with LC and they both smiled at Cheyenne. "You ready to say "I do" sis?"

"Yes I am, how's Garrett is he okay?" Cheyenne asked LC.

"He's fine he's nervous about Eric's Embassy but we told him everything's going to be fine, Majesty will take care of everything," LC replied. "Let's go ARK Angel,"

LC and Cameron, Shawn and Amy left with Cheyenne to the DX wedding limo and Undertaker left with Garrett and the Calloway family afterwards.

The Ortons drove to Silver Trumpets alone. They had a lot to talk about and it was best that nobody else was around to hear them.

Silver Trumpets Church, Los Angles, California

The WWE roster was already inside and seated, Melina and Johnny were on their way but the excitement was outside the church with the Shield. While Majesty assured the Hounds of Justice that all was well and Chris Jericho would not be attending the wedding, the Pope insisted on showing up and when he did the Shield refused to let him in.

"Okay we've all heard it before old man, you're the Pope you're the most important man in the church. Well we've got news for you Pontiff, DX don't want you at this wedding and neither do we or any of the WWE roster. So why don't you take that 10 storey hat of yours and shove it where the sun don't shine?" Dean Ambrose said to the Pope.

"You sound just like that punk Shawn Michaels, such disrespect. There's no way I'm not attending this wedding, I have a date!" the Pope said and the Shield looked behind him and saw AJ Lee and the American Hotties in the limousine behind him.

"I had to come with him it was the only way I could get out of the house," AJ explained to the Shield.

"He's like 144 years old!" Roman Reigns said in disgust. "AJ what is wrong with you?"

"I was scared Chris Jericho is haunting the Sandbox and Cheyenne and Garrett got hurt, plus I think Amy's mad at me," AJ said and the Shield looked between each other; nothing AJ was saying was making any sense but if there was any truth to it, Chris Jericho was very close by.

"I love you AJ Lee you are the most beautiful girl in all of America," the Pope said to AJ and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay easy old man I just came with you to get out of the house," AJ Lee said.

"Are DX still there?" Seth Rollins asked.

"No they took Cheyenne to her brother's house after Jericho attacked her," AJ Lee said and the Shield looked at her in shock.

"Jericho attacked Shawn Michaels' daughter?" Seth said in disbelief. "He is so dead!"

"He's dead already you moron, there's no stopping that guy, not even death can stop him. I don't know how Cheyenne's going to get through this day with him around," AJ Lee said before going inside. "Let's go Papa," she said to the Pope with a smile and the Shield turned up their noses as the creepy old Pontiff tried to get passed them with AJ.

"Do you need a new hearing aid or something?" Dean Ambrose said to the Pope.

"AJ can come in but you can't," Roman said and suddenly eight men with guns got out of a second limousine that pulled up around the corner.

"Oh I think these men would disagree with you, say hello to the Pope's Mafia," the Pope said. "You don't let me in you don't get to see Cheyenne and Garrett get married, the choice is yours you three big thugs,"

The Shield pointed to their bulletproof vests, "Let them take their best shot we ain't letting you in," Dean Ambrose said again.

"Fine have it your way stupid American idiots – shoot them!" the Pope said to the Mafia just as the King and Queen of Egypt arrived with Edge and Alannah, the Mafia heiress.

"Put those guns down fellas, right now!" Melina said to the Mafia who recognized Alannah Pirelli immediately. "There will be no violence at this wedding,"

The Pope looked at Edge and Alannah, "You can't do anything to stop me from getting inside this wedding, I'm the freakin' Pope!" the Pope said Indignantly.

"You're broke Il Papa you don't have any money, you're a disgrace to the Papacy!" Alannah replied.

"Nobody cares about you anymore old man. Now get out of here!" Edge said to the Pope and Alannah walked up to the Mafia goons and said something to them in Italian.

"What are you doing, why are you putting away your guns? Come back you fools I'm the Pope you have to protect me!" the Pope yelled at the Mafia as they put their guns down.

"She's the Pirelli heiress; she's got more money than you. You can't even afford to send us home after the wedding; you've lost it Il Papa. Let's go boys," one of the Mafia men responded and Alannah and Edge smiled as they drove off leaving the Pope absolutely furious.

When DX arrived with Cheyenne they were annoyed at the sight of the loudmouth little man in the big white hat but when they saw the smile on Melina and Johnny's faces they knew everything was going to be alright.

"Don't worry guys the Pope has been stalled, there's not going to be any problems at the wedding," Seth Rollins assured DX as the Shield came over to them. As they did so the Pope grabbed AJ Lee and ran into the church locking the doors from inside.

"Um what do you call that? The Pope just locked himself in the church," Hunter said pointing to the doors of Silver Trumpets Church which were now locked.

"Oh dear now the entire roster has to be in there with the worst Pope in the history of Popes, I should have told the Mafia to shoot him," Alannah Pirelli said to Edge. "Come on let's get him out of there,"

Cheyenne put her hand up and Edge and Alannah looked at her, "Guys come here," she said to them. "Let them handle this," she said pointing to LC and Cameron.

LC's face lit up in delight, "You want me to take out the trash?" she said and she pulled out Halle and Henry, her weapons of warfare. "Allow me!" she said and she charged for the church doors, cut open the bolts with Halle and aimed at the Pope's head with Henry.

"Time to go old man!" LC said and the Pope hid behind AJ Lee.

"You wouldn't hurt a little Diva would you?" AJ Lee said to LC trembling.

"With the amount of trouble you've caused over the last twelve hours I feel like I should judge you too AJ but you're just a dumb Diva, what's your excuse Il Papa? Are you senile or something? Do you not know when you're not wanted? This wedding is for guests only, take your crusty old butt back to the Vatican!" LC told the Pope.

"What Vatican, Shawn and Amy destroyed it! I have nowhere to live, I have nowhere to go, you have made the Pope homeless!" the Pope complained and DX came in behind LC and Cameron.

Shawn sighed and tried to contain himself so his Righteous Indignation didn't go off. "Okay let's call it a day cardinal. I have an offer that you better accept or else LC is going to judge you," Shawn said.

"Let's hear it you owe me," the Pope said to Shawn behind AJ.

"How about you live with us at the Sandbox until the Italian government finds suitable accommodation for you back in Rome?" Shawn said and Hunter and Amy's mouths dropped.

"You want me to live with you here in Los Angeles?" the Pope said.

"Ew gross!" Amy said shuddering.

"It's the only way we can keep an eye on him until after Cheyenne and Garrett's honeymoon," Shawn said to Amy.

"You have got to be kidding me," Amy said and Shawn squeezed her on the butt and she laughed. "Okay let's do it," she said changing her mind. "Anything to keep you happy Shawn,"

"Thanks babe, what do you say Il Papa? Are you going to stay with us?" Shawn asked the Pope.

"Can I stay for the wedding?" the Pope asked.

"Hell no," Cheyenne said from behind her veil.

"Okay then I'll see you at home, is the television working?" the Pope asked DX.

Shawn handed him his keys, "Yes and there's food in the fridge and don't eat anything on the bottom shelf - that's my shelf," Shawn replied and the Pope took the keys and left for the Sandbox in the DX machine that was parked outside.

Hunter looked at Shawn horrified, "I don't want that pervert in my house," Hunter said. "With me there there's no room for another,"

"Majesty will keep an eye on him, they're there keeping an eye on Jericho," Shawn said and Cheyenne shook her head.

"My sister's missing my wedding because of Jericho, we have got to fix him!" she said to LC and Cameron.

"Remi will fix him and don't worry you can be there on her wedding day, cause after all this Jericho sure won't be a problem for any of us ever again," Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded.

"It still sucks not having her here," Cheyenne replied and Shawn heard her not liking that Cheyenne wasn't completely happy today.

_Don't worry Shawn_

"What?" Shawn said and Amy frowned.

"Who are you talking to?" Amy asked him.

"I thought I heard Rebecca's voice," Shawn said and Cheyenne scowled at her father.

"Stop thinking about mom!" Cheyenne replied. "She's not here okay? I so wanna super-kick you right now!"

"Okay," Shawn said but he was pretty sure that she was pretty near but he put his hands up to protect his chin just in-case Cheyenne was serious.


	16. Let's Take This Outside

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen – Let's Take This Outside

Silver Trumpets Church, Los Angeles, California

Melina and Johnny came into the church with Randy and Trish while Amy spoke to Shawn about Cheyenne. Amy was concerned because Shawn seemed to be oblivious to how he was making Cheyenne feel by constantly talking about Rebecca.

"So why are you still talking about Rebecca?" she asked Shawn.

"Because I heard her, she spoke to me while Cheyenne was talking to me. I think she's here," Shawn said looking around for an angel in a big white robe.

"Shawn are you crazy Rebecca is not here and Undertaker is giving you some really ugly looks," Amy said nodding to where the Deadman was standing. Undertaker made a gesture across neck at Shawn like he was going to decapitate him and Shawn pointed to his crotch until Amy knocked his hand away and reminded him that he was in church. "Shawn stop it!"

"Amy why aren't you copying me?" Shawn asked his wife.

"Because you're acting like we're in the ring right now, your daughter is about to get married you need to act a little more dignified than this," Amy said and Shawn frowned at her.

"How would you know your father didn't give you away at your wedding I did when you were supposed to be marrying Edge," Shawn said and Amy laughed.

"That's right how funny is that? I gotta find Trish and tell her," Amy said leaving the alcove of the church while the Undertaker continued to give Shawn some very menacing looks. The Deadman was taking his role as Cheyenne's soon-to-be father-in-law very seriously and even Cheyenne's own father wasn't going to get in the way of making this the most special day in both her life and Garrett's life.

"Quit it Deadman!" Shawn said as Undertaker continued to make 'The End is Near' gesture to his throat.

Amy stepped outside the church where her sisters in Christ were talking with their husbands but when she stepped towards them their expressions changed.

"Is something wrong why are you guys out here you should be inside with the rest of the guests?" Amy asked them.

"We were just talking about something between each other, what are you doing out here?" King John asked Amy.

"I came out here to tell Trish how funny it was that Shawn gave me away at my wedding and now we're married," Amy said.

"That's not funny Amy that was God's will. Before you even knew Shawn God planned for you two to be married," Trish said.

"Isn't God amazing? And now Shawn's going temporarily insane," Amy said and Queen Melina frowned at her.

"What do you mean temporarily insane?" she asked Amy.

"I mean he keeps on saying he hears Rebecca, like she's here," Amy said and Trish and Randy exchanged glances with Melina and Johnny. "What?" Amy asked them.

"She is here. She's here right now," Randy Orton said and Amy frowned. "You didn't really think she was going to miss her daughter's wedding did you?"

Amy combed her hands through her head realizing how short-sighted she had been, "Shawn's right I'm a dumb Diva, how could I not think she wouldn't be here today? This is why Shawn's been hearing her voice. Is she mad at me for what happened to Cheyenne last night?"

Trish and Randy didn't answer, "I think you should go back inside Amy and find Shawn," Melina said finally.

"Guys tell me is there something I need to know? Am I going to have to wrestle with the Angel Rebecca before the wedding?" Amy said and Trish covered her face.

"God brought you and Shawn together, he brought us together and made us ATM we are on an assignment," Trish said and Melina squeezed Trish's shoulder and Amy realized that they were outside for a reason; they were talking about her. "Amy our assignment is almost over,"

"What does that mean?" Amy said frowning.

"Can you see what's happening?" Johnny said to her and Melina gagged his mouth.

"No I can't see what's happening because you two won't tell me!" Amy said to Trish and Randy. "Guys what is going on?"

Shawn came outside and grabbed Amy from behind, "Cheyenne looks so beautiful in her dress, Jericho never left a scratch on her. Its time everyone please come inside the wedding is about to start," he said and Amy looked at her friends still waiting for them to answer her question.

"Guys we're not done here please tell me what's going on?" Amy said.

Inside Cheyenne was in the alcove waiting for Shawn to come back inside. Garrett, Kane and Undertaker were waiting at the altar and all the guests were anticipating her arrival. She wanted Remi to be there too.

"Damn you Jericho," she said to herself and she started to fiddle with her bouquet. LC had spent ages putting it together, she was just like a real sister just like Trish and Melina were to Amy. They were sisters in Christ and soon they would be even closer.

"Hey what's going on with your bouquet?" LC said coming over to Cheyenne with the Three C's, Cheyenne's bridesmaids.

"Why are the petals falling out?" Charlene McKenzie asked her.

"LC what kind of bouquet is this?" Cheyenne said to her chief bridesmaid.

"Hey I had that put together just right, you must be holding it too tight you need to relax Cheyenne," LC said. "Give me that bouquet,"

LC looked at the bouquet closely; it has been especially arranged by Justin Danner, he's an excellent florist and there was no way he was responsible for this. LC thought the bouquet was coming apart by itself. "I need to speak to Cameron I'll be right back," LC said and she waddled over to Cameron who was sitting in the front row with the Montenegro's.

"LC are you okay?" Hunter asked his daughter seeing the bouquet in her hand. "Why are you holding Cheyenne's bouquet?"

"Dad go back and sit with mom and Hayworth we don't need your bonehead comments right now," LC said and Hunter fake cried and sat next to Joanie and Hayworth.

"Ow!" Hayworth cried out as Hunter sat on his hand. "That's my writing hand!"

"No son that'll be your drinking hand," Hunter said to Hayworth while Joanie focused her attention on LC.

"What's going on over there?" she asked Hunter and when she saw that he was making obscene gestures with his hand she sighed, "Nevermind I'll ask her myself,"

"The bouquet is coming apart Cameron what's going on? Is Jericho doing this, is he here?" LC said. "He wouldn't dare show up,"

Suddenly the organ thundered and loud rock music came out of it, LC and Cameron stepped up to the altar and told Garrett and the Calloways to get back.

"Jericho's here," Cameron said.

Cheyenne heard the noise but she didn't come into the church because Shawn wasn't with her, she turned around and saw Remi, RJ and Romeo. "Remi I'm so glad you're here!" Cheyenne cried out. "Did you get rid of Jericho?"

Remi shook her head, "No he's here Chey," Remi said. "He's jumping up and down on the church organ,"

Cheyenne looked into the church through the glass doors with disdain, "So that's what that awful noise is, there's a demon on the altar. Excuse me while I take care of it,"

Remi grabbed her sister's hand, "No you cannot go in there, Jericho wants you to come after him he wants you to attack him so that he can take away your Phenomenal Strength," Remi said to Cheyenne.

"This is our church, LC, Cameron and me are part of Silver Trumpets church and there is no way Jericho is staying here for the wedding, I have to use my Gift from God to get rid of him," Cheyenne said but Majesty stopped her.

"No you don't have to use your Gift from God to stop him, I have to use mine. I'm sorry sis I so didn't want this to happen but it seems I have no choice," Remi said. "You have to tell all your guests to leave; the church has to be empty,"

"But the wedding is about to start, if everyone finds out that Jericho is inside they might not come back in!" Cheyenne said.

"That's better than the alternative they cannot be in there while I fight Jericho, he'll start throwing stuff around and he'll scare everyone just like he scared AJ Lee and we all know how well that turned out," RJ said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Cheyenne we tried to keep him in the house but the Pope showed up and he escaped," Romeo said and Cheyenne clenched her teeth.

"So this is dad's fault, I knew he was going to ruin this day for me. Oh if only mom was around she'd tell him off for causing all this drama on my wedding day," Cheyenne said and she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Shawn came back into the church with Amy, Trish, Randy and Melina and Johnny to find out what all that noise was. "Rebecca," Shawn said and Amy went to slap him around the head like he was Hunter until Trish pointed to the Angel Rebecca standing next to Cheyenne.

"I couldn't stay away on the biggest day of my daughter's life and watch it ruined. I'm here to save the day which means you are relived of your duty Anointed Amy," the Angel Rebecca said and Amy gasped.

"What?!" she said and Shawn smiled before turning back to his wife.

"Don't you see Amy? She's here to help us," Shawn said but that wasn't the Truth and Trish and Randy knew it.

"God's not happy that Jericho hurt one of His ARK Angels so he sent me here to make sure nothing else screwy happened on our daughter's wedding day Shawn. I'm going to go into the church with Majesty," Rebecca said.

"But when everyone sees you they're going to freak out, mom I don't want any more drama on my wedding day!" Cheyenne complained. "I want you to go back to Heaven right now,"

Amy smiled, "You heard her Rebecca, we've got this and if God is mad at me I'll discuss it with Him later," Amy said and Rebecca looked at Trish and Randy.

"So you guys didn't tell her?" Rebecca said to the Ortons and Trish and Randy lowered their heads. "Can nobody follow a simple instruction down here? I thought it was just you Amy but apparently your friends can't do what God tells them to do either. I'm not going anywhere I've been assigned back to my family. You are relieved of your duty as a member of ATM as of last night,"

Amy couldn't believe it, "Are you saying God fired me?" Amy asked Rebecca and she nodded.

"You valued the life of an ARK Angel over a mere Diva, that is insubordination and Trish should have told you that. My question is why didn't she? I can't go back to Heaven I'm staying here for good," Rebecca said. "Now excuse me while I do what you couldn't and that's protect my daughter,"

Remi clenched her jaw and turned to RJ and Romeo, "Let's go," she said to her Majestic comrades. "Let's do what God told us to do before everything got crazy,"

"You mean destroy Jericho inside the church?" Romeo said.

"No that would be messy let's just get him out of the church," Remi said.

Majesty stepped into the church and made a beeline for the altar. Only they could see Jericho jumping up and down on the organ but he wouldn't be jumping up and down on it for long. RJ and Romeo raised Remi up on their shoulders and catapulted her towards the organ. A wave of heat followed her.

"Get down everyone!" RJ said to the wedding guests and they dove under the church pews as Remi covered the entire church with the fire of the Holy Spirit. It was impossible for Jericho to stay in there now and Remi jumped on his back as he tried to escape through the church doors. She pulled him back and he tried to shake her off. Finally Remi grabbed him by the hair and stepped on his neck so he couldn't move.

"Stay right there!" she said from a side corner in the sanctuary where nobody could see her. Jericho couldn't move because Remi had so much anointing her foot felt like a mountain, it had nothing to do with her she was just Shawn and Amy's little girl; it was the power of God working through her. When RJ and Romeo saw that Jericho had been contained they told everyone to get back up.

"Tell Cheyenne the wedding's back on," RJ said to LC and the mother-to-be waddled to the church doors and told Cheyenne what she'd been dying to here.

"It looks like your sister is staying for the wedding," LC said to Cheyenne and she grabbed LC and hugged her tightly, hugging her baby at the same-time. "She's standing on Jericho's neck at the back of the church,"

"I told you my baby girl's got this, you can go now Rebecca," Amy said to the Angel Rebecca and LC frowned.

"Rebecca?" she said seeing the angel for the first time. "You came for the wedding?"

"No I can to relieve Amy of her assignment only she is failing to understand that her assignment is up," Rebecca said and she turned to Trish, Randy, Melina and Johnny. "You need to tell her exactly what God told you," she said to them and Amy looked at her friends distraught.

"Is this true? Am I no longer Anointed Amy?" she asked Trish and Melina.

"I'm sorry Amy but God's decision has been made," Trish said and Cheyenne took Amy's hand.

"God owes me a wedding present and after the wedding I'm going to ask Him for it, then we'll see whose staying and whose going," Cheyenne said to Amy before turning to the Angel Rebecca. "Mom I do not want you upsetting Amy anymore, dad keep mom in check or so help me God my foot is going to be kicking some chins outside this church,"

Shawn nodded, "You got it sweetheart, Rebecca behave your angelic self and stop upsetting our daughter," Shawn warned Rebecca.

"Fine I'll be quiet but this isn't over Amy. As soon as the wedding's over you're no longer on assignment to Shawn," Rebecca said and Amy flicked her long red hair over her shoulder and turned towards Shawn.

"She's really getting on my nerves," Amy said. "But I can put up with her if you can,"

"Just hold on Big Red we're gonna sort this whole thing out after the wedding okay?" Shawn said to Amy before kissing her and Amy felt better knowing that Shawn was on her side, at least she hoped he was. Her future as founding member of ATM depended on it.


	17. Wish Her Well

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen – Wish Her Well

Crystale Ballroom, Houston, Texas

Everyone including the bride and groom had gotten out of Silver Trumpets Church and onto the Delta flight to Houston in one piece, including the bride and groom. Remi still had her foot on Chris Jericho's neck and RJ and Romeo were with her and they insisted nobody hang around and so now the Crystale Ballroom was full of Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding guests and family members. There was one family member who had taken the ARK Angels of DX by surprise and nobody knew she was even there apart from the DX family and ATM. Still all the other guests had arrived in Houston safely and Undertaker and the Calloway family couldn't have been happier. Cheyenne Michelle Michaels was now officially a Calloway and part of the Deadman's family. Shawn didn't know whether to laugh or cry; he never would have imagined in a million years that the Undertaker would be his daughter's father-in-law. The last two outlaws of the WWE were now family.

New York's Finest arrived last leaving the Pope at the Sandbox with Edge's mom Judy watching 'Wheel of Fortune'. If he behaved himself Shawn promised to give him back all his money but now that Chris Jericho was out of the Sandbox that agreement was null and void and Shawn fully intended to kick the old cardinal out on his Papal butt as soon as he got back to Los Angeles. John Cena was concerned about Jericho and asked DX if everything went okay at the church. He should have been more concerned with the fact that Shane McMahon had come to the wedding reception with him and the rest of New York's Finest.

"Why did you bring this grasshopper to the wedding reception with you for?" Hunter said to John Cena, Ric Flair and Dave Batista.

"Hey I'm a part of this faction and if they're on the wedding guest list so am I," Shane McMahon protested and Hunter called the Shield over. They were holding the invite list and Hunter pointed to where it said "DO NOT LET SHANE MCMAHON INTO THE WEDDDING RECEPTION!" in big bold letters.

"Sorry boss we were chilling with our girlfriends we forgot to work the door," Dean Ambrose said to Hunter and Roman and Seth shrugged apologetically at the Game.

"Well now we've got to find a place for him to sit, Roman take him to that special seating area by the back door," Hunter said and Roman Reigns grabbed Shane and dragged him where the garbage was taken out.

"Sit there and don't move!" Roman warned Shane and he sat there and pulled out his cell-phone and sent a text to his wife who was inside with their sons that this was the worst wedding reception ever. Marisa text him back and told him that she was having the time of her life. She was sitting with the Divas talking about how beautiful the wedding ceremony was and how awesome it was when Cheyenne and Garrett said their wedding vows. Their children were playing with Hayworth Horace and the A Twins who were also having a great time but not because of the wedding, because of Majesty. They were talking about how great Remi, RJ and Romeo were and that it was because of them that Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding didn't get ruined. The A Twins knew that Majesty wanted to protect them from Jericho and they were truly grateful, it was a great help because Angelo was going to Harvard in the Fall with Hayworth and Remi and he didn't need his dead dad around wrecking the most important year of his life. Angelo had dreamt about going to Harvard with Remi, finally he would have the Red Redeemer all to himself and RJ and Romeo wouldn't be around to distract her.

"WHOOOO! It's time to make a toast, where's the bride and groom?" Ric Flair said dancing around with a big smile on his face.

"We're right here Uncle Flair!" Cheyenne said from the top of the stage with Garrett. They were both holding hands and smiling brightly.

"Aren't they the most adorable couple?" Maria Batista said and Mickie James Cena nodded they sure are she said and they both caressed their stomachs instinctively. Both Maria and Mickie were pregnant, "It won't be long before Cheyenne's carrying a baby of her own," Maria said and Mickie James nodded in agreement.

"No way she's about to take the WWE by storm, she ain't having no kids for now," Amy said and the Danners came over and kissed the cheeks of the mothers-to-be.

"You must be so proud of her Amy," Brie Danner said.

"I sure am," Amy replied and she looked around nervously and Maria, Mickie and Brie frowned at her.

"Is something wrong?" Maria said frowning.

"No I just thought I heard something," Amy said and she walked away covering her shoulders with her arms and Maria, Mickie and Brie exchanged concerned glances. It was clear that something was very wrong.

Amy walked over to the bride and groom table and sat with Trish, Melina, Randy and Johnny. Trish and Randy knew what she was nervous about, she was afraid the Angel Rebecca might show up and tell her to go home. Texas was her territory; the Michaels family grew up in Texas and the Angel Rebecca had every right to it as the mother of the bride.

"Is she here?" Amy asked Trish and Randy.

"Yes she is," Trish and Randy replied and Amy raked her hair anxiously.

"Great I'm going to lose my anointing, is God really that mad at me for disobeying you Trish?" Amy asked The Truth.

"Yes He is," Trish replied. "He banned Moses for going into the Promised Land for disobeying a direct order, what makes you any better?"

"Thanks for the self-esteem class; I feel so much better now that I know I'm no better than Moses," Amy said sarcastically and Queen Melina frowned at Amy.

"Now that attitude is really not helping Big Red, if you had just listened to Trish and stayed by Cheyenne's side none of this would have happened," Melina reminded Amy and she sighed heavily.

"You're right this is all my fault I should never have left Cheyenne's side but to fire me, really? Gees I thought after the Old Testament God would have lightened up a bit," Amy said and Trish squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Just forget about it and enjoy the evening. Overall everything went pretty well today, Cheyenne and Garrett are married and Remi got to be at the wedding, albeit with her foot on Jericho's neck but she was still there and so were all of us. I'd say we owe Majesty a round of applause for pulling off their first assignment so successfully,"

"God help them if they screw up like I did, then they might have to lose everything and go back to being a dumb Diva," Amy said.

"You were never a dumb Diva," Melina said to Amy.

"I was dumb enough to think I could be more than just a luchador with long red hair, now everything that I've done over the last fifteen years is going away because I screwed up one time. I am a dumb Diva," Amy said.

"You're not a dumb Diva, you're the founding member of ATM and you always will be. It's just that it's time for you to move on," Johnny said.

"We're all moving on. I'm the Queen of Egypt for crying out loud and Trish and Randy are moving on too," Melina said and she frowned at Melina.

"How are they moving on? They're the same awesome couple of Truth that they always were," Amy said.

"And you're still and awesome woman of God with an awesome family of God," Melina said.

"No I'm not I'm going to lose my family," Amy said and she got up and left the table and Trish went after her.

"Giving up that easy are you?" she said to Amy with disapproval. "That's not the luchador I know, that I wrestled some of the greatest matches in the history of women's wrestling with, that made a career out of defying the odds. That's not that woman Shawn Michaels married either, I strongly suggest you get rid of this attitude Amy and remember who the Hell you are or you will lose everything and that my sister in Christ is the Truth,"

Trish tapped Amy on the side and went back to the wedding party table while Amy took a deep breath and thought about what Trish said. The Divas were watching her from their table; they weren't quite sure what happened at the Sandbox but they knew that AJ Lee had something to do with it.

"Why the Hell did AJ go over there in the first place? When is she going to learn to play by the rules like the rest of us?" Brie Bella said while blowing kisses at Daniel Bryan who was sitting at another table with Zack Ryder, Kofi Kingston, Big E. Langston and Dolph Ziggler.

"Because she looks up to Lita and Lita broke all the rules and now she's Shawn Michaels' wife," Layla replied and Brie frowned at her.

"So are you saying AJ Lee wants to be the new Lita of the Divas division?" she asked Layla and Layla nodded while Michelle McCool almost choked on her cherry.

"Let me tell you girls something, I know I've been gone for awhile but I can tell you from experience, do not try to sleep your way to the top," Michelle said and Kelly Kelly smirked at her sister.

"That didn't work for you did it sis?" she said nudging her sister in the ribs.

"No it didn't, it never works. Eventually everything will just fall apart, relationships built on success never last. If it wasn't for the grace of God I would still be in a place called Nowhere right now. But God is good!" Michelle McCool said and the Divas agreed with her.

"All the time!" they said in unison. "God is good!"

"Amen!" the Funkadactyls added and everyone sitting at Daniel Bryan's table looked at the Divas like they were crazy.

"What on Earth are they talking about over there?" Big E. Langston said furrowing his brow.

"A table full of women, it could only be one thing," Daniel Bryan said.

"Marriage," all the men said in unison. "Why do women always want to get married? What's the big deal about having someone to share the rest of your life with?" Kofi Kingston said and when all the guys realized they were all single they suddenly felt very sad indeed.

"The Divas are right marriage is important, look at DX. They're married and they're successful, maybe that's why we're not as good as we could be. I think we should start proposing to the Divas, what do you guys think about that?" Zack Ryder said and Dolph Ziggler rolled his eyes.

"Who do you want to start with, AJ Lee? The woman is nuts, she nearly cost Cheyenne her Gift from God. Is that the kind of woman you wanna be hooked up with for the rest of your life?" Dolph Ziggler said and AJ Lee threw her shoe at him from across the hall. "Ow!" Dolph cried out and the men laughed.

"You make a good point Dolph, the Divas are nuts. We need to find some normal women like the Shield did. Carla, Cassidy and Charlene are alright," Big E. Langston said nodding at the Three C's who were nestling with the Shield much to Hunter's disapproval.

"Do you think DX have anymore friends we could ask out?" Kofi Kingston asked.

"Why don't we find out? Let's go talk to LC and Cameron Michaels and see if they could find someone for us to date," Big E. Langston said rubbing the side of Dolph Ziggler's head where AJ had thrown her shoe at him. "In crazy land, throwing a shoe means "I love you"" Big E. said to Dolph and Ziggler stuck his tongue out at his former bodyguard.

"Come on let's go find some normal chicks to date," Dolph said and the men walked over to LC and Cameron who were hanging out with the Rock.

It was time for the toast and Garrett Calloway clinked his glass and got everyone's attention. "Good evening everyone the time has come for Ric Flair to embarrass us," he said and Ric Flair danced around the newlyweds much to their delight and Hunter's approval.

"Now that's how you celebrate a wedding Shawn and to think you wanted to invite the Pope," Hunter said and Shawn looked at Hunter like he was illiterate.

"I didn't want to invite the Pope," Shawn said. "That old man smell is going to be in the house for weeks,"

"Edge's mom said she'll spray the house after he goes to bed, who woulda thought the Pope liked nacho cheese dip?" Hunter said and Undertaker looked at them both in disapproval. "The Deadman's looking at us, is he always going to look at us like that everytime we do something that he doesn't approve of?"

"Why is Undertaker staring at you guys like that?" Chyna asked DX. "Its like we're back on RAW and he's going to bury us alive in a casket,"

"Excuse me DX, just so you know my brother has three caskets in the back with your names on them if you do anything to spoil this wedding reception tonight," Kane said to DX and they stared at him like he was crazy. "Hey I'm just the messenger, please take this as a friendly warning, the next time I talk to you I might not be so nice," Kane said before going back to his brother's side and DX gulped before going quiet.

"First Rebecca comes back and now Undertaker's threatening us if we goof off, you were right Shawn, Cheyenne marrying Garrett was a bad idea," Hunter said but Shawn ignored him and focused on his daughter instead, she was the only thing that could take his mind off of the nutty things that were going on around him this weekend.

"First of all let me say that Cheyenne is the most beautiful bride I have ever seen in my life and I've seen a lot of women in white dresses, of course if they're riding with me and the Horsemen their dresses don't stay white for too long," Ric Flair said and Cheyenne covered her face blushing. "Garrett you are one blessed man, not only are you going to spend the rest of your life looking at Cheyenne but you have the honor and the privilege of being married to the daughter of the greatest wrestler of all time besides myself, Shawn Michaels. If Shawn is anything to go by Cheyenne is going to be one heck of a professional wrestler and you better be sure to lace up your boots next to her, maybe then you'll learn how to be a Showstoppa,"

Everyone applauded Ric Flair's toast, everyone except Dolph Ziggler who was trying to talk to LC and Cameron. "Keep it down old man I'm trying to get a date over here and by the way, being a Show Off is way better than being a Showstoppa," Dolph said and Garrett scowled at the former World Champion.

"You shut your mouth right now Ziggler," Shawn warned Dolph.

"Or what you're going to fire me? Where am I going to go you own the entire wrestling industry?! Since I'm not getting paid to be here right now I can say what I want, when I want. For example," Dolph said turning to Cheyenne. "If you just waited a little bit longer you could have been going to bed with me instead of the Zombie Kid from the Deadman's Backyard. All good things come to those who wait Cheyenne and I coulda been the best thing that ever happened to you [thank you Gladys Knight]; I woulda thought all that Bible reading would have taught you that,"

"Interrupting a wedding toast in front of my father, I gotta tell you Dolph that's impressive. Come over here I wanna tell you something," Cheyenne said and Dolph came over to her eagerly.

"Are you gonna hit me or something? I don't mind being hit by a girl right AJ?" Dolph asked her cockily not knowing that Undertaker was aiming for him.

"I'm no girl," Undertaker said and he kicked Dolph Ziggler in the face with his boot and AJ Lee covered her face in horror.

"You monster how could you do that he was just showing off?" AJ said to Undertaker before attending to Dolph.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Cheyenne and Garrett you two make an amazing couple and you're going to make both your families very proud. Congratulations to you both, Cheyenne I love you like you were my own kid. Garrett I'm sure we'll talk after the honeymoon is over, whoooooo!" Ric Flair said and everyone applauded Ric Flair again and the chandelier started to illuminate brightly over Cheyenne and Garrett's head. It was the cue for them to have their first dance as husband and wife and everyone cleared the center of the ballroom as they took to the dance floor.

Kofi and Zack pulled Dolph Ziggler away from the sight of DX and the Undertaker and some of the roster came over to see if he was alright. He finally came too after Kofi and Zack shook him for awhile.

"Dude if you wanted a girlfriend you just got one, that was a bold move Ziggler. I don't think there would have been anyone else in this company who would have had the guts to interrupt the wedding toast at Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding," Big Show said.

"Seriously Undertaker kicked your head off," Kofi Kingston said.

"His feet are really small for a man his size, his wife must be a really understanding woman," Dolph Ziggler said and Kofi and Zack shook their heads at Dolph's attitude.

"And yet you're still running your mouth, Dolph you've made your point you're mad at DX but don't push it. Just enjoy the day with the rest of us, preferably with your head on okay?" Big E. Langston said to Dolph.

Dolph ignored Big E, Zack and Kofi and turned to AJ, he couldn't remember the last time he saw her so upset. "What do you care if I get my head kicked off or not?" he asked her.

"I care about all of you we're all we've got. We can't afford anything to come between us, plus I'll need you to protect me if Chris Jericho shows up," AJ Lee said.

Everyone growled at AJ Lee and she ran away, "All that Diva cares about is herself she's so selfish," Kofi Kingston said. "That's why we need real girls to date but after the stunt you just pulled I don't think LC and Cameron will even talk to us,"

Just as Kofi said that LC and Cameron came over to Dolph Ziggler and patted him on the back, "That was awesome Ziggler; you just made the Christmas list. You wanna go shopping with us when we go back to L.A tomorrow?" Cameron asked Ziggler and his face brightened sweetly.

"Really, you just want to hang out with me?" Dolph Ziggler said.

"Are you kidding we want to name our first child after you," LC said and Cameron frowned at his wife.

"No we don't my wife is just humoring you but we do want to make you part of our family, not the DX family the ARK Angels of DX family. I'm pretty sure my dad's going to book himself in a match with you tomorrow night for what you just did," Cameron said.

"This is the best wedding reception ever!" Dolph Ziggler cried out and Cheyenne saluted him the dance floor much to Garrett's confusion.

"I thought you would have been mad at him for interrupting our toast," Garrett said to her.

"Anyone that defies DX is a hero in my book, I just hope mom doesn't show up and spoil everything," Cheyenne said.

"She's your mom why would she do that?" Garrett said.

"Because of what happened on Saturday at the Sandbox, she's really mad at Amy for letting Jericho get to me. She's more protective of me now that she's working for God, which would be a good thing if only for one problem. I don't need her to protect me anymore," Cheyenne said and Garrett nodded.

"This is all pretty new to me but I have a feeling there's a lot about your family that I'm going to have to get used to, I'm glad to be along for the ride. Would you mind if I kissed you?" Garrett asked Cheyenne.

"No I wouldn't mind at all Garrett," Cheyenne replied and as their lips touched, the Angel Rebecca appeared.

"Cheyenne we need to talk," Rebecca said taking Cheyenne and the DX family by surprise. The sight of her sent Amy into alarm and she turned off the lights to cause a distraction. In the dark nobody could see Rebecca apart from ATM and the ARK Angels, so they could talk to her without causing any chaos.

"Mom what are you doing here? Just sit down and be quiet and watch me and Garrett dance," Cheyenne said to her mom.

"No Chey this can't wait," the Angel Rebecca said and Amy stormed over to her with Shawn.

"Is there a problem Rebecca, something you couldn't have told us after the wedding reception?" Amy asked Rebecca.

"Yes, Tristen Nash is here and he's not happy he's going to interrupt the wedding reception," Rebecca said and Amy and Shawn looked for Randy and Trish who were missing.

"Looks like Operation Deadman is going to go ahead after all, my family and I will take care of this Cheyenne. Tristen is not going to spoil our reception," Garrett said.

"Turn the lights back on!" everyone yelled and when Amy turned back on the lights the Angel Rebecca was gone.

"Don't stop dancing," Shawn said to Cheyenne and Garrett.

"But what about Tristen?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"We'll take care of him," Undertaker said with Kane and they waved over to Michelle and Kelly. "Darkness let's ride!"

Undertaker and Darkness left and waited for Tristen Nash to try and get into the ballroom. Hunter told the Shield to go with them but they wanted to stay inside with the Three C's and enjoy the reception.

"You three are nothing more than a distraction," Hunter said to the Three C's. "When I ask you three to do something I expect you to do it now go and help Darkness keep Tristen Nash out of the ballroom,"

"Let the girls enjoy their dates, I'll go and help Darkness," Rocky said and he put his arm around Dolph Ziggler. "Come on you can be my back up; the world needs more Show Offs,"

Dolph Ziggler couldn't believe it but he didn't argue with the Brahma Bull and AJ Lee furrowed her brow as he left with the Rock. "I don't know what people see in Dolph Ziggler," she said and she thought she saw something moving and she ran after him in fear. "Dolph wait for me!"

The Divas shook their heads as she left, "She is such a scardy cat. We have got to get rid of her, the WWE is no place for chickens," Nikki Bella said and the other Divas agreed with her and they started to think of ways to get rid of AJ Lee.

Jay Lethal and Roderick Strong talked among themselves, they knew that AJ Lee was not popular and they had to look out for their American Hottie. After all they were new to the WWE and she was their meal ticket. If they kept her out of trouble they could be as good in the WWE as they were in Best in the World.

Shane McMahon looked in on all the drama from the garbage area where he was seated by the Shield. "Can somebody bring me a piece of wedding cake please?" he called in from the outside, even Marisa was ignoring him and his sons were having too much fun with Hayworth to notice their father was outside. "I'll get even with you for this DX, mark my words," He pulled out his cell-phone and called Eric Bischoff. "Hey Eric its me, I'm in let's get DX out of the wrestling business once and for all! New York's Finest and Eric's Embassy together will be the new unstoppable force in the wrestling world!"

Trish and Randy overheard Shane's rant from outside and they sighed shaking their heads at the delusional McMahon heir. "Some things never change," Randy Orton said.

"And some things change forever," Trish said.

"You did the best you could Trish but its time to move on just like Melina said; with Rebecca coming back there's no need for ATM to be together anymore. You'll still be best friends, you just won't be on assignment from God anymore," Randy said to his wife.

"Its not time for Amy to retire, her assignment is not finished. If AJ Lee never got involved Amy would never have left Cheyenne's side," Trish said.

"It's the chicken and the egg," Randy said. "The decision's been made, stop fighting it let's just all get on with our lives,"

"I don't think I can live without being the Truth: Trish Orton," Trish said shaking her head emotionally.

"Yes you can, you can live with me as Mrs. Trish Orton," Randy said and Trish turned her nose up. Being Randy Orton's wife just didn't cut the mustard, being the Truth-telling member of ATM was something she didn't want to lose but only Cheyenne could change God's mind about Rebecca taking Amy's place and it was a decision no daughter should ever have to make on her wedding day.

"Here he comes," Trish said as Tristen Nash showed up and ran straight into Darkness. He was screaming at the top of his lungs as Darkness wrestled him to the ground.

"Are you here to cause trouble Nash?" Undertaker asked Tristen as Kane and Kelly squashed him down flat on his belly.

"No I just wanted to wish her well," Tristen said and Rocky and Ziggler exchanged glances.

"Wish her well?" Dolph said furrowing his brow. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing so will you please let me up?" Tristen Nash said.

"But we were told you weren't happy that Cheyenne and Garrett weren't getting married," Kelly Kelly said.

"That's right I'm not I think she could do a lot better but I still want to wish her well," Tristen Nash said and Darkness exchanged glances with Rocky and Ziggler.

"Sounds perfectly fine I say we let him in," Ziggler said and the Angel Rebecca appeared.

"See that's why God sent me back here," the Angel Rebecca said. "That's why I came to back to my family there's no way God would put my daughter's happiness in the hands of you numbskull mortals,"

Amy and Shawn came outside to see what was going on and when they saw Rebecca, Darkness waved at them to come over to talk to her. "Shawn your dearly departed wife is making fun of us!" Undertaker complained and Shawn sighed before turning to his wife.

"Looks like she's here to stay we're gonna have to deal with this Big Red, at least until after the wedding reception," Shawn said to Amy and she wiped a tear from her eye seeing the end of her anointed journey ending every time Shawn said Rebecca's name.

"Yeah she's here to stay which means I have leave," Amy said and Trish stopped her before she could run away.

"No you're not going anywhere, this is your assignment and its not over yet!" Trish said and she openly defied God's instruction for Amy to end her assignment.

"Trish don't say another word, God has spoken just say "Amen!"" Rebecca said but Trish couldn't. She couldn't watch ATM come to an end, even if it meant she never said another word again.

"No I will not let Jericho destroy what we have spent half our lives putting together, ATM is not over and you need to back off!" Trish said to the Angel Rebecca.

"Oh you've just made a big mistake Truth," Rebecca said and Shawn and Randy watched in horror as Amy and Trish fell to the ground dead.

King John came running out of the banquet hall carrying Queen Melina, he said that Melina just died in front of him. Darkness looked at the Angel Rebecca with disdain. "You killed them!" Undertaker said to her.

"Relax they're in Heaven, I can't have any more drama on my daughter's wedding day. You of all people should understand that Undertaker," the Angel Rebecca said to the Deadman as Shawn, Randy and Johnny bent over their wives trying to understand what just happened and Rebecca waited patiently as they mourned the death of ATM. Not even death could stop her from fulfilling her new assignment and she was going to be ten times better at protecting the DX family than ATM ever were. It suddenly occurred to Dolph Ziggler what had happened.

"You lied about Tristen just to get us all out here; he doesn't want to cause trouble at all does he?" Dolph said to the Angel Rebecca and Rocky frowned at him.

"You can see her?" he said and Dolph realized that he could.

"Looks like Trish didn't tell you God has an assignment for you too Dolph Ziggler, what did ATM do around here apart from get married to WWE Champions? Never send a Diva to do an Angel's job," Rebecca said. "Come inside I'll fill everyone in after I've spoken to my daughter, Tristen you stay out here,"

"No I wanna come inside!" Tristen protested.

"You take one step near my daughter and I will send you on a first class ticket straight to Heaven you got that?!" Rebecca warned Tristen and Shawn looked up at the Angel Rebecca.

"Cheyenne doesn't want you here if you tell her what happened out here she's going to be a wreck, please Rebecca just go away!" Shawn said.

"Oh my dear loving husband, if you want to live long enough to see your first grandchild I strongly suggest you co-operate with me, or you're going to join Amy, Trish and Melina in Heaven," Rebecca warned Shawn.

AJ Lee watched the whole thing from behind a bush afar off and she was trembling, she could see Rebecca too. "And you guys wonder why I'm so scared, there's freaking Angels attacking people right in front of me. Majesty need to get here this Angel is the female Chris Jericho!"

Gathering all her courage AJ snuck around the back of the ballroom out of sight and ran over to LC and Cameron and told them what was going on outside. Calmly LC and Cameron told Hunter and Joanie and together they came up with a plan to keep Cheyenne from having the worst wedding reception in the history of the DX family.

The Divas noticed AJ talking to the DX family and she was shaking really badly, "We gotta go outside and see what's going on," Brie Bella said and AJ Lee saw them leaving and she cornered them off.

"Do not go out there!" AJ Lee yelled and she got everyone's attention, including the bride and groom.

Cheyenne looked back at the DX family but they were smiling. "That little AJ always trying to make herself the center of attention," Hunter joked and LC, Cameron and Joanie laughed together pulling AJ into the midst of them and they told her to calm down. A few moments later Majesty appeared and Cheyenne's face lit up when she saw Remi the Red Redeemer with God's Eyeglass and True Love. Remi looked over at AJ with a smile.

"Don't worry AJ we got this, ATM is not over yet," Remi said to the Divas Champion before turning back to Cheyenne and she extended her arms to her sister. "No Angel in Heaven or Hell going to ruin this day for my big sister," and Majesty waited for the showdown God never told them He had in store for his new angelic trio.


	18. Girl in a Box

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen – Girl in a Box

Crystale Ballroom, Houston, TX

Cheyenne looked on as Majesty guarded the ballroom door like the Shield only they weren't snuggling up to the Three C's and annoying Hunter like they were.

"Is Tristen going crazy out there or something?" Cheyenne asked Remi.

"No everything's fine we've just got some unfinished business to take care of, enjoy the wedding reception everyone we'll be right back!" RJ said before Majesty headed outside the ballroom just before the Angel Rebecca went inside to Cheyenne.

"I know what you're doing here but you should have stayed with Chris Jericho, there's nothing you can do to bring your mother back now Remi. ATM is done and I'm running things down here now so step aside and let me talk to my daughter," the Angel Rebecca said to Remi the Red Redeemer.

"No you used what happened at the Sandbox as an excuse to get involved in your daughter's life again. I totally get that Rebecca but what you need to understand is that I have more anointing than both my parents combined. If you wanna see Cheyenne I suggest you go and get my mom and the rest of ATM back from Heaven first," Remi warned Rebecca.

"I am on assignment Remi your mother screwed up now if you'll excuse me I have a wedding reception to attend to," the Angel Rebecca said and Remi put a wall of fire around the ballroom entrance so Rebecca couldn't get passed. "How dare you interfere with my assignment!"

"Your assignment is bogus, ATM are still Anointed To Minister you are way out of line. Now go back to Heaven and get ATM back in their mortal bodies so we can enjoy the wedding reception without anymore interruptions," Shawn said to his wife and Randy and Johnny held him back.

"Don't Shawn you're just going to make things worse let Majesty handle this," Randy said to Shawn.

"Yeah running your mouth isn't always a good thing," Dolph Ziggler said holding his jaw where the Undertaker had kicked him.

"Shut up Ziggler!" the Angel Rebecca said to the Show Off and Shawn had heard enough.

"Don't yell at him he's here on his day off and you're spoiling the most important night of our daughter's life with your angelic nonsense. Cheyenne asked you to be quiet and enjoy the wedding reception and all you're doing is creating chaos. I don't know who is worse you or Chris Jericho," Shawn said and Randy gagged his mouth with his hand and RJ noticed the fear in his father's eyes.

"Don't worry dad you're not going to die we've got this right guys?" RJ said to Remi and Romeo.

"Right, we know how to get rid of Angels. Just watch this," Romeo said and Remi opened up a portal in the air. It was invisible to the natural eye but in the spirit it was like being in the middle of a whirlwind and the air was moving so fast it was pulling Rebecca into it.

"Alright fine I'll get ATM back!" Rebecca yelled. "So that's where you put Jericho, he's trapped in the air,"

"Did you catch a glimpse of him?" Remi asked her.

"Yeah I sure did he really smells I don't want to be in there with him, I'm a good Angel from Heaven," Rebecca replied.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Shawn asked her but she left him without and answer and seconds later Amy, Trish and Melina were all breathing again. "Baby you're back!" Shawn said grabbing Amy while Randy and Johnny grabbed Trish and Melina.

"Don't celebrate too soon I'm back as-well Shawn," Rebecca said and she had something in her hand. When Amy saw her she felt like having a wrestling match, she hadn't wrestled an angel before but Rebecca would be a great first time opponent.

"Mom don't you'll just make things worse," Remi said to her mom.

"Things are going to get worse anyway so she might as-well wrestle her," Trish said and Shawn furrowed his brow at the Truth.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked the Angel Rebecca.

"It's a scroll from Heaven, it's from God. Trish and Randy know what it says and all I need is for Cheyenne to sign it and I'll be here permanently," the Angel Rebecca said and Trish and Randy nodded that it was from God.

"Does that mean you are all going to go away again?" King Johnny asked ATM.

"Let's just wait and see, Bring down the wall of fire Remi," Amy said to her daughter which she did and the Angel Rebecca went inside the ballroom and caused everyone to scream when they saw her.

"An angel! Run it's the Apocalypse!" Mark Henry said before diving under the table.

"Relax guys it's just my mom, mom what are you doing here? What is it about sit down and be quiet that you don't understand?!" Cheyenne said to the Angel Rebecca.

"I told you sweetheart I'm on assignment I have every right to be here," Rebecca said to her daughter and Majesty came over to Cheyenne.

"No she doesn't have the right to be here she used what happened at the Sandbox as an excuse to dissolve ATM and now she wants you to sign a scroll from Heaven that says you want her here as your new guardian Angel instead of mom," Remi told Cheyenne and the bride looked at the Angel Rebecca with stern disapproval.

"Is this true mom? You want me to choose between you and Amy? Garrett hold me back I'm going to kick some sense into my angelic mother," Cheyenne said to her husband.

"You can't kick an angel," Zack Ryder said.

"I can in the spirit!" Cheyenne said feeling her Phenomenal Strength overpowering her and Amy stopped her.

"No that's what she wants, Rebecca knows that if you use your Phenomenal Strength the wrong way you'll lose your Gift and I'll get in trouble again for putting you in danger," Amy said.

"Yeah if you wanna get rid of her all you have to do is not sign the scroll," RJ said to Cheyenne who was so upset that this was happening.

"So this is how I'm going to remember my wedding day, having to choose between two awesome women of God, one in Heaven and one here on Earth. Mom you've been acting like you should have acted when you were alive, it's too late to make up for what you should have done. You abandoned us when we needed you the most and now I'm abandoning you," Cheyenne said. "I don't want you to be my guardian angel, I already have one," she said and she embraced Amy lovingly and Amy embraced her back crying with joy.

"Cheyenne you're making a big mistake Amy can't protect you, trust me you need me down here with you!" the Angel Rebecca pleaded but Cheyenne ignored her and kept on hugging Amy. Finally Rebecca gave up and turned away from her daughter. "I tried my best to reason with you Cheyenne now I guess you're going to have to learn the hard way. I wanted to prevent you from making the same mistake I did and now I have no choice but to watch you crash and burn just like me," Rebecca said and Amy turned from Cheyenne and looked at Rebecca sternly.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked Rebecca.

"I have nothing more to say to you Amy, this is all your fault, ATM is a failure as you will all soon see. Maybe next time you'll learn not to disobey the Lord when He tells you to watch over His angels," Rebecca said and Garrett Calloway had heard enough.

"Please get lost haven't you done enough damage? You come here you upset your daughter and now you're upsetting her family and friends, maybe next time you want to come back to Earth you should show up at my grandfather's funeral home," Garrett said to Rebecca.

"Don't you mouth off to me you little punk, you haven't got a clue what's going on and judging by the conduct of ATM thus far I doubt any of you will ever know the misery I tried to spare my daughter from tonight. I guess a mother's job is never done," Rebecca said.

"Mom why are you still here? Take your stupid scroll and get going!" Cheyenne said.

"Hey I'm on the guest list I can stay as long as I want to," Rebecca replied and Hunter looked at the guest list.

"She's right her name's on here, go sit with Shane he's out back with the garbage cans," Hunter said to Rebecca.

"Nice hospitality Hunter but I shouldn't expect any more from the Bonehead member of DX," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca get moving so the wedding reception can continue," Shawn said to Rebecca.

"Fine I'll keep an eye on Shane somebody needs to since Amy, Trish and Melina are completely incompetent at keeping you guys out of trouble," Rebecca said and Trish rubbed her temples while Amy and Melina questioned her over Rebecca's comments.

"What was she talking about when she said she wanted to protect Cheyenne from what was coming? Is there something about Cheyenne and Garrett's marriage that we should know?" Amy asked Trish and the DX family leaned in over Trish and Randy's shoulder to hear their response.

"This is a wedding reception guys let's just dance and have fun okay?" Trish replied and the DX family exchanged weary glances.

"I'm pretty sure that's what the crew on the titanic said before it sank," Hunter replied but Trish and Randy didn't respond.

Remi hugged Amy while RJ and Romeo went to keep their eyes on Rebecca. "Jericho's out of the picture for now, I opened up an air pocket and trapped him in there," Remi told Amy.

"So that's what Rebecca was talking about when she said she smelt something bad in the air," Amy said and Shawn hugged Remi proudly.

"I'm so proud of you and RJ and Romeo, you kids have really shown that you're up to your assignment. Keep up the good work Lil' Red," Shawn said to his baby girl.

"That's Red Redeemer dad, I don't know much about the Angel Rebecca but I imagine you guys aren't too happy she's still here am I right?" Remi asked her parents and Amy and Shawn drew their hands over their heads in frustration.

"We just don't get why she's here, nothing she said made any sense and now we can't get rid of her because her name's on the invite list," Shawn said.

"Yeah that thing's set in stone I remember when we finalized it, Trish knew back then that Rebecca was going to be at the wedding," Amy said.

"Which tells me that Trish knows more than about this than what she's telling us," Shawn said.

"And if that's the case maybe Rebecca being here isn't such a bad thing after all, things get out of hand when Trish keeps stuff from us," Amy said but Remi didn't agree with that.

"Dad your dearly departed wife is really annoying I'm so glad she's not my mom, it's a good thing she went to Heaven and not Hell when she died otherwise we'd have an even harder time with her than we do already," Remi said.

LC and Cameron held their noses as a really bad smell came up out of the air, "LC did you fart or something?" Hunter asked his daughter while he danced with Joanie.

"No my farts are barely noticeable, thank God I didn't inherit the DX gene of flatulence," LC said.

"Then what is that smell?" Joanie said holding her nose.

"Its Jericho," Remi replied. "He's stinking up the air on purpose to get us to let him out. Demons usually smell real bad but he's going to extremes,"

"Man that is awful!" Hunter said. "Show me where he is in the spirit so I can punch him!"

"Don't worry I'll handle it," Remi said and she went into the air and dragged Jericho by his ear and burned him with the fire of the Holy Ghost. "Knock it off and quit drawing attention to yourself!"

"Well get me out of this air pocket and I will!" Jericho roared.

"That's it we're going for a walk, I'm going to drown you in Lake Houston," Remi warned Jericho.

"No! I hate water I'll be good just please let me out of this air pocket!" Jericho said.

"You stay right there and don't say another word!" Remi demanded and she came back into the natural and went over to RJ and Romeo who were keeping their eye on Rebecca who was outside with Shane McMahon, only Shane was no longer there.

"You have no manners little girl, I'm your big sister's mother you should talk to me with more respect," the Angel Rebecca said to Remi.

"Ah shut up," Remi said. "Where's Uncle Shane?" she asked RJ as Rebecca crossed her arms across her brilliant white robe indignantly.

"He's gone and I know exactly where he is but I guess you're not interested in what I have to say because of what I did to your mother and her little ATM sisters right?" the Angel Rebecca said to Remi.

"Why are you still talking? Nobody is interested in what you have to say Rebecca so just sit there and watch three people do what needs to be done to keep the wedding party going," Remi replied and the Angel Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You are so disrespectful I can't believe Shawn hasn't spanked you yet, come here and let me give you a lesson in manners!" Rebecca said and she grabbed Remi by her hood.

"Let me go!" Remi cried and RJ and Romeo pulled Remi away from Rebecca.

"What is your problem?" Romeo said. He'd never seen Remi treated that way and he didn't like it one bit but he didn't have the Gift to do anything about it. Then he remembered that Angelo Jericho was inside the ballroom. "I know how to fix you Rebecca," Romeo said and he went to get AJ who came back with a face full of wedding cake.

When he saw how upset Remi was he quickly swallowed down the last piece of cake and looked over at the Angel Rebecca. "What did you not get about behaving yourself? Just for that I'm going to put you in a box!"

Rebecca laughed and the Heavenlies shook, "Yeah right like God's going to let you put me in a box, you don't have that kind of power AJ. You're just a little puppy dog who likes to follow his big sister around, what can you do to an Angel like me?" Rebecca asked AJ.

"AJ is a genius and he is going to revolutionize the nuclear power industry after he graduates from Harvard," RJ said and AJ was impressed that RJ would defend him in front of Remi. RJ put his arm around AJ, "Go on Angelo create a box in the spirit and trap her inside it so she can't cause any more trouble," RJ told AJ.

"I don't know if I'm that powerful but I'll give it a shot," AJ said and he used his Gift from God to create a supernatural box. The Angel Rebecca saw it and Remi opened up an air pocket and it sucked her into the box which AJ then closed and she couldn't get out of it.

"Yay!" Majesty cheered as the Angel Rebecca sat in the box furious that Majesty had gotten on over on her and they left her out there in the box and joined the wedding reception.

"This would not be happening to me if Cheyenne knew what I was trying to protect her from, God why can't she see that I'm her for her own good?" Rebecca asked God.

Because the Truth hasn't revealed it to her yet but when the Truth finally tells everyone what's going to happen you'll have a much easier time with your family, for now though I suggest you stay in the box, God replied and Rebecca did just that. She didn't want to make God mad; Chris Jericho was doing a good enough job of that.

When Cheyenne and Garrett had danced long enough the newlyweds took a break from the dance floor and sat with their families. Cheyenne sat with LC and Cameron and noticed that LC was fast asleep.

"What's with her how come she's asleep its only ten o'clock?" Cheyenne asked Cameron.

"It's the baby sometimes she gets really sleepy even when she's not tired," Cameron explained.

"Isn't that weird she hasn't been pregnant for that long?" Cheyenne asked.

"No its not weird, our baby has a lot of energy, so much energy that LC doesn't even need to be awake to function sometimes," Cameron said and suddenly the baby started to move and Cheyenne watched in delight as LC got up with her eyes closed and started dancing around, only it wasn't her dancing it was the baby making her dance.

"My God that's amazing, your baby's amazing just like you the Amazing Cameron! Do you have a name for the baby yet?" Cheyenne said watching LC dance around unconsciously.

"No not yet but I'm sure God will name the baby for us, like you said this baby is going to be Amazing," Cameron said and LC sat down suddenly and opened her eyes.

"What just happened I feel like I've been dancing," she asked LC and Cheyenne who chuckled at her amnesia. "Oh I'm glad to see my memory loss is so amusing to you two. Excuse me while I go sit with the other side of the DX family, the Helmsley side,"

Hunter saw LC coming and whispered to Shawn who noticed that Hunter was holding a rather heavy looking green balloon, "Hey Shawn how much you wanna bet that when I throw this balloon at LC she dodges it?" Hunter said to Shawn.

Shawn's eyes widened in shock, "Hunter is that a dodge ball? You're going to throw a dodge ball at your pregnant daughter?"

"Yeah watch this!" Hunter said and he threw the dodge ball at LC who saw it coming and dodged it. The baby didn't appreciate the sudden movement LC had to make to dodge the ball.

"When I get out of here I am going to kick my grandfather's ass!" the baby said through LC and she covered her mouth. "Did you just talk?" she said to her stomach and Hunter frowned at his daughter with suspicion.

"LC honey, who are you talking to?" he said cautiously.

"I'm not talking to anyone my baby is talking to me," LC replied and Hunter came over to her with a strait jacket.

"I'm sure that's just the voices in your head sweetie, you've lost your mind haven't you? They say it happens when Helmsleys and Michaels get together, let's just get you in this strait jacket and we'll go get you some medical attention before you go completely insane like your father-in- law Shawn okay?" Hunter said.

"I'm not insane I just have a problem with my foot its always kicking people in the face, I can't do anything about it," Shawn said and he hit Hunter with Sweet Chin Music much to LC's delight. "See? I can't control it,"

"God bless you Shawn Michaels," LC said, only it wasn't her speaking it was the baby speaking through her. "We're going to have a lot of fun when I get outta here, only four more months to go!"

Shawn furrowed his brow thinking maybe Hunter was right and LC was going crazy, "Okay maybe you should put this on LC," he said picking up the strait jacket off of Hunter's still body.

"Where did he get that?" LC said as Shawn tried to figure out how to put it on her.

"Gee I've never put one of these on a pregnant woman before," Shawn said and LC snatched it away from him.

"Here let me show you how you do it," she said and she put the strait jacket on Hunter while he was passed out. "All done now that my dad has been restrained we can enjoy the rest of the wedding reception in peace,"

"Not with my angelic first wife outside with Shane McMahon, I'm surprised Cheyenne is still having such a great time with all this chaos going on around her," Shawn said to LC.

"She's surrounded by people that love her what woman wouldn't enjoy that?" LC said before falling asleep again and Shawn ended up talking to himself.

"I guess it is possible to love someone too much, Rebecca clearly hasn't gotten over her maternal instincts to protect Cheyenne. I just wish I knew how to handle this going forward, between Amy, Remi, Cheyenne and Rebecca I don't know where to start. Got any ideas LC?" Shawn said turning to his daughter-in-law and she started snoring. "LC you're asleep?"

"No I'm not this party is awesome tell Cheyenne to turn that music up a little louder," the baby said.

"Okay but you might wanna open your eyes before you start dancing; with that baby bump you could really hurt someone," Shawn said thinking it was LC talking and he went over to Cheyenne while LC fell asleep standing up. "Cameron go check on your wife," he called to his son.

"She's fine dad," Cameron said knowing LC was okay, "she's more than fine actually, she's amazing,"


	19. In God We Trust

-Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen – In God We Trust

The Belamar Hotel, Anaheim, California

Monday Night RAW was in the Arrowhead Pond tonight and while everyone was really excited about the last RAW before Extreme Rules in Las Vegas, the roster was more concerned about what happened last night in Houston. Cheyenne's wedding reception has been more exciting than any WWE pay-per-view ever could be and now that Cheyenne and Garrett were on their honeymoon, the roster wondered if the Angel Rebecca was still going to be hanging around. All talk in Anaheim was about the DX family's former member with AJ Lee being the most vocal of all.

"I'm telling you the Angel Rebecca is mad at me she's gonna come after me for narking on her outside the ballroom last night!" AJ Lee panicked and Amy and Joanie tried to calm her down.

"AJ she's not going to come after you I'm the one she's mad at," Amy said pointing to herself and AJ clung to Amy desperately.

"If she comes after me will you be there to protect me?" AJ asked Amy and the Divas booed her collectively.

"AJ enough!" Layla cried out. "You have got to stop acting like such a wuss, you're a Diva not a ballerina. Where's your fighting spirit?"

"I lost it on the way back from the Sandbox," AJ Lee replied and she was clearly still shaken up by what she saw over the weekend and Amy and Joanie tried to calm her down.

"AJ you have got to pull yourself together you cannot represent the WWE if you're scared all the time," Amy said to AJ.

"Well that's easy for you to say Amy your part of God's A Team, how am I supposed to defend myself if Chris Jericho or the Angel Rebecca shows up?" AJ Lee said. "They're pissed at DX and whenever somebody is pissed at DX they always, always come after us, the wrestlers. How are we supposed to do our job with these two hanging around?"

"I don't want them hanging around either AJ but until Majesty get to the bottom of all this you are just going to have to have faith in God," Amy replied and AJ Lee turned her nose up.

"I don't believe in God," AJ Lee replied.

"Well there's your problem that's why you're scared all the time," Michelle McCool said. "You have to believe in God, He's the only One who can stand you,"

"That's not true Jay and Roderick love me!" AJ Lee protested.

"Only because you're the WWE Divas Champion, if you were just a regular Diva they wouldn't be hanging on your every word," Kaitlyn said.

"They know I'm the best in the division, can you blame them Kaitlyn? Don't talk about my boys just because nobody wants to hang around with you," AJ Lee snapped.

"At least I don't have Angels and ghosts coming after me," Kaitlyn replied and AJ Lee jumped up when she thought Chris Jericho was in the room.

"Is he here in Anaheim?" she asked Amy and Amy shook her head. AJ Lee was really scared and the Divas had all they could take, they clearly wanted a new Divas Champion to represent their division and Amy couldn't blame them for that.

Still, they didn't know that God had something in store for AJ Lee.

Meanwhile at the Sandbox DX were trying to get the Pope out of their house. Edge had come and picked up his mom who couldn't be happier to get away from the Pontiff. The Pope however did not want to leave until he got all his money back from Shawn Michaels.

"No way you stunk up my house, I'm not giving you anything until you clean up this mess!" Shawn said pointing to all the empty bags of potato chips and nacho cheese containers on the floor. "I leave you alone for one weekend and this is the state you leave my home in? I'd hate to see what the Vatican looked like before my wife and I destroyed it,"

"I told Judy she had to clean up after me and she said no, what kind of woman refuses to clean up after the Pope?" the Pope said and DX exchanged glances.

"You apologize to my mom right now you stupid old man!" Edge said to the Pope and Judy Copeland calmed her son down.

"Forget him Adam he's not worth it, let's just go hang out with the Divas," Judy said and Hunter looked at Judy with admiration.

"Wow I see where you get it from," He said to Edge who hugged him mom lovingly. "What do you say I treat you to lunch?" he said to Judy.

"Are you flirting with my mom Hunter?" Edge said to Hunter.

"Why not, she's single she needs a man who knows how to treat her right," Hunter said and Shawn slapped Hunter around the head before Edge could spear him.

"Let's go mom I'll take you to lunch and you can have anything you want," Edge said to his mom lovingly. "What do you fancy?"

"Anything as long as it isn't Italian," Judy said sneering at the Pope and Shawn stared at the Pontiff offended at all the mess he had made over the weekend.

"Why aren't you cleaning up? What are you waiting for?" Shawn asked him.

"The maid, is your wife going to be long?" the Pope replied and Shawn grabbed him and took him to where the broom and cleaning equipment was.

"Get started old man or I'm going to kick you out on your cardinal butt!" Shawn said and the Pope started to clean up while mumbling something in Italian, "Those curses aren't going to work on me and I have no problem making a dirty old man homeless," Shawn warned the Pope.

"Curse you Shawn Michaels I can't wait until I get my wealth back from God then I'll make you clean up after me!" the Pope said.

"You ain't never getting your money back Il Papa, you are the worst Pope in the history of Popes. Hell I'd make a better Pope than you," Shawn said and he noticed the Pope was wearing Amy's dressing gown. "Is that my wife's dressing gown you've got on?"

"I wanted something warm to remind me of her, you are so cold I can't believe she even shares the same bed as you," the Pope said.

"Remind me to burn that robe before Amy gets home," Shawn said to Hunter who was chuckling at the Pope. "Actually why wait?" Shawn burned up Amy's robe with his Righteous Indignation and the Pope took it off screaming at the heat. "Is that warm enough for you?" Shawn asked the Pope who was now naked and everyone turned their eyes away in disgust.

Amy came home with Joanie and saw the naked old man standing outside her bedroom with DX and the Copelands. "Shawn get that man away from our bedroom and what is that burning smell?!" Amy yelled at the Pope covering her eyes in disgust and Joanie ran up the steps to hit the Pope but Hunter held his wife back.

"Joanie he's a senile old pervert and I know senile old perverts I worked with Vince McMahon for twenty years, let us handle him why don't you guys go eat lunch with Adam and his hot mom?" Hunter asked his wife and Edge looked at him in disapproval for his comment about Judy.

"We just left the Divas we wanted to come home and put our feet up before RAW," Joanie said.

"Well you can't put your feet up until we've deloused the house, goodness knows where the Pope's been sitting over the last 48 hours," Shawn said and he smiled at his wife and Amy blushed. "I'll see you in Anaheim later on okay my beautiful Big Red? I just need to get the house back the way we like it before the Pope wrecked it," he said to her lovingly.

"Okay Sexy Boy," Amy replied and Hunter pushed Joanie out of the house and Amy pulled her red and black mustang out of the garage and told Joanie to get in.

"But we haven't been home for two days I'm not in the mood for company," Joanie complained as Judy and Adam got in the mustang with her and Amy. "I can't believe that Pope,"

"I can, you think DX are degenerates that old man is the epitomy of degeneration. You should make him an honary member," Edge said and Joanie and Amy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shawn and Hunter are more likely to make Shane McMahon a member than the Pope," Amy said driving out of the Sandbox gates.

"Where is the spawn of McMahon's loins anyway?" Joanie asked. "Shouldn't he be at the Belamar Hotel with the rest of the roster?"

House of Blues, Hollywood, CA

Shane McMahon looked around the building while Eric Bischoff was on his cell-phone. "So this is where is all went bad for Chris Jericho?" Shane said to himself. "This is where Hunter ended the life of one of the greatest wrestlers of all time,"

A cold presence came into the empty building which had closed down just weeks after Jericho's official death back in 2007.

"I'm still here nimrod," Chris Jericho said to Shane who jumped at the sound of Jericho's voice. "You can't see me now but soon you'll be able to see me just fine as I have every intention of getting my body back,"

"Okay while you're working on that here's what I plan to do with New York's Finest. RAW is broadcasting live from the Arrowhead Pond tonight and DX are going to announce the teaser for the Extreme Rules pay-per-view on Sunday. I plan on interrupting them before they get through talking and I'm going to have a nasty little surprise for them," Shane McMahon said.

"And what's that?" Chris Jericho asked Shane.

"I'm going to hold Edge's mom Judy for ransom, well technically you are," Shane McMahon said. "I'll say that unless DX allow New York's Finest out of their contract, Edge will never see his mom ever again,"

"That's good I like that, so where do wanna stash the old broad while we wait for DX to agree to our terms?" Chris Jericho asked Shane.

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" Eric Bischoff said coming off the phone and joining the horrible conversation. "You focus on your new body, or should I say Edge's body,"

"What?" Shane McMahon said furrowing his brow. "I don't know anything about this,"

"That's because you're a McMahon and you're no match for a Bischoff," Eric said snidely.

"You want me to possess Edge's body?" Chris Jericho asked Eric.

"Just until the Pope asks God to let you out of Hell permanently," Eric Bischoff replied.

"Edge would have to be unconscious for me to possess him," Chris Jericho said.

"He will be unconscious, Edge is about to have a very serious accident on his way to the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim," Eric Bischoff said and Shane furrowed his brow.

"I don't want anything to do with this! This was not the plan we discussed all you said was for New York's Finest to join up with Eric's Embassy to piss off DX, you didn't say anything about hurting Edge," Shane McMahon said angrily.

"What's the matter Shane? Afraid God might punish you for hurting a fellow human being?" Chris Jericho said cruelly. "Nobody will know that I'm in Edge's body and by the time the DX family find out it'll be too late,"

"It already is too late," came the familiar voice of Trish Orton and Shane McMahon stood back thinking somebody was with her. "I'm alone Shane relax Randy's not going to attack you, he's in Anaheim with the rest of the WWE roster. I just came here to give you a warning. Do not hurt Edge," Trish said before turning around and leaving and Shane gulped nervously.

Eric Bischoff laughed, "Is that all she had to say? Why did she even bother coming?"

Shane turned serious, "Is there any way you can stop this Eric?" he asked Bischoff and Eric shook his head that there wasn't.

"What's wrong Shane, are you scared that God is going to send you to Hell if you go along with our plan?" Chris Jericho said mocking Shane.

"Yes, yes I am," Shane replied and he called DX and prayed to God that they didn't recognize his number and hang up.


	20. Little Miss Hot Stuff

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty – Little Miss Hot Stuff

CA-60 towards Riverside, CA

Amy drove along with her head full of blissful thoughts about Shawn just before leaving the Sandbox for Anaheim. She loved him so much her red and black mustang was filling up with the aroma of love that came from her anointing. It sweetened the mood of everyone around her, now Joanie was thinking lovely thoughts about Hunter and Edge was thinking lovely thoughts about his family. His mom Judy was wondering what that smell was: she hadn't had a boyfriend in a really long time.

"You know Adam maybe Hunter was onto something when he said I needed someone to take care of me, any of your wrestler buddies fancy going out with an older woman?" Judy asked her son and that statement pulled Edge out of his romantic reverie.

"What? Mom are you trying to give me a heart attack? You cannot date any of my friends, Christian and Randy would never let me hear the end of it. Just put that ugly thought out of your head right now, I knew it was a bad idea to leave you at the Sandbox. Hunter is such a bad influence," Edge said.

"I like the idea of your mom dating, Ryback's not seeing anyone," Amy said and Edge gasped while Joanie tried to think of somebody Judy could date as-well.

"What about Wade Barrett? He's tall, dark and British. Do you like British accents?" Joanie asked Judy.

"Yes actually I do," Judy said. "But what I really like are fast cars, do any of your friends like cars?"

Amy's face lit up and she thought of the perfect person to date Edge's mom, the thought didn't come out of her mouth though. Before she could say his name Alberto Del Rio showed up.

"Bertie?" Amy said seeing her official car dealer driving next to her.

"Amy you have to get out of the car, Eric's Embassy have done something to the engine. If you keep driving it you're going to have an accident. Get into my SUV right now!" Alberto Del Rio said.

"But I can't pull over," Amy said.

"Well drive faster and get pulled over," Alberto Del Rio replied.

"But I'll get a ticket and ruin my perfect driving record in California, I could never drive again!" Amy said and she realized that she would have to make a sacrifice.

"Whoa!" The Copelands said as Amy drove at a ridiculously high speed.

Eventually the cops did ask her to pull over but by the time they got to her she was already unloading everyone into Alberto Del Rio's SUV.

"What appears to be the problem officer?" Amy said as Alberto drove everyone off to the Arrowhead Pond in his car.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the officer said to Amy.

"Do you know how hot you look in that police uniform?" Amy said using her charisma to make a deal with the officer. "If I knew you were so good looking I would get pulled over on CA-60 more often,"

The police officer shook his head, "I don't like red-heads ma'am so you can quit flirting with me, I'm sure your husband would much rather you flirt with him," the officer replied and Amy rolled her eyes.

"It was worth a shot," she said and her cell-phone rang. "Hey Shawn,"

"No it's the Pope give the police officer the phone," the Pope said to Amy.

"It's the Pope and he wants to speak to you officer," Amy said and the police officer looked at her strangely.

"Is this a joke?" the officer said to her.

"Believe me I wish it was please talk to him or else he's not going to go away," Amy said and the officer took the phone from her.

"Hello?" he said.

"This is the Pope and I want you to escort that gorgeous red-head to the Belamar Hotel in Anaheim," the Pope said to the officer.

"Why would I do that?" the officer asked.

"Because I'm the Pope and I said so, now do it!" the Pope said.

"Okay I guess, I don't want to get in trouble with my boss. He's Roman Catholic," the police officer said.

"So I'm off the hook?" Amy said and the officer nodded.

"I guess so, get in the car I'm giving you a ride to Anaheim," the officer said to Amy and she jumped up and down with delight.

"Thanks Shawn!" she said celebrating her husband knowing it was him that got her out of the ticket. "When I get home we're going to make love all over the house,"

The police officer looked at her like she was crazy, "Red-heads, I just don't see the attraction," he said shrugging as Amy got into the police car. She wasn't sure what to do about her mustang but judging from Alberto Del Rio's surprise appearance it was better off staying where it was.

"Whoa!" the police officer said as a massive explosion went off and Amy looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that her mustang had exploded. "That was your car!"

"It was my favorite car and I'm going to go off on the person who bombed it," Amy said to the officer as he called in the explosion. "Whoever it was doesn't like red-heads either,"

The Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA

When DX got to the arena Amy arrived with Trish and when they found each other they discussed the explosion on CA-60.

"It was the Pope," Trish said. "He's trying to help Chris Jericho get what he wants which is a body he can possess,"

"So whose body did he want?" Hunter asked Trish.

"That's not important what is important is that Alberto Del Rio got to Amy in time. You gotta give him a raise or something for that, or better yet a date with Edge's mom. Judy's a babe," Trish said and Hunter hit Shawn on the arm.

"I told you she's hot!" Hunter said to Shawn.

"Ow!" Shawn said holding his now sore arm. "Why are you telling me for? Edge is the one who doesn't want her to date anyone on the roster,"

"Well he needs to let go, he's been her son for long enough now it's time for someone else to get a little TLC from Judy," Hunter said and Joanie frowned at him.

"Why doesn't that sound right coming out of your mouth?" she asked her husband. "I'll talk to Edge I don't think you should ever bring up Judy ever again,"

"Fine but don't spend too much time with him, I don't want to end up like Matt Hardy," Hunter said and Joanie rolled her eyes and went to find Edge.

"Okay so whose body does Jericho want? You have to tell us Trish so we can protect them," Shawn said to Trish but the Truth didn't tell him.

"I said it doesn't matter now all that matters is that we know what Jericho wants and we have to make sure he doesn't get it," Trish said. "Randy is fully aware of what Jericho's after,"

"Randy doesn't run this company," Shawn replied. "I don't like it when you keep secrets Trish I want to know whose body Jericho wanted,"

"Well let's work it out between ourselves there was only one body in the car that he could have had and that was Edge's – hey that didn't take long!" Hunter said and Trish scowled at Hunter.

"You couldn't just keep your mouth shut for one second?" she said to him and Amy sighed.

"Trish didn't want you guys to know it was Edge because you're going to start acting weird around him now and with his mom trying to get her personal life going things are going to be hard enough getting him to trust you two," Amy said and Shawn frowned at her.

"You knew it was Edge and you didn't tell me?" Shawn asked her offended.

"Shawn enough with the whole secrets thing okay? I'm The Truth: Trish Orton and I know what's best, you're just going to have to trust me," Trish said.

"After what happened at Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding reception I don't trust you Trish, I don't trust you to tell the Truth when I need to hear it. This is not a political issue so stop acting like the President by telling me what you think I should know," Shawn said.

"This is my Gift Shawn and I will use it as God sees fit, call me Trish Obama if you want to but this is the way it's always been between us and this is the way it's always going to be," Trish said.

"Well then maybe Rebecca's right maybe she should take over, maybe ATM aren't living up to its calling because from what I can tell you're doing what you think is right, how do I know you're even hearing from God?" Shawn said to Trish.

"Because He told me to get my ass to Hollywood and stop Shane from making a deal with Eric's Embassy before it was too late! I was following a direct order that otherwise could have cost Edge, Judy and Joanie their lives. That's why you need to trust me but if you still think your dearly departed wife is better qualified to pick up our mantle than get her down here Shawn. Sign the scroll and get her down here and you'll see just how well she matches up against ATM," Trish said and Shawn paused before replying.

"Again, why didn't you tell us about Shane joining up with Eric's Embassy? That's the kind of thing Hunter and I need to know, he's on our payroll as part of one of our most important factions," Shawn said and Amy could see Trish was getting upset.

"I'm not on your payroll Shawn I don't do things your way I do them God's way and I'm doing a pretty good job but if you don't like my performance, call on the Angel Rebecca and get me "fired"." Trish said and she turned to Amy. "If he gets rid of me, you and Melina are next,"

Amy nodded and she rubbed Trish's back, "Go hang with the Divas we all need to stop arguing and start being friends again," Amy said.

"Yeah what's with all this tension? Ever since Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding things have been kind of heated and not in the good way. We're friends guys but more than that we're family," Hunter said to Shawn.

"Family don't keep secrets from each other, Trish is mad at me and that's why she won't tell me what God told her to tell me. Rebecca's right, she's being insubordinate and I will not let our business go down because of her," Shawn said and Amy and Hunter frowned at each other as Trish caught up to Joanie.

"Mad at you over what?" Amy asked Shawn.

"For calling you a dumb Diva," Shawn replied.

"Well it was disrespectful," Hunter said to Shawn.

"But you were just mad over what happened to Cheyenne, you don't think I'm a dumb Diva, do you?" Amy asked her husband and Shawn pushed Hunter into a closet and locked the door leaving him and Big Red alone in the hallway.

"I think you're the hottest Diva of all time," Shawn replied grabbing Amy's waist and holding her up against the closet door. Hunter could hear them making out from inside and he pouted; they never let him watch them make out anymore. A few moments later Shawn was satisfied and Amy was out of breath.

"You never really answered her question Shawn, in fact you kind of avoided it," Hunter said as Shawn let him out of the closet.

"We've got a show to produce, Amy knows what I think of her," Shawn said holding his wife's hand sweetly and he pressed her warm fingers to his lips and in that moment Amy realized that what she thought Shawn thought of her might not be right.

"Shawn can we talk for a minute?" Amy asked Shawn but when she looked in his eyes she knew that talking would be brief.

"Maybe later when Hunter's not so close by," Shawn replied and suddenly Amy couldn't remember what it was she wanted to talk about. Still she knew it was pretty important, more important than tonight's episode of Monday Night RAW.


	21. The Hopeless Romantics

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty One – The Hopeless Romantics

Copacabana Palace Hotel, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

Cheyenne and Garrett Calloway were in their honeymoon hotel suite watching Monday Night RAW. They spend the entire day at the beach but now it was time to tune in to the best TV show ever, at least it was in their minds. Garrett kept fidgeting as Cheyenne jumped up and down on their bed excited for the last RAW before the Extreme Rules pay-per-view in Las Vegas. It was hard for him to get her attention as she was quite distracted, she was pretty sure the Angel Rebecca was in Brazil watching over them. This put them off making love and the two virgins now sat in front of the TV not thinking about anything but wrestling. Of course that soon changed when Cheyenne's bare legs brushed against Garrett's bare feet.

"I'll just sit up on the edge of the bed," Garrett said changing position so their feet didn't touch.

Cheyenne nodded; she understood how awkward it was making Garrett resist sleeping with her but under the circumstances there was no way they were making love with the Angel Rebecca around. "Don't worry we'll make love in California, at least there my family will keep mom in check so we can have some privacy,"

Garrett rubbed the back of his head, "Are we going to have to check with the DX family every time your Angel mom decides to visit us? Can't you just ask God to make her leave us alone?" Garrett hit his head when he realized what he had said, "Oh yeah I forgot, she has a right to be here. Stupid scroll, what was God thinking?"

"Who knows, it took Jesus awhile to figure God out, why do you think he was crying blood in the Garden of Gethsemane?" Cheyenne said to garden. "But God is always right and if He says mom has a right to be here there's nothing I can do about it,"

"Yes there is Cheyenne, so why don't you just do it? Go to God and tell Him that you want Amy to be assigned to your family forever," Garrett said and Cheyenne fell silent. A part of her wanted the Angel Rebecca to stick around, after all she was her mom and she loved her.

"Is it really bad having two women in my life who love me?" Cheyenne asked Garrett and he hit his wife over the head with a pillow.

"You're so spoiled grow up and pick a mom," he said and Cheyenne shrugged.

"Let's just see what happens, who knows maybe mom will behave herself and stay away so we can enjoy our honeymoon in peace," Cheyenne said.

"Yeah right after the stunt she pulled during our wedding weekend, she's probably checked herself into the hotel room next door," Garrett replied and Cheyenne shushed him.

"Let's talk about mom during the commercials," she said as Monday Night RAW started.

Monday Night RAW, Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA 

DX was in the ring and the entire roster was on the stage waiting for DX to address them in front of the wrestling world audience and the fans inside the arena.

HUNTER: The WWE roster sure has grown quite a bit since 'Mania, why don't some of you guys take this opportunity to introduce yourselves?

ZIGGLER: We would but we don't get any airtime because you two are always talking.

HUNTER: I wasn't talking to you Ziggler I was talking to the people the WWE universe actually gives a crap about.

[The fans laugh]

SHAWN: No that's not true we all care about Dolph Ziggler, why don't you guys all let Dolph Ziggler know how much you care about him?

[The fans chant "You suck!" at Dolph Ziggler and he crosses his arms with a scowl on his face and remains silent.]

HUNTER: Thanks guys now what about you three? Why don't you tell us why you're here right now?

Hunter pointed to Gunner, Cowboy James Storm and Bobby Roode from TNA.

ROODE: We're here because of Vince McMahon; he's the reason we're all here. We were all working for him and if he was alive right now we'd still be working for him.

GUNNER: To be honest we don't really know what we're doing here.

STORM: But we are glad to be here with the fans of the WWE.

[The fans cheer James Storm.]

HUNTER: Look at that Shawn Storm's over already, the universe must be TNA friendly. This will make it easier when we announce what we're doing with you this Sunday at Extreme Rules.

ROODE: What are you doing with us?

HUNTER: You'll just have to wait and see, you'll all have to wait and see, Shawn and I have got big surprises for the fans and for all of you. So if I were you I'd show up.

Shawn noticed that New York's Finest were missing and he told Hunter off the mic. Hunter shook his head, he knew it could only be because of one person. The fans didn't seem to notice that John Cena, Ric Flair, Batista, Maria and Mickie James were missing but they would eventually. Suddenly New York's Finest showed up with Shane McMahon. Hunter was furious.

HUNTER: What time do you call this Shane? We're not in Japan you can't show up hours late and just stroll in like you're on time.

Hunter's rant was quickly broken when Eric Bischoff showed up next to Shane McMahon. The fans recognized Eric Bischoff immediately but before DX could ask him what he was doing on RAW the lights went off. The fans thought it was part of the show until the ghost of Chris Jericho started to speak. When he opened his mouth he started to chant a Satanic lyric and the fans started to scream, he was scaring them to death by painting pictures of Hell with his voice and what made it worse was that the lights were still off.

"We've got to do something," Hunter said but Shawn shook his head.

"No we don't Majesty have got to take care of this," Shawn replied and Majesty showed up and Remi lit up the whole room with her fire power. All the lights came back on but the fans were leaving in droves.

"The fans are leaving," AJ Lee said from the stage and the roster watched as the thousands of fans that had paid their hard earned, or at least their parents' hard earned money to watch RAW left the building crying tears of fear. "Jericho scared them away just like how he scared me," she said trembling and the American Hotties could see that she Jericho was still scaring her.

"Our fans didn't even get to see us in the main event," Kelly Kelly said to her sister Michelle McCool. They along with Kane had a match against the Bella Twins and Daniel Bryan. Shawn got back on the mic and addressed the leaving fans.

SHAWN: Everybody stay calm don't be scared!

Jericho started to sing his song to Satan again and the fans moved even faster and before the show was due to end, DX were forced to pull the plug on tonight's eagerly anticipated episode of Monday Night RAW fifteen minutes early.

Eric Bischoff and Shane McMahon laughed at DX and the company owners marched over to them only to be blocked by New York's Finest. Hunter and Shawn couldn't believe it, New York's Finest had turned against them for real!

"Sorry guys but don't step any closer or you will get hurt," Batista said to DX.

"No we won't get hurt you will if you don't get out of our way right now!" Shawn said to Batista.

"Like you're really going to hurt my husband, face it Shawn you're just a little pussycat," Maria Batista said and Amy came up behind her, the heat of her Righteous Indignation ran up Maria's back causing her to jump.

"Back down now or I'm going to burn all of you," Amy said and she wasn't kidding.

"Shawn control your wife she's going to burn our faction with Righteous Indignation," Hunter said to Shawn.

"New York's Finest is not your faction Hunter, as of tonight New York's Finest work for The Embassy," Eric Bischoff said.

Shawn was just about to super-kick Eric when his cell-phone rang. It was Cheyenne calling from her honeymoon in Brazil and she wanted to know why RAW ended fifteen minutes early. "Chey I can't talk now I'll call you right back," Shawn said and he hung up on his daughter much to Cheyenne's concern and she called the ARK Angels of DX for more information. When she found out what happened she wanted to end her honeymoon and come back to California but LC and Cameron wouldn't let her.

"No you stay there and enjoy your honeymoon, Majesty will take care of The Embassy," Cameron said to his sister.

"I can't enjoy my honeymoon, mom's here in Brazil with us," Cheyenne said and Cameron sighed and gave the phone to his wife, "Here talk to LC I'm gonna talk to dad,"

Cameron went over to Shawn who was yelling at Shane McMahon for making a deal with Eric Bischoff, as he walked towards his father a force picked him up by his ankles. LC watched in horror as her husband rose up to the rafters seemingly by magic, only it wasn't magic – it was Chris Jericho.

"Cameron!" LC cried.

"What's going on is my brother okay?" Cheyenne said but LC dropped the phone before she could answer. "Hello, LC?" Cheyenne called and she turned to Garrett. "Let's pack up our things and go back to L.A, something's really wrong and I can't stay here while my family is in trouble,"

Garrett nodded and together they packed up and prepared to leave for the airport. They didn't even make it to the door before the Angel Rebecca appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" she asked them.

"Mom now is not the time can we please talk later?" Cheyenne said.

"You assume there will be a later, this is the day that the Lord has made and you are to rejoice in it while you still can. If there's anything I can help you with please do let me know, that's what I'm here for," Rebecca said to her daughter.

Cheyenne realized that if Rebecca left Brazil she and Garrett would have privacy but that also meant that Rebecca would be interfering in DX family business and that would infuriate ATM. Still it didn't hurt having Rebecca on call and for the first time Cheyenne was thinking about signing the scroll and getting the Angel Rebecca signed to the DX family permanently.

"That would be a betrayal of gargantuan proportions," Garrett said to Cheyenne knowing what she was thinking.

"Look do you wanna have sex or not?" Cheyenne asked him.

"Sex can wait this could ruin our marriage; you think your dad's going to be happy with his dearly departed wife sticking her nose in his family's business? She has to stay here, we're the ones who should leave her behind," Garrett said and Cheyenne nodded.

"You're right, mom listen up…hey where'd she go?" Cheyenne said seeing that her Rebecca was no longer there, which only meant one thing. She was on her way back to California to add fuel to an already explosive situation. "Great now dad's going to have even more to deal with, I don't even want to think about what's going on in Anaheim right now," Cheyenne said pulling at her hair desperately, until Garrett brushed it back fondly and kissed her lovingly on the lips. The kiss was longer than ever before and it didn't end with a polite smile.

"Forget about Anaheim, we're on our honeymoon and we've got privacy. Let's do it Cheyenne Michelle, let's make love," Garrett said amorously.

They kissed again and again but Cheyenne couldn't forget about her family, so they just held each other and waited until news got to them from California that everything was okay. Love-making would have to wait until then. Hours later they still hadn't heard anything and Garrett started to wonder if his life with Cheyenne, the First Daughter of DX was always going to be this hopeless. He knew what his dad the Undertaker would say, "_Don't give up son Cheyenne's the best thing that's ever happened to you," _ As Garrett remembered his dad's words to him on his wedding day Cheyenne wrapped her arms around him lovingly as the sun rose over the horizon lighting up Copacabana Beach.

"Thanks for bearing with me and my DX family. I knew you were the man I was supposed to marry," Cheyenne said to him proving his father right. Instead of hopelessness Garrett suddenly became full of hope and his eyes brightened as he looked down at his Phenomenal wife certain that they were going to have a Phenomenal life together as Mr. and Mrs. Calloway. "I love you," Cheyenne added.

"I love you too," Garrett replied and they kissed again only this time they made love afterwards and it was Phenomenal just as Garrett had hoped it would be and Cheyenne knew it would be.


	22. I Saw an Angel

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Two – I saw an Angel

**A/N: This chapter is rated M as it contains slightly sexual scenes and is not suitable for children.**

Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA

Cameron looked down from the rafters upside down at LC who was aiming Halle at him hoping it would hit Chris Jericho, the demon spirit responsible for him hanging upside down high in the air.

"Don't shoot Halle LC you'll miss and hit Cameron, let me take care of this," Remi said to LC and RJ and Romeo opened up an air pocket to suck Jericho into it.

"If you pull me into that air socket I'll bring Cameron in there with me, how do you like that LC?" Jericho said with an evil laugh.

The Angel Rebecca appeared and Shawn, Amy and Trish watched as she flew up to Cameron and rescued him from Chris Jericho. "There's no way my son is going anywhere with you," Rebecca said to Jericho and she brought Cameron back down to LC who hugged him relieved. As soon as Cameron was free Majesty sucked Jericho into the air pocket and he couldn't get out. Much to Amy and Trish's dislike the Angel Rebecca actually helped a lot.

"Thanks for showing up Rebecca feel free to leave anytime," Amy said to Rebecca.

"On the contrary Big Red I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here," Rebecca said and Trish's eyes flared with anger.

"We've been over this Rebecca you are not needed here, we are still on assignment to the DX family plus we have Majesty. Why would you need to stay here?" Trish asked Rebecca. "The only reason you want to stay here is because you want to, that makes you a self-willed Angel. You're only doing this for yourself, not for God,"

"Are you done?" Rebecca asked Trish.

"No I am not done I want you to leave right now," Trish warned Rebecca.

"Well I'm not leaving, I told Cheyenne I was going to come here and help you guys out and I'm not leaving until I know I can assure her all is well," Rebecca said to Trish and Amy and Shawn smiled.

"You came here as a favor to Cheyenne?" he asked Rebecca and the Angel nodded.

"I sure did I didn't want her to leave Brazil and ruin her honeymoon," Rebecca said and Amy looked at Rebecca in disbelief.

"Oh what a crock, you don't care about Cheyenne! Because of you her wedding day almost got ruined," Amy said.

"No her wedding day was almost ruined because you failed to do what Trish told you to do and you left her side to help out one of the Divas. My children are not safe around you anymore Amy and I am not leaving until I know that they will be safe down here without me," Rebecca said firmly.

"They haven't been your children in a long time Rebecca, Shawn and I have done a great job of looking after Cameron and Cheyenne and we don't need you interfering!" Amy said and Rebecca looked at Shawn and smiled.

"Is that true, do you think I'm interfering by being here?" she asked Shawn and Shawn shook his head.

"You're upsetting my wife I think you should go," Shawn replied and Rebecca nodded.

"Okay, we'll talk later. I'll see you at the Sandbox," Rebecca said and Amy gasped.

"What?! No way you are not going to the Sandbox that is our home," Amy said but Rebecca ignored her and left for the Sandbox much to Hunter and Joanie's disbelief.

"She just invited herself over without asking, how rude is that?" Hunter said and he saw how upset Amy was. "Don't worry Amy you can sleep in my room while Shawn and Rebecca get reacquainted,"

"We are not getting reacquainted don't even say that, we just need to figure out what to do with her while Cheyenne and Garrett are on their honeymoon," Shawn said.

"I don't want her to be here when Cheyenne and Garrett come back to the U.S, I want her gone Shawn we have got to get rid of her," Amy said and Shawn shrugged.

"Why are you telling me I didn't ask God to bring her down here? She's acting like something bad is going to happen to one of our kids if she leaves, why would she think that Trish?" Shawn asked the Truth and Trish turned away from Shawn and walked over to Randy. Shawn got hot and spun Trish around so that she was facing him; his actions alarmed the Divas who weren't used to seeing Shawn so aggressive with a woman. "Answer me what is Rebecca so worried about, why won't she go back to Heaven?" he demanded but Trish remained silent.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Trish replied smugly and Shawn gave her a coy smile.

"Alright Trish you wanna play hard ball, I'm bringing you back full-time. I want you on the pay-per-view this Sunday and when you show up I'm putting you in a match and if you lose, you have to tell me everything. Understand?" Shawn said.

"I don't have to come back if I don't want to I'm retired," Trish said and Shawn gave her a Kiss, suddenly she couldn't think of a better idea. "I'm so there!" she said excitedly and Shawn smiled at Amy.

"Now we'll find out everything we need to know," he said to his wife who nodded at his charm impressed.

"Still the Heartbreak Kid," she said giving her husband a hi-five. "Let's go home I can't wait for you to put those hot lips on me,"

Shawn gulped at the idea of making love to Amy with Rebecca in the house and he looked at Hunter who shared his pain. "This has got to be the worst RAW ever, what are we going to do to repair the damage Eric Bischoff and Shane McMahon have done?"

"We'll do what we always do, we rise above the hate," Hunter replied.

"That's what John Cena does," Shawn replied and Hunter frowned.

"Then what do we do?" Hunter asked.

"Cause mayhem and controversy," Shawn replied feeling like he was married to Rebecca all over again. "We're going to have to change the script for Extreme Rules and make sure we come out on top,"

"Oh we'll come out on top alright I am not going down to Shane McMahon and Eric Bischoff. On a personal note I think you should talk to your children and ask them what they want and if they say they want Rebecca to leave you have to get her out of our lives Shawn,"

Shawn nodded; he knew Amy, Trish and Melina wanted her gone but he didn't know if his children truly wanted Rebecca to leave and he always did what was best for his family. A family that the Angel Rebecca suddenly wanted very much to be a part of again.

Back in Rio de Janeiro…

Copacabana Palace Hotel

Garrett was on the phone with Tristen Nash while Cheyenne was in the hotel pool having a morning swim. They had made love early in the morning and had just finished eating breakfast during which Cameron called his sister and told her that everyone was fine and Jericho was trapped in an air pocket thanks to Majesty. He didn't mention the Angel Rebecca but the fact that he and the rest of the family was okay was all Cheyenne needed to hear. When she left to have a swim in the hotel pool Garrett called Tristen and told him what an amazing lover Cheyenne was. He told Tristen things that were private and deeply personal to Cheyenne, not knowing that on the other end of the phone Tristen Nash wanted to change places with Garrett and be the one making love to her in Brazil.

Despite their grievous past Tristen was still very much infatuated with Cheyenne Michelle and now that he knew she was a good lover he decided to do whatever he could to lure her away from the much less sexually experienced Garrett Calloway. As Garrett went into detail Tristen noted places of opportunity, times and appointments where he would be free to meet with Cheyenne alone. He already knew her schedule would be hectic once she officially joined the WWE roster next week. Soon she would be immersed in her new role with Darkness and her talent would quickly shine through just like it did when she worked for Tristen at Best in the World. Soon she would outshine Garrett and Kelly Kelly and break out on her own. When the time came for her to leave Darkness he would be right there waiting and he would take her to the next level in her wrestling career and there would be nothing Garrett could do about it. For now he just let Garrett go on believing that he was happy for them and that he wished them all the happiness in the world in their marriage. The truth was far more disgraceful.

"I'm so happy for you Garrett I really am and I hope nothing comes between you guys," Tristen lied.

"Don't worry we'll be together forever. I'll see you when we return to the U.S and we'll talk about your love life instead of mine for a change," Garrett said not knowing that it was his love life that Tristen wanted.

Afterwards Garrett went downstairs to Cheyenne and joined her in the pool. She was swimming beautifully; even her swimming was synchronized to a rhythm that was heavenly. Everything she did was Phenomenal and just like her family Cheyenne raised the standard in everything she did. Garrett knew he had to be just as good at everything he did so they would be one in the eyes of the wrestling world. Together they would rise to the top of the wrestling mountain and take up from where their parents HBK and the Deadman had left off. Nothing would stop them and if anyone tried to get in-between them Garrett would make sure they would pay dearly. Cheyenne saw Garrett looking down at her from the pool side.

"What are you waiting for Garrett? Come on in the water's fine," Cheyenne said and Garrett pulled her out of the pool with his hands and lifted her into a kiss. They both fell into the water while kissing; yes the water was fine but not as fine as Cheyenne was in Garrett's eyes and he painted her body with kisses as they waded about in the indoor pool water wrapped in each other's arms. They removed each other's swim wear and made love again in the water. Little did they know their eyes weren't the only ones that were looking at them and Garrett would soon find out that wherever the DX family went, trouble was always close behind or lying somewhere just ahead.


	23. The Money Maker

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Three – The Money Maker

The Belamar Hotel, Anaheim, CA

Roderick Strong looked at his laptop in disbelief. An independent wrestler from a show in Brazil had sent him an email and when he opened it he closed down his computer in shock much to the surprise of Jay Lethal who knew that Roderick always liked to check his email first thing in the morning. As Roderick covered his mouth Jay waited for words to come out. He put Roddy's coffee down next to him but Roderick didn't even move.

"The coffee is here," Jay said hoping that would elicit a response but none came. Roderick was just staring into space; eventually AJ Lee came out of the shower and saw Jay and Roderick just staring ahead. She shrugged it off and went into her part of the room to get changed.

"You guys wanna tell me what you're doing?" she asked them out of sight.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself but Roderick's not saying anything, your coffee is getting cold Rod," Jay said to his friend and he nudged him on the shoulder but Roderick remained silent. Then he shook his head, he was clearly traumatized by something and he lowered his head as if trying to cope with something really difficult.

AJ Lee was trying to figure out something difficult herself. Thanks to Chris Jericho's most unwelcome appearance on RAW last night, Shawn Michaels decided to book her in a match against Trish Orton, the eight time WWE Women's Champion at Extreme Rules. AJ was not prepared to wrestle Trish, she was a legend and the last time AJ Lee wrestled a legend she had been built up for it by Randy Orton and Tristen Nash at Best in the World. Shawn had given her six days notice and it just wasn't enough. She had to study Trish's old wrestling matches, especially her early stuff when she wrestled in hardcore matches with Victoria and Jacqueline. This match was an extreme rules match and while AJ Lee had no problem with that she did have a problem with losing the match. Shawn was mad at Trish for not telling him the Truth and if Trish lost she was going to have to 'fess up to everything. But there was no way Trish was going to lose the match if AJ Lee was prepared for the match. She needed to get her hands on some of Trish's old material as soon as possible which meant going over to DX Inc and sitting in the archive library for quite awhile.

"Guys I'm going to drink my coffee real fast and get out of here okay? I need to leave for Connecticut right away, I don't have much time to prepare for this match and I need to get a move on. Are you guys going to stay here in L.A or are you coming with me?" AJ Lee asked Jay and Roderick but she didn't get a response. As she finished creaming her skin and waited for a response none came. She pulled her clothes on and grabbed her hair band with hair brush in mouth ready to go and she walked around to where the American Hotties were sitting and saw that they were both now staring with a look of disbelief. "Guys did you hear a word I said? I'm leaving right now,"

Roderick and Jay looked at her and then they looked at each other. "I think we should tell her," Roderick said.

"Or better yet show her," Jay said and AJ Lee furrowed her brow as she brushed her hair while looking at her bag to match sure it was packed.

"Okay guys if you wanna show me something make it quick because as I just said I have to leave for Connecticut to prepare for my match against Trish at Extreme Rules. What is it you want me to look at?" AJ Lee asked them impatiently.

"The end of Cheyenne Michaels' wrestling career," Roderick Strong replied.

"What?" AJ Lee said puzzled and Roderick turned around his laptop so that it was facing her. His email was open and it included a link to a video taken in the Copacabana Palace Hotel in the morning. It was of the indoor pool and inside the pool were Cheyenne and Garrett, totally naked, making love.

"Oh my God!" AJ Lee said in shock. "That's Shawn Michaels' daughter!"

"Somebody recorded this at the hotel in Brazil and uploaded it from their computer. When Shawn Michaels' finds out about this he's going to have to fire his own daughter. The WWE has a strict code on indecent sexual misconduct and this pretty much seals Cheyenne and Garrett's fate. The fans are going to see this and they are going to send it to their friends the same way this wrestler in Brazil sent it to me," Roderick Strong said. "By the time Extreme Rules comes around this video is all anyone's going to be talking about,"

"Kind of puts your match against Trish into perspective doesn't it AJ?" Jay Lethal said and AJ pulled at her hair furious.

"I will not be upstaged by some creepy sex tape! My match against Trish is the only thing people are going to be talking about this Sunday at Extreme Rules!" she vowed and she grabbed her bag and left slamming the door behind her. Jay and Roderick looked at each other.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Roderick asked Jay.

"Something crazy of course, drink your coffee I have a feeling we're both going to need a lot of coffee this week," Jay replied and Roderick closed the email down and tried to forget what he saw.

Copacabana Palace Hotel, Rio de Janeiro

Cheyenne dried her hair while Garrett went to find out what the best attractions in the area were by talking to the concierge down in the hotel lobby. The concierge was giggling at him as he spoke and Garrett wasn't exactly sure why. Garrett didn't know anything about the video that had gone viral of him and Cheyenne making love in the hotel pool. Assuming the concierge was a little nutty Garrett decided to enquire with another member of staff. He helped himself to an apple on the concierge's desk and turned around to leave when he came face-to-face with AJ Lee. She had a bag with her and she was out of breath. Garrett furrowed his brow as he was about to take a bite of the big red apple wondering what on Earth AJ Lee was doing in Rio.

"Is there a show in Rio?" Garrett asked her. "Is my dad here too?"

AJ didn't have time to explain why she was in Rio and she had to act fast. She dropped her bag, snatched the red apple out of Garrett's hand, took a bite of it and skipped away with it to the indoor pool. Garrett was annoyed that she had taken the apple because it was so rude of AJ Lee to perform her crazy shtick on his honeymoon.

"Hey give me back that apple!" Garrett cried going after her and he followed her as she skipped down towards the pool. She skipped around the pool with the apple and Garrett decided not to run after her or else he might get in trouble; there was no running around the pool. Little did he know that was the least he was going to get in trouble for when it came to that pool, however AJ Lee had a plan that was going to fix everything. She removed her jacket and her shoes and her clothes and jumped into the pool with the apple still in her mouth. Garrett turned his back to her in horror knowing that she was trying to seduce him. AJ Lee had a reputation for seducing male wrestlers and he wasn't going to be one of her victims. Garrett looked down at his feet as something hit him around the ankles, it was AJ Lee's underwear which meant she was completely naked in the pool.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Garrett Calloway said with his back still to her. "I refuse to look at you I am a happily married man and I am not going to cheat on my wife on the second night of our honeymoon,"

AJ Lee grabbed the back of Garrett's legs and pulled him into the water. She put the half eaten apple in his mouth and undressed him, or at least she tried to but he wouldn't let her take his clothes off. She was going to have to be more aggressive and she looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Garrett but I have to do this, you'll understand later, in fact later you'll be thanking me," she said and before he knew it Garrett was in AJ Lee's submission finisher, the Black Widow and as he started to pass out she undressed him in the water.

Upstairs in their hotel room Cheyenne Michelle was checking her email and she saw post after post on her facebook page. "Shawn Michaels' daughter is a slut," she read. "Oh that's original," she said and she deleted it. "People can be so cruel,"

She didn't open any of her messages instead she deleted all of them and waited for Garrett to return. When he finally did return he was holding a video camera and he was soaking wet. "What happened to you?"

"We have to upload this video," he said handing Cheyenne the video camera. Cheyenne looked at him strangely but she took the camera and plugged it into the side of her laptop.

"What is it?" Cheyenne asked him as the video came up.

"Its me and AJ Lee pretending to have sex in the pool downstairs," Garrett replied and Cheyenne gasped in horror as she saw the footage of AJ Lee kissing and rubbing herself all over Garrett in the pool while making sexually suggestive noises.

"What the Hell?!" she said enraged and Garrett tried to calm her down.

"You have to post it all over the internet, people need to see this video and forget about the first one they saw," Garrett said and Cheyenne furrowed her brow at him.

"There's more than one video? How long have you and AJ Lee been together? Gees Garrett we've only been here for one night!" she asked is disbelief.

"No Chey you don't understand the first video was of us making love in the pool. Some bastard recorded us having sex and uploaded it on the internet and its gone viral," Garrett explained and Cheyenne couldn't believe it.

"My God I feel so dirty," she said feeling grossed out and then she remembered the WWE's indecency code. "I'm going to lose my job, we both are! When the fans see the video of us making love there's going to be a lot of upset parents!"

"That's why you have to upload this video instead, at least if the world thinks it was AJ and not you in the pool, your job will be safe," Garrett said and Cheyenne understood what Garrett meant and what AJ Lee had done. AJ Lee had saved Cheyenne's job by putting herself in the video knowing nobody would be surprised to see AJ Lee in that kind of video. By the time the new video went viral everyone would have forgotten about the first one and Cheyenne's job would be safe.

"But what about you Garrett? You're in both videos," Cheyenne said.

"That's where DX come in. When DX find out about the video they can write AJ and me a storyline where she admits that she created the video to ruin our marriage. It'll set up a nice feud with you two for the summer," Garrett said. "I need a towel," and he went to find one to wipe away the thought of being in the pool with a strange woman like AJ Lee.

Cheyenne uploaded the video and it went viral immediately, soon everyone was talking about the affair that Garrett was having with AJ Lee and social media started to blow up. "The fans are buying it, AJ Lee came all the way over here from L.A to save my job?" Cheyenne asked Garrett in disbelief.

"Well after I came to, she said that she did it because she didn't want the video of us making love to upstage her match at Extreme Rules with Trish," Garrett said and Cheyenne nodded.

"I am so impressed with AJ Lee, she's no dumb Diva, she's a Diva after my own heart," Cheyenne said touching her heart fondly.

"Yeah and she's not a bad kisser either," Garrett joked and Cheyenne shoved him back playfully. "You better call your dad and make sure he knows everything's okay now,"

"Yeah and to make sure that AJ Lee gets a raise, that girl is all about doing what's right for our business," Cheyenne said calling her father while Garrett collapsed on their bed and exhaled with relief.

"Man what a morning," he said and he finished his apple and decided to stay in the hotel room with Cheyenne until AJ Lee had boarded her flight back to the States and was far, far, far away from the Copacabana Beach Hotel and its now notorious indoor pool.

The Sandbox

In L.A Trish smiled as Shawn talked to Cheyenne and Garrett on the phone from Brazil. She knew about the video and about AJ Lee's genius plan to handle it. Everyone on the roster was impressed with AJ Lee's actions and it gave Trish much satisfaction to see DX gush and awe over Miss. Lee's brain and how it worked so well, proving that she was more than just a dumb Diva.

"See don't you think AJ Lee is worth every penny you're paying her?" Trish said to Shawn when he got off the phone with Cheyenne.

"She's worth more to me than you are right now, I expect you to lose on Sunday so I won't have to pay you AJ Lee rates," Shawn said and Trish gasped.

"You want me to put AJ Lee over clean?" she said appalled, she couldn't believe Shawn wanted her to lose her comeback match.

"You're the Truth: Trish Orton, I thought you already knew that?" Shawn said to her sarcastically and he walked passed her to find Amy, leaving Trish with a really bad taste in her mouth.

Hunter could see that she was upset, it was pretty hard not to be impressed by AJ Lee but he didn't see the value in having Trish lose her match at Extreme Rules. Shawn was mad at her and he was making personal business decisions which was always a mistake. He didn't want Trish to lose either but she had to.

"You know you could just tell Shawn the Truth about why the Angel Rebecca is here. All this suspense is just making things worse," Hunter said to Trish.

"I am telling the Truth! If Shawn wants to hear something that's not true I'm not the woman for the job. Why can't you guys understand that I can only tell you what God gives me permission to tell you?" Trish said and Amy came over to her.

"Shawn told me you're losing this Sunday but I've got an idea to make things more interesting," Amy said to Trish and the Truth's face lit up and she hugged Amy.

"Thanks Amy you're such a great friend," Trish said to Amy and Hunter shook his head, he didn't like the idea of Amy interfering in a match that Shawn had booked. It was bad for the family to get involved in DX decisions and he had to put a stop to it.

"Amy I'm sorry I can't let you interfere in AJ Lee and Trish's match, the match will go as Shawn said it would with Trish losing clean to AJ, is that understood?" Hunter said to Amy firmly and Big Red shook her head that it wasn't.

"No Hunter that is not understood and I will be making a special appearance at that match, I'm going to put AJ Lee through a flaming table," Amy said and Hunter raised his eyebrow.

"A flaming table, you mean like at Wrestlemania 22?" Hunter asked Amy.

"Yeah only without Edge and Mick Foley," Amy said and Hunter rubbed his chin intrigued.

"It would be retribution for what AJ Lee did with Garrett Calloway in Brazil right? For the new storyline between Cheyenne and AJ Lee," Hunter said and Amy nodded. "I like it!"

"You do?" Amy said and Trish laughed in delight and went to find Shawn and gloat. As she ran towards him she quickly pulled back seeing the Angel Rebecca in the living room with him. They were talking and she didn't want to eavesdrop so she went back to Shawn and Hunter. She called Randy and told him that she would be staying over for a little while longer. She believed Rebecca was talking to Shawn about what happened in Brazil, sticking her angelic nose in the DX family business again.

"I want to keep my eye on Rebecca, the idea of her being at the Sandbox gives me the creeps," Trish said to Randy who was over at the Rock's house with some of the roster.

"So you ready to lose to AJ Lee on Sunday?" Randy asked her and she smiled.

"I'm more ready for this match than DX ever expected, Amy and Trish are going to take AJ Lee to school," Trish said fantasizing about her WWE return. "Shawn's the only one who isn't going to be happy at Extreme Rules and that's the Truth,"

"You're not mad at Shawn are you?" Randy asked Trish. "I don't want any explosions over there,"

"I'm not mad at him I'm crazy about him, I'm crazy about this whole family and I hate to think what's gonna happen if we don't make peace with each other this Sunday," Trish said and Randy nodded.

"Just be obedient to your calling Trish and God will make sure you don't lose your place in ATM," Randy said.

Trish nodded, "You're right I was here first and no Angel in heaven is going to stop me, Amy or Melina from doing what God brought us together to do," Trish said and she kissed the receiver like it was Randy's face and she hung up looking over at the Angel Rebecca as she spoke to Shawn, like it was the last time she ever wanted to see her.


	24. A Pair of Sixes

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Four – A Pair of Sixes

Extreme Rules, New Las Vegas Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada

The Shield were in the back playing card with their girlfriends the Three C's while the Extreme Rules pay-per-view was in progress. DX had told them to stay back there in-case Eric's Embassy showed up and tried to crash the show. They were not very happy about being backstage though, the Shield loved to interfere. The Three C's couldn't have been happier; it was like an extended date.

"Afterwards we can go back to the hotel casino and mingle," Carla said to Dean Ambrose.

"Mingle?" Dean objection. "The Shield don't mingle Carla, we protect and serve the WWE and enforce the edict of DX,"

Carla rubbed Dean's hand softly, "But I want everyone to see us together," she said sweetly and Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns laughed at them.

"You guys are pathetic," Seth said to them before throwing his card down, "Six of hearts,"

Charlene McKenzie rubbed Seth's shoulders lovingly, "You threw down the six of hearts and there are six hearts beating for each other around this table," she said and now it was Dean and Carla's turn to laugh.

"And you call us pathetic?" Dean Ambrose said to Seth and Charlene.

"Ha-ha very funny, what you got?" Seth said to Dean wanting to know what he had in his hand.

"He's got nothing," Roman Reigns said.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said and he threw down the King of Hearts. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked Seth and Roman and Roman replied with an Ace of Hearts.

"I say too bad Dean and Seth, I bet you both," Roman replied and Cassidy covered him with her arms and laced his face with kisses. Roman liked that a lot and he looked at her amorously, "I love your hair that color is awesome,"

"Are you kidding? You have the best hair in this whole company," Cassidy replied and she showed Roman how much she loved his hair by tugging at it as they kissed much to the revolt of everyone else around the table.

"I can't take anymore of this mushy love stuff I gotta get in that ring!" Seth Rollins complained and Dean Ambrose nodded.

"Hunter's right we're turning into a bunch of sissies from hanging out too much with you guys, we have got to focus on Eric's Embassy," Dean Ambrose said and the Three C's frowned.

"So what are you saying you want us to leave?" Charlene asked Seth and Carla looked at Dean waiting to hear what he had to say. Dean responded by putting his arm around her.

"No we don't want you to leave; our lives would be so dull and boring without you. It's just that…" Dean started to say but he fell silent at the sight of Eric's Embassy. "Nevermind we'll talk later," he said to Carla and the Shield told their girlfriends to leave and go hang with the other wrestlers. The Shield was officially back on duty.

Meanwhile in the ring AJ Lee was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Trish Stratus, her opponent for the extreme rules Divas match. AJ knew the ending for this match was going to favor Trish but she was still going to make it the best match of the night. When Trish came out the applause was so loud AJ had to stop to soak it in. This was Trish's first match in years and she was clearly missed, which didn't say much about AJ's popularity. AJ encouraged herself by telling herself that she was still the most dominant Diva in the locker room, which she was, how long she would remain the most dominant Diva was yet to be determined. It would all depend on the outcome of this match and DX knew that, which is why Shawn and Hunter planned to do everything in their power to make sure AJ was protected. As the match took off Amy hustled her way to the gorilla position, beating off her husband and tripping up Hunter so that he landed flat on his face. Shawn did not want Amy getting involved in the match but she was going to anyway. Amy headed to the ring as the match was in progress and the fans cheered raucously when she appeared. Loud "Lita!" chants broke out and the chants turned to "We want Edge!" when she pulled out the table from under the ring and showed the fans that she had lighter fluid in her hand.

COLE: Oh my God it looks like Lita's going to put AJ Lee threw a table!

JBL: Not just any table, a flaming table!

Trish powerbombed AJ Lee and Amy got into the ring to help her setup the table much to the fans delight. The table was setup and the fans were on their feet. Lita laced the table with lighter fluid and then flicked her lighter. She didn't get a chance to light the fluid however as she was distracted by Angelina Love and Edge who came down to the ring.

COLE: What are Edge and Angelina Love doing here?

Angelina Love pulled AJ Lee out of the ring and lifted Trish up to the top turnbuckle while Edge restrained Lita and lit the table.

COLE: It looks like Angelina Love is going to put Trish through the flaming table!

Seconds later the table was broken in half and Trish was rolling about in flames. The fans were horrified at the sight of it and Edge left the ring taking Angelina Love with him while Lita put out the flames and the EMTs descended on the ring. Since it was an extreme rules match what happened to Trish didn't disqualify AJ Lee, so the reigning Diva's Champion took advantage of the situation and pinned Trish before the EMT's could get to her.

COLE: AJ Lee just beat the Legend Trish Stratus and retains her Divas Championship in one of the most barbaric matches I think we have ever seen on pay-per-view!

JBL: You have got to give an assist to Edge and Angelina Love. Trish was just about to put AJ Lee through that flaming table and win the match. Watch out Trish, you've got more enemies than you realize!

AJ Lee lifted her hands in victory while the EMT's attended to Trish. When AJ saw the look of vengeance in Lita's eyes she left the celebration to later and ran backstage out of harm's way, or so she thought…

Backstage the Shield was fighting with New York's Finest and DX ran after Shane McMahon and Eric Bischoff. They chased them out of the building while the Shield held off John Cena, Batista and Ric Flair. AJ Lee walked in on the whole thing and she was about to get involved but she couldn't see Maria Batista or Mickie James Cena.

"Where are those two traitors?" she said and she went to find them. "Here hold this," she said giving her Divas Championship to Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal who considered it an honor.

"With pleasure," the American Hotties said and they followed her on her expedition to find the Ladies of New York's Finest. When AJ Lee eventually did find Mickie and Maria they were talking casually amongst themselves like nothing was going on.

"Oh hi AJ congratulations on your victory tonight! That Divas Championship looks so good on you but it would look even better on me," Mickie James said and Maria nodded.

"Or me," Maria added and AJ was about to raise her stern objection when the Finest Ladies were overshadowed by the presence of two very intimidating people. Jay and Roderick immediately went into attack mode at the sight of Brock Lesnar and his wife Sable but Lesnar just batted them away like flies. Sable slapped hands with Mickie and Maria before walking up to AJ Lee.

"Or me," she said stroking the Divas Championship and AJ Lee responded by slapping her face. Sable scowled at AJ Lee.

"That really wasn't smart," Sable said and AJ Lee screamed as Brock Lesnar gave her an F-5.

Mickie, Maria and Sable walked over AJ's now still body and headed towards the rest of New York's Finest. When the Shield saw them coming they knew they were outnumbered. DX returned to the building and saw Brock Lesnar and immediately joined up with the Shield. Darkness was in the next match but when Undertaker and Kane saw Brock Lesnar they were not going out to the fans.

"The day I saw you I knew you were going to be trouble," Undertaker said to Lesnar. "This is still my yard boy, now get!"

Lesnar laughed at the Undertaker but the Shield didn't think it was so funny. "Keep laughing and we'll wipe that smile off of your face," Seth Rollins warned Brock Lesnar and the former WWE Champion backed up, taking DX and Undertaker by surprise.

"Come on Sable, I think we've done enough damage here tonight, enjoy the rest of your show DX," Lesnar said to DX and he left.

DX scratched their heads until the American Hotties came out of the back with the broken body of AJ Lee.

"AJ got F-5'd by Brock Lesnar," Roderick Strong told DX.

"Well I could have told you that if you weren't so busy getting Edge and Angelina to put me through a flaming table!" came the voice of Trish who was holding her back and coming over to AJ Lee much to the concern of the EMT's. "I'm fine guys this isn't my first hardcore match," she said to them. "Are you happy now Shawn? Thanks to you AJ Lee got hurt,"

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt Trish," Shawn said to the Truth.

"Then why did you have me put through the flaming table?" Trish demanded.

"Because we need to introduce Triple A; Edge and Angelina are going to team up with Amy against you, Randy and AJ Lee," Shawn explained. "Now wasn't there something you had to tell me?"

"Yes, you put us in danger and now Eric's Embassy is going to make a play for the roster saying that you were unable to protect their star Diva from Brock Lesnar and Sable. If you had just let me win the match, this whole thing could have been avoided Shawn," Trish said to HBK.

"I want to know the Truth, why is Rebecca still here Trish? Why won't she go back to heaven and leave our family alone?" Shawn asked her.

"Shawn I'm not telling you. I'm going to do what you should have done and that's keep my mouth shut," Trish said and she attended to AJ Lee. "We tore the roof off out there AJ, I can't wait to do it again,"

AJ Lee nodded weakly, "Sorry about that whole table thing, did it hurt?" AJ asked Trish and Trish shrugged it off.

"Not as much as being F-5'd by a former UFC and WWE Champion, We'll get them back AJ, you me and the other Divas. We're all on the same side and we're going to give Eric's Embassy everything they've got coming to them," Trish assured AJ Lee.

"I can't feel anything, is something wrong with me?" AJ Lee asked Trish and the Truth didn't say anything.

"That's for the doctors to tell you, I'm going to go with you to the hospital," Trish said to AJ Lee as the ambulance arrived and as the EMTs loaded AJ Lee into the ambulance, the Divas crowded around concerned.

"Is she going to be alright?" Brie Bella asked DX who suddenly felt really awful. AJ was hurt and they knew it but if the Truth got out, they could lose the roster they had worked so hard to keep.

"Don't worry guys she looks worse than she is, let's get on with the show," Hunter said to the roster and the wrestlers headed to the gorilla position.

Edge and Angelina looked at Amy who was mad as Hell. "She's not moving, I know what that means," Amy said. The Truth was AJ Lee was paralyzed from the neck down and without a miracle she wouldn't be wrestling again anytime soon. "Eric and Shane are going to pay dividends for this, Eric's Embassy are going to regret the day they ever messed with a DX Diva,"


	25. Miracle on the Strip

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Five – Miracle on the Strip

Las Vegas General Hospital

Majesty arrived with the King and Queen of Egypt the night after Extreme Rules which was receiving a lot of coverage thanks to the match between Trish and AJ Lee. What wasn't getting as much coverage was the fact that AJ Lee had been paralyzed by Brock Lesnar backstage. The newest members of Eric's Embassy had done damage to the WWE Divas Champion, hoping it would stop the roster from wanting to work for DX. The roster was now at the hospital waiting for True Love to do what he did best and that was heal.

"Go on son, show the devil who is boss," Melina said to her son Romeo who stretched out his hands on AJ's back and prayed the blood of Jesus over her. Moments passed and AJ Lee began to move, first her neck then her shoulders and finally she sat up and Jay and Roderick, the American Hotties hugged her with tears in their eyes.

"AJ we're so glad you're okay," Roderick said to AJ.

"Praise the Lord!" Jay Lethal said and the roster did just that, they took time out to praise God right there in the hospital for healing AJ through Romeo's hands. The roster was filled with joy and the horror of what happened to AJ Lee backstage during Extreme Rules soon passed, at least it did from the roster's mind. DX, ATM and the ARK Angels were not going to let what Eric's Embassy did go that easily.

"We need to get rid of Eric's Embassy," Shawn Michaels said.

"Yes but you need to get off Trish's case about the Angel Rebecca first Shawn, she's been distracting you ever since she came down to Earth. We need to forget about her for now and just focus on protecting our family and the roster," Hunter said to Shawn who nodded.

"You're right I won't bug Trish anymore even if she is still hiding something from me, from us," Shawn said looking at Amy and she gagged her husband's mouth.

"Let it go Shawn, Cheyenne will be back home soon and I want her to see you with a big smile on your face when we go back to L.A," Amy said.

"We're not going back to L.A tonight, RAW's here in Las Vegas," Shawn said.

"LC and Cameron are going to pick Cheyenne up from the airport and bring her here, so we'll all be expecting you to be on your best behavior," Trish said to Shawn who nodded. He wanted Cheyenne to see him happy too, even though deep down inside he wasn't. He still wanted Trish to "come clean" about why Rebecca was here.

"Okay so we're going to pick up the newlyweds and meet you back here in a few," Cameron said taking LC by the hand which was tense because she was so mad over what happened to AJ Lee.

"If only I had Halle, if only I hadn't left her with Henry back at the hotel," LC pinned but Cameron comforted her.

"Come on cheer up momma, AJ's fine and my sister's coming back to a happy family, a happy, happy family, right dad?" Cameron said and Shawn smiled at him.

"Right son," Shawn said.

"Right Amy?" Cameron said and Amy smiled at him.

"Right Cameron," Amy said.

"Right Hunter?" Cameron said.

"Get lost you're annoying me," Hunter replied and LC struck her father on the nose for insulting Cameron. "Hey I gave birth to you!" Hunter told LC and Joanie furrowed her brow.

"No I gave birth to her, that's what vaginas are for. Hunter we talked about the difference between men and women last night why isn't it sinking in?" Joanie said.

"Because he's a bonehead," Hayworth Horace said and everyone laughed at Hunter and Joanie's little boy who sat next to AJ Lee and told her how bad her injury was by showing her the x ray which he had gone over in great detail. Hayworth said that the damage done made the miracle performed by True Love even more incredible. "Judging from this x ray last night should have been your last match, ever," Hayworth said to AJ Lee and the Divas Champion got out of the bed and walked over to DX.

"I demand a match with Sable Lesnar and I want you two in my corner," she said to DX.

"Are you kidding? We can't work with the Lesnars they're nuts, we need to get rid of them so that they can't hurt anyone ever again," Shawn said.

"You're right I wasn't thinking, so how do we get rid of them?" AJ Lee asked DX.

"No we're the co-owners of this company; we'll get rid of them. You stay here with the roster and let us take care of Eric's Embassy. We don't want anything else happening to you AJ so stay put," Shawn said to AJ Lee who shook her head. The Divas surrounded her and smiled at DX.

"Don't worry we'll keep our eyes on her, won't we girls?" Layla said and the Divas nodded.

Hunter smiled, "And what pretty eyes they are," he said and Joanie slapped his hand away from his pant leg.

"Quit rubbing yourself like that," she said. "It's inappropriate,"

"But its okay when you do it?" Hunter said and Brie Bella frowned at Hunter.

"She's your wife she can touch you anywhere she wants," Brie said.

"She doesn't touch me enough that's why I have to touch myself," Hunter said and the men started to laugh while Joanie covered her face embarrassed.

"Okay let's go somewhere private where I can touch you as much as you want and not scare the roster in the process," Joanie said taking Hunter out of AJ's hospital room much to everyone's relief.

"Thank God the bonehead is gone," Hayworth said and CM Punk frowned at him.

"That bonehead is going to be following you to Harvard," he reminded Hayworth.

"Not if I put out a treasure map that leads him to the Atlantic Ocean," Hayworth said and CM Punk turned to Damien Sandow.

"We're working on it right now," Damien told Punk and Trish and Randy laughed because it was True.

LAX airport

Cheyenne and Garrett arrived at the airport from Rio only to be greeted by Tristen Nash. They were expecting LC and Cameron but seeing Tristen was an added bonus.

"Hey Tristen how come you came to L.A?" Garrett asked his friend.

LC and Cameron had the same question when they arrived and saw Tristen Nash hugging Cheyenne before they even had a chance to.

"Is it just me or is something going on here?" LC asked Cameron rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Something's going on here, let's go check it out," Cameron said and he took hold of LC's hand and walked towards the newlyweds and Tristen but she didn't budge. "LC wake up," Cameron said to his wife, she had fallen asleep again.

"Sorry I don't know what happened I just suddenly felt like I was at home sleeping," LC replied.

"No you were in the airport sleeping, the baby is really taking it out of you aren't they?" Cameron said.

"The baby's fine I just needed a couple of extra winks that's all," LC said and even as Cameron walked her over to Cheyenne, Garrett and Tristen she started to fall asleep.

"Fancy meeting you here Tristen, so close to my sister on her return from Rio," Cameron said hugging Cheyenne.

"I couldn't wait I had to see them," Tristen said and Cheyenne frowned.

"Really, why?" she asked Tristen.

"To ask about Rio of course, come on I want to hear all about it," Tristen said putting his arm around the newlyweds and by doing so he edged out Cameron and LC, the latter was sleeping however and the baby decided to speak for her.

"Hey back off Cheyenne and Garrett want to see the ARK Angels of DX not you," the baby said through LC and Tristen and Garrett looked at LC as she woke up and wondered what they were staring at.

"What are you two staring at?" she asked Tristen and Garrett.

"You just said something but your lips didn't move," Tristen said to her.

"Oh it must be my ventriloquism act, pretty good huh?" LC said and Tristen shook his head.

"You do magic? Isn't that something Christians don't do?" Tristen asked her.

"Maybe we should talk later we're supposed to be on a flight to Vegas right now guys let's go," Cameron said and he turned to Tristen. "Are you coming with us?"

"Of course I am. I couldn't bear to be separated from you two now that you're back from your honeymoon," Tristen said to Garrett and Cheyenne. LC suddenly pulled Tristen by the back of his neck so that he was behind her and Cameron instead of Cheyenne and Garrett. When she realized what she had done she apologized.

"I don't know why I did that," she said and Tristen shrugged it off allowing Cameron and LC to walk next to the newlyweds while he kind of staggered behind. Truthfully LC knew why she did it, she did it to protect Cheyenne from Tristen. Even her unborn child knew that he was up to no good, the baby had inherited Cameron's Amazing wisdom and the three of them would be keeping their eyes on Tristen Nash while they were in Las Vegas for Monday Night RAW. Eric's Embassy were keeping their eye on him too…


	26. Get a Room!

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Dynasty of DX

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: After Wrestlemania the DX family continues to face battles over Cheyenne's wedding, LC and Cameron's baby and so much more. This is the last story of the series, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Six – Get a Room!

Las Vegas General Hospital

"Urgh, what did I just walk in on?" Cheyenne said to LC and Cameron who frowned as she came out of what she thought was AJ Lee's room. It wasn't; it was the broom closet and Joanie and Hunter were inside making out.

"Ew dad, mom!" LC said banging on the closet door annoyed. "This is a hospital a sanitary place, keep your dirty hands off each other until you get home!"

Garrett Calloway shuddered, "Parents making out is so wrong," he said and Cameron frowned at him.

"What are you trying to say? That I can't make out with my wife?" Cameron asked Garrett who felt like a moron.

"Sorry Cameron I totally forgot that you and LC are going to have a baby, when I said parents I was talking more about my dad and my mom, you know – old people," Garrett said and Cameron laughed.

Hunter on the other hand didn't like what Garrett had said. "You calling me old? You wish you had the moves I had when I was hitting it at your age," Hunter bragged.

"You were a virgin until you were 24 years old," Joanie reminded Hunter and LC noticed her bra.

"Mom fix your bra," LC said noticing the hot pink stripe sticking out of her mom's black vest top. "Since when do you wear pink?"

"Since you started wearing pink, this is yours," Joanie said and Cameron and Garrett burst out laughing while LC freaked out.

"It is not!" LC protested.

"Yes it is, we wear the same bra size now. Your baby is making your boobs grow," Joanie said and LC covered her face in embarrassment. "You're welcome Cameron,"

Cameron rolled his eyes innocently, "I have no idea what you mean Joanie, I never noticed how large my wife's boobs have gotten over the last few months," he said.

"Isn't it a sin to lie?" Hunter said.

"Yes it is and I'm not lying, I've always noticed LC's boobs," Cameron said. "Now is no different from when we were kids,"

"I knew it!" LC said to Cameron. "And I thought you liked me for my personality,"

"Now all the guys were laughing and Amy, Shawn, Trish and Randy came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"What are you guys still doing here? AJ's gone back to the hotel with the Divas," Shawn said to Hunter and Joanie.

"We were waiting for you," Hunter said to Shawn.

"No you weren't you were making out in the broom closet," Cheyenne said and Shawn grabbed his daughter and swung her around lovingly.

"Welcome back my little angel, how was the honeymoon?" Shawn asked her and Garrett smiled. "Never mind I don't want to know,"

"It was great daddy, Garrett is such a romantic guy. Isn't AJ amazing? She totally goes on the Christmas list this year," Cheyenne said to Shawn.

"She's already on the Christmas list, all the Divas are. I made sure of it," Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Yes AJ deserves a lot of respect, especially after that attack from Brock Lesnar. Hunter and I gotta do something to put Eric's Embassy in their place," Shawn said and Cheyenne slapped her hands together.

"So when do we hit them back?" Cheyenne said eagerly and Shawn frowned.

"You are not getting involved my sweetie pie, Hunter and I are going to handle this one ourselves. I want you to focus on working with the Divas, especially AJ, Amy and Trish. I've got a huge angle planned for you, Edge and Angelina Love over the summer," Shawn said and Amy and Trish frowned.

"We hate the angle, your father's putting us against each other," Amy complained.

"He's just mad at me for not telling him what he wants to know about the Angel Rebecca," Trish said.

"I'm not mad at anyone, I'm just so happy my daughter's back!" Shawn said and he hugged Cheyenne again and she tried not to enjoy it but she was happy to be home too.

"Can we go? I wanna see AJ Lee before RAW and say thanks for saving my career," Cheyenne said to LC and Cameron.

"Actually Chey I need you to come home first, your mom wants to see you and I'd rather she see you now than show up at RAW and scare everybody," Shawn said and Cheyenne crossed her arms in protest.

"No, I am not seeing mom. Daddy I told you I don't want her hanging around, tell her to go home to heaven!" Cheyenne said and Tristen spoke up.

"Chey she's your mom how can you be so cruel?" Tristen Nash said and DX looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Shawn asked him.

"He met us at the airport, isn't that thoughtful?" Cheyenne said and Shawn frowned.

"No it's weird, why are you following my daughter around?" Shawn asked Tristen.

"We're friends now right Chey? What's wrong with me wanting to hang around her and Garrett like LC and Cameron do?" Tristen said and LC and Cameron frowned.

"I guess its okay," Garrett said not seeing the harm but the DX family didn't like it.

"Can I come to the Sandbox with you and say hello to your mom?" Tristen asked Cheyenne.

"Sure at least somebody's happy she's here," Cheyenne said and the DX family left while Trish and Randy stayed behind.

"Should we tag along, or just wait for the fallout from Tristen's visit?" Randy asked Trish.

"Let's tag along, I don't want to get an ear full from Shawn afterwards," Trish said dragging herself and her husband after the DX family.

"We're going to get an ear full from Shawn either way, Tristen Nash is the whole reason the Angel Rebecca came down here in the first place," Randy said.

"Just walk," Trish said and they all left the hospital leaving Majesty alone to discuss the most recent attack from Eric's Embassy.

"While our folks are dealing with the Angel Rebecca we need to focus on Chris Jericho. The WWE fans are terrified after the stunt he pulled on last week's RAW and he's still on the West Coast, we have got to make sure the fans feel safe coming to RAW tonight," RJ Orton said and Remi and Romeo nodded.

"How are we going to do that?" Romeo asked RJ.

"Simple, we go out to the people and tell them not to be afraid of Chris Jericho," RJ replied.

"The wrestling fans don't know that he's back here they think he's dead, again," Romeo said.

"That's why we have to tell them he's still hanging around, if we make it seem like a wrestling angle the fans will buy it. There's nothing worse for business than a real life threat, we have to make the fans think that this is as predetermined as any other wrestling angle," RJ said and Romeo nodded.

"You're so smart RJ, that's why I love you," Remi said to RJ and they kissed much to Romeo's irritation.

"Guys we have a job to do, can you please save the make out-gross-me-out session for when after our first Majestic mission is over?" Romeo said.

"Fine we'll be pros, let's go meet and greet the WWE Universe and tell them they have nothing to fear," RJ said and Majesty left the hospital and headed down to the arena where tonight's episode of RAW would shortly be taking place.

The Sandbox

The DX family returned to their home briefly with Amy gritting her teeth and Trish and Randy putting on a brave face as Tristen Nash entered along with them. Cheyenne wasn't excited to see her mother as much as she was to be returning to Los Angeles as Mrs. Calloway; however the Angel Rebecca sure did know how to make her daughter feel welcome. When Cheyenne entered the Sandbox she was greeted by a host of angels who were singing congratulations to her and Garrett. The DX family was blown away, Trish and Amy were irritated.

"This is so over the top," Amy complained and Shawn comforted her.

"She's just showing Cheyenne how happy she is for her, don't be intimidated," Shawn said and Amy objected.

"I am not intimidated," Amy objected and Hunter gave her a look of disbelief.

"Sure, like you can call a whole host of angels to serenade Cheyenne and Garrett. The best you can do is give them flowers," Hunter said to Amy. "I'm impressed,"

"So am I," Tristen Nash said and the minute the Angel Rebecca saw him, the angels disappeared.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't little Tristen Nash," the Angel Rebecca said and she pointed to the ground. Tristen backed up, it didn't seem like the Angel Rebecca was very happy to see him.

"Where'd all the angels go?" Cheyenne asked.

"I sent them back to heaven, they know evil when they see it and it's not for them," Rebecca replied.

"Who's evil apart from Chris Jericho?" Hunter asked Rebecca and she looked at the Ortons, especially Trish.

"So you're still keeping your mouth shut about why I'm here? I can't believe you're even here right now," Rebecca said to the Truth and Shawn turned to Trish.

"What haven't you told us?" Shawn asked Trish.

"Go on Truth open your mouth and tell everybody why I'm here," the Angel Rebecca said and Trish looked at her angrily.

"Will you just shut up? I don't take orders from you Rebecca, as I keep on saying you have no jurisdiction here," Trish said and she turned to her friends, "I wanted to tell you Shawn but I didn't think it would be right to do so while Cheyenne and Garrett were on their honeymoon,"

"Okay well they're back now so what's wrong? Why is my wife back here?" Shawn asked Trish.

"Uh-hum, you mean former wife. I'm an Angel now Shawn and this has nothing to do with us, this is all about God's assignment to the DX family," Rebecca said.

"Yes an assignment that you are not authorized to carry out," Trish said to Rebecca. "Okay here it is Shawn; Tristen is trying to break up Cheyenne and Garrett's marriage,"

"WHAT?!" Cheyenne and Garrett said at the same-time and they turned to Tristen furiously. "You liar!" Garrett yelled at Tristen and Shawn grabbed Tristen with hot hands of Righteous Indignation.

"I think it's time you left," Shawn said to Tristen and Tristen's true colors showed up.

"Why, I haven't done anything wrong? Shouldn't you be the one apologizing to me for killing my father!?" Tristen Nash replied angrily.

"Your dad tried to kill me Tristen and he nearly killed my friends too, what happened to him was called for, he had it coming. Now if that's what this is about you deal with me, you do not bring my daughter into this, understand?" Shawn warned Tristen and he released him.

Tristen straightened out his clothes. "Oh I understand, I'll be professional about this. Very well, consider me your professional pain-in-the-ass. I'm gonna team up with Eric's Embassy," Tristen said and Cheyenne freaked out.

"No way!" she said alarming Tristen. "I do not want you working with Eric Bischoff and Shane McMahon, I want you to work for DX,"

"What?!" Hunter and Shawn said at the same-time.

"Daddy let me explain; I know Tristen, he's a good business man and he could make you a lot of money. Look what he did with Ring of Honor? He turned it around and created a whole new brand that people still want to see. Imagine what he could do working with you and Hunter?" Cheyenne said.

"But he hates us, he'll destroy us – or at least he'll try to," Hunter said.

"Not with me around, I'll make sure he keeps his nose clean. So he's got a stupid crush on me, half the Divas locker room have a crush on you dad, does that mean you should stop working?" Cheyenne said.

"I understand where you're coming from Cheyenne but Tristen cannot be trusted, take it from me, I'm the Truth: Trish Orton. Tristen will stop at nothing to get you away from Garrett," Trish said and Cheyenne turned to her and looked her squarely in the eye.

"And will he succeed?" Cheyenne asked Trish and the Truth fell silent and Shawn panicked.

"Trish answer her, will Tristen succeed in ruining my daughter's marriage?" Shawn asked Trish and the Truth grabbed her head in distress.

"I'm sorry Shawn I can't tell you, God hasn't given me permission to!" Trish said and Shawn became irate.

"Get out now Trish, I've had it with you. You're the worst thing to happen to ATM since those witches pretended to be you back in the day. From now on we do business but we are no longer friends, you've messed me around for the last time," Shawn said and Amy looked at the Angel Rebecca as Trish left tearfully with Randy Orton.

"This is exactly what you wanted isn't it? You want to come between ATM and DX, well I sure hope you're ready for a fight because you are not getting your wish," Amy warned Rebecca before she went after Trish and Randy.

Garrett looked at Tristen Nash, "I think my wife is right its better if you're working for DX, that way I can kick your ass in the ring if you step out of line. Don't mess with me Tristen, don't forget who my father is and those genes run deep," Garrett warned Tristen.

"I've thought about it and I've decided to take you up on your offer, I'll work for you DX but I want the Paul Heyman treatment. Give me talent that I can make look good," Tristen said and Joanie looked at Hunter and Shawn.

"You guys cannot possibly think anything good can come of this? Instead of telling Trish to leave you should have kicked his ass out!" Joanie said.

"Don't worry Joanie, I know Tristen and he's all talk," Cheyenne said and Tristen scowled much to LC and Cameron's concern. They'd seen that look before, it was the look all Nash men got before they started to raise Hell against DX.

"Why did I have to pick this year to get pregnant? I can't fight Tristen Nash and Brock Lesnar," LC said.

"You don't have to fight either of them, all you have to do is have your baby and relax," Hunter said to his daughter and LC and Cameron laughed out loud.

Relaxing was out of the question. They were going to have to fight like warriors to keep the family together this year. The only problem was LC couldn't hold any of her weapons, "Cameron I need you to learn how to use Halle and Henry, everytime I hold them I fall asleep," LC said to her husband and Cameron frowned.

"But God gave them to you I'm the smart one, you're the warrior. If I use Halle and Henry I'll end up hurting myself," Cameron said.

"Don't worry I'll teach you, as long as the baby doesn't decide to speak while I'm training you it'll be fine. Come on let's go home and get started, I don't want to waste anymore time standing her and listening to Tristen's crap," LC said and Cameron and LC left leaving Cheyenne, Garrett, DX and the Angel Rebecca alone in the Sandbox.

"Looks like I'll be staying around after all," the Angel Rebecca said.

"Mom that's really not necessary, I got this I just told dad my idea and it'll work. Please go back to heaven," Cheyenne asked her mom and Shawn looked at the Angel Rebecca.

"No don't leave, I want you to stay. I don't trust ATM to look after us anymore, please don't go," he said to Rebecca and Cheyenne covered her mouth in shock and Hunter and Joanie were so glad Amy wasn't in the house so witness the moment Shawn welcomed his dearly departed wife back into all their lives.

"Shawn you know this isn't going to go over well with Amy right?" Hunter reminded his best friend.

"She'll understand, my family's life is being threatened and nobody wants to tell me the Truth. Rebecca's the only person I can trust to do what's right for our children," Shawn said and Cheyenne shook her head.

"That's not true dad, I don't trust mom at all," Cheyenne said and she ran after Amy to tell her what Shawn did and as expected, Big Red was not happy about it at all.

"You'd think that Amy was her mom by the way she's acting," Rebecca said.

"That's because Amy's done such a great job of replacing you, all you're doing is pushing Cheyenne closer to her. You're not going to score any points with her by destroying ATM," Joanie said to Rebecca.

"I don't want to destroy ATM, I'm on the same side as ATM. You'll understand soon enough for now, go make out in your room and leave me and Shawn alone to talk," Rebecca said to the Helmsleys.

"Well we might as-well since Shawn and Amy won't be making out anytime soon. Let's go Jo, let's keep the DX love burning," Hunter said and Shawn stuck his tongue out at Hunter as he and Joanie left.

"I'm doing the right thing, I trust you Rebecca," Shawn said. "Even if nobody else does,"

"All you have to do is sign the scroll and my assignment to you will be permanent," Rebecca said.

"Let's not talk about signing anything, the last thing we signed didn't last," Shawn said. "I want my marriage to last forever,"

Yeah so don't push it, God warned Rebecca. If Cheyenne, Cameron or Shawn don't sign the scroll I want you back up here pronto.

"Yes Holy Father," Rebecca said to God which meant that she didn't have much time left to prove to everyone that her coming back was a good thing.


End file.
